La Noche Eterna (Rudolph x Tony)
by ShauryDeawmont656
Summary: Los vampiros no son las únicas criaturas de la noche,que acechan a los humanos desde las n la victoriosa derrota de Rookery, los monstruos más terribles de Transilvania, saldrán de sus escondites, algunos de ellos no traen buenas intenciones y a veces una simple travesura, puede desatar el caos en el mundo. Fanfiction basado despues de los hechos de la pelicula de
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

¡Fue sin duda una de las mejores fiestas de cumpleaños que el joven vampiro pudo haber tenido en sus 313 años!

No puedo dejar de expresar su felicidad en todo momento, ahora tenía un nuevo mejor amigo y estaba dispuesto a disfrutar sus días como si fuesen los últimos. Y Tony, no pude sentirte mucho mejor! Al probar la existencia de las criaturas que admiran desde pequeño e incluso se hace amigo de uno de ellos! No queria que fuera un sueño, ni tampoco que las vacaciones se terminaran

La fiesta de Rudolph duro hasta las 8 de la mañana. Una hora demasiado tarde para los vampiros como para los humanos. ¡Pero que importaba! En esos momentos la familia de los Thompson y los SackVille-bagg, están más distraídos disfrutando de la reunión pacífica y divertida entre dos especies, que ha luchado durante siglos.

La amistad entre ellos era casi inimaginable, pero no imposible. Los dueños del hotel y / o del 'castillo espeluznante' se quedaron dentro de la cocina temerosa por los vampiros que ahora rondaban por su hotel. Aun con la declaración del pequeño Tony, de que no estaríamos en el menú.

¡Se desmayaron por segunda vez en ese día!

Ya cuando el sol comenzó a asomarse por encima de las montañas, y antes de que los vampiros fueran quemados por los rayos del mismo, algunos de ellos se quedaron en las habitaciones del hotel, mientras que la otra mitad del clan se retiró del castillo, Aprovechando la oscuridad o las sombras proyectadas por los árboles, para poder regresar a sus criptas o catacumbas.

Los dos mejores amigos subieron las escaleras, en la dirección de la habitación que compartía, el joven mortal se frotaba los ojos con una mano de sus manos y con la otra atajaba bostezos. Su amigo vampiro levitaba a su alrededor, cuidando de que no se duerma a medio camino y se caiga por las escaleras.

Rudolph no pudo evitar las risitas burlonas al ver el estado de su amigo, sino también a la causa de la causa, al igual que a la cama, pareciendo un saco de papas más que un humano.

 **"Mortales durmiendo de día, que cosa más rara ¿no crees?"**

Comentó el vampiro con un toque de ironía en su voz, rompiendo el silencio entre Tony y él. Su amigo murmuró una afirmación en respuesta, que fue sofocado por la almohada, y que la misma estaba sobre su cara.

 **"Suele suceder cuando nos acostamos tarde ..."**

Agregó el rubio, su voz o la desganada, el cansancio fue consumiendo todas sus fuerzas, las energías de su cuerpo se agotó con cada segundo que pasaron y sus párpados se sintieron tan pesados, que ya no debería mantenerlos abiertos.

 **"Estos días junto a ti, han sido los mejores de mi vida. Nunca crearé una aventura tan increíble con un mortal".**

Mientras que el vampiro declara con toda sinceridad lo que se siente y pensamos respecto a su aventura, nos acercamos a la cama donde su amigo se encuentra y lo mira fijamente con una sonrisa en sus semblantes.

 **"¡Digo lo mismo! ¡Nunca en mi vida creí que me haría amigo de un vampiro y que luchara contra un cazador de vampiros para salvar un clan entero!"**

El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa al negro-negro, de un momento a otro.

Rudolph, que traía una almohada consigo, se colocó junto con el respaldo de la cama, se quitó los zapatos y se recostó junto a su amigo. Antes de sumergirse completamente en el sueño, soltó un largo suspiro, colocó sus manos en su pecho y murmuró.

 **"Buenos días, Tony".**

 **"Buenas noches, Rudolph".**

* * *

Cuando llegó la noche siguiente, ambos amigos se despertaron a las ocho en el punto, quizás el vampiro se despertó primero, pues los ronquidos de Tony lo molestaron hasta que despegó un ojo. Podía ser su amigo pero era muy ruidoso; se termino sentando sobre la cama mientras estiramos sus brazos y dejamos escapar un bostezo bastante audible, sabíamos que el ruido no sería capaz de despertar a Tony, porque en estos momentos hemos tenido un sueño muy pesado.

Con una sonrisa genuina en sus labios, el vampiro y su cabeza hacia su mejor amigo, observando con total meticulosidad cada detalle de su rostro, cada una de ellas atrae a este humano tan 'cool' y no era su apetito por la sangre, realmente tenía su confianza sobre él. Después de tantos años de reposo hacia los mortales, se trata de un tema más interesante.

 **"¡Oye! ¡Rudolph!"**

El nuevo nombre se convirtió en un acto de sacudida, tuvo que volver a la realidad. El mismo tenía una mano apoyada sobre el hombro derecho del vampiro, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo estaba en el medio sobre la cama, con las mantas arrulladas sobre sus piernas.

 **"¿Estas bien amigo?"**

 **"Si, si estoy bien, solo, estaba pensando".**

El vampiro mostró sus blancos dientes y sus colmillos en una sonrisa, cerrando sus ojos e ignorando el hecho de que había quedado como un tonto o raro, mirando fijamente a su amigo.

 **"- ¿Seguro? Es que creíste que te habías hipnotizado tu mismo".**

Bromeó el rubio, soltando una carcajada en el transcurso, recibiendo una mirada molesta por parte de Rudolph.

 **"¿Cómo demonios sería eso posible? ¡Qué estupidez tan grande, Tony!"**

¿Por qué no lo sé? ¿Por qué? Aún no estaba pensando ni en realidad se hipnotizo él solo. Un rugido bastante audible, interrumpió las risas del hombre, hizo un callar y abrió los ojos bien grandes.

 **"Wow, tienes una bestia ahí dentro".**

Comentó Rudolph sarcásticamente, devolviéndole el chiste o burla a Tony, el vampiro no se dejaría humillar tan fácilmente.

 **"Tú no sabes nada de bestias".**

Respondió el mortal, canturreando sus palabras y quitándose las mantas de encima. No tengo que fijarte en la hora de tu celular para darte cuenta de que era de noche.

 **"No estés tan seguro, ni siquiera tengas a Gregory cuando tiene hambre, parece que tienes un perro rabioso en vez de estómago".**

Comentó el vampiro poniéndose sus botas, mientras que él mortal, recorrió la habitación buscando su bolso o maleta, donde además de guardar su ropa, también tenía su cepillo de dientes.

* * *

Ambos amigos se encontraban bajando las escaleras, contando un par de anécdotas, chistes incluso bromeando entre ellos, cuando una reunión de sus padres en el comedor del castillo, la sorpresa de su curiosidad.

 **\- "¡Hasta que al fin despertaron! Dormilones"**

Ambos muchachos fueron tomados por sorpresa, El vampiro medio adolescente y Medio adulto, Gregory, se ocupó de revelar su presencia en el resto de la familia, quienes se dirigieron sus miradas hacia Tony y Rudolph, como para exigir algo a través de sus expresiones.

 **"Creí que dormiríamos hasta la siguiente noche".**

Comentó con cierta exigencia el padre del pequeño vampiro, Frederick.

 **"Con lo ruidoso que es Tony al dormir, dudo que llegue a las 12."**

Respondió Rudolph, torciendo sus labios en una sonrisa, mientras que el niño por su lado sólo se molesta en sus ojos y en su cabeza.

" **Nos quedaremos unos días más".**

Anunció Dottie, ganando una mirada sorprendida y exageradamente alegre por parte de su hij o.

 **"Pero debes portarte bien".**

Exigió el padre del rubio, quien se acercó por detrás de Dottie y colocó un brazo sobre el hombro de esta.

 **"¿Alguna vez me portado mal?"**

Los padres de Tony ladearon su cabeza hacia un lado junto con un medio de comunicación esbozada en sus rostros, el niño le devolvió la sonrisa y les prometió que han sido el pedido.

Ahora que el cumpleaños de Rudolph había terminado y la persecución del loco cazador Criadora, ya no atormentaba las vidas de los vampiros, la calma y la serenidad eran tan abundantes, la quitaba importancia al hecho de una familia de vampiros con siglos de vida , convivían con un matrimonio de solo un hijo. ¡Un sable todas las cosas que se pueden compartir entre ellos! Sin embargo, todos, una excepción de Rudolph y Tony, decidieron no excederse con las preguntas e ir conociéndonos de un poco. Más sano, más simple y no tan ajetreado.

* * *

 **"Entonces, si te quedas unos días más, tendremos que tratar de divertirnos todo lo que podamos".**

Comentó un tanto pensativo el vampiro, el rubio lo miró, en los momentos, el tiempo, la idea de lo que se puede hacer, los resultados de la historia, el tema de los vampiros.

Irónico pero era cierto.

 **"¿Qué te parecería visitar una cripta abandonada? Tal vez sea algo interesante".**

La idea de Aquella, tomó desprevenido al mortal, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sonrió. El vampiro le devolvió la sonrisa, dejando al descubierto sus dientes y colmillos (que por cierto a Tony, le gustaba admirar).

 **"¡Empecemos ahora!"**

Exclamó con ansías de explorar otras criptas el rubio, hasta incluso podría haber sido saltado de alegría, pero se contuvo de hacer ruido, porque sus padres estaban durmiendo. El vampiro se extendió en su mano hacia su amigo, quien se mostró con rapidez y se ejerció sobre la fuerza sobre este tema. Lentamente ambos muchachos. No puedo evitar mover sus pies mientras flotaba, grabando la primera vez que hizo esto con Rudolph, la sensación era indescriptible, había sacado varias teorías sobre esta habilidad extraña, cuando el momento era la consulta a su amigo.

 **"¿Listo para volar?"**

 **"¡Más que nunca!"**

Dicho y hecho, el vampiro atravesó el marco de la ventana (que hace poco tiempo había sido abierto), junto con su amigo, la brisa semi helada choco contra sus rostros y el otro lado de otro mechón de pelo. Cuando despegaron hacia el cielo, cortando el viento y atravesando algunas nubes, podemos disfrutar de sus ojos a la hermosa luna llena que adorna el cielo nocturno.

* * *

 **Hola, este es mi primer fanfic sobre estos dos hermosos muchachos.**

 **'El pequeño vampiro' (de 2017) se convierte en mi película favorita, no me canso de verla.**

 **Los personajes que aparecen y aparecen en esta historia no me interesa, la responsabilidad y el aclaro que solo se usan para este fanfiction, sin fines de lucro, de fans para fans.**

 **Aunque la idea de esta historia fue ideada por mi, habrá personajes, tipo Oc (personajes originales) que me pertenecerán.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

 **Caos y travesuras.**

Ni muy rápido, ni muy lento, la velocidad variaba siempre de lo que Rudolph esquivaba o sobrevolaba. Pasaron de observar la brillante luna a atravesar los nubarrones, ambos jóvenes tomados de la mano, soltando alguna que otra risa.

En ciertos momentos Rudolph se dejaba caer en picada, el viento chocaba con fuerza en sus rostros, detrás de ellos había un risco y en el se proyectaban sus sombras, misma que avanzaban con rapidez. En muchas ocasiones el suelo estuvo apunto de chocar contra ellos, o ellos contra el.

Pero Rudolph le encantaba frenar a centímetros y avanzar por el bosque, esquivando o maniobrando a los troncos de los árboles. Cuando el bosque dio a fin, avanzaron y atravesaron la orilla de un lago, volando por encima del agua, reflejándose en ella y hasta pudiendo tocarla.

El rubio sonrió complacido al ver que no sólo él se reflejaba, sino también Rudolph, obviamente sus reflejos estaban borrosos por la rapidez a la que se movían. Sonriendo levantó su rostro hacia el frente y entre cerró los ojos para atajar el viento.

El vampiro dio un pequeño giro brusco, evadiendo una pared rocosa y algunos árboles, quizás fueron minutos volando junto al risco, antes de detenerse frente a un agujero en la roca. Rudolph miro a Tony, este Lo miraba un tanto vacilante, aquella entrada se veía un tanto oscura, pero podía verse lo que había del otro lado, parecía ser una especie de túnel o pasillo que daba a un lugar escondido entre o dentro las paredes rocosas.

 **"Cazando con Gregory encontramos este sitio, no tuvimos tiempo de explorar pero estoy seguro que no hay nada más que ... ataúdes, ¿Que dices?"**

El vampiro mostró una sonrisa llena de sinceridad y confianza, causando conmoción en su amigo, que por momentos habría sentido un poco de miedo por el solitario y oscuro lugar.

 **"¡A que esperamos!"**

Exclamó Tony, rezumando más alegría de la que podía, afirmando las palabras de Rudolph y llenándose de coraje. Quizás no tenia mucho orgullo, pero no podía mostrarse temeroso cuando un vampiro estaba junto a él. El pelinegro asintió y dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada de la cripta que había hallado hace unos días, pudo escuchar a Tony tomar aire cuando se adentraron por el túnel, pero lo ignoro, sabía que el mortal podría sentir miedo, no se lo negaría.

Cuando llegaron al lugar deseado, después de atravesar un túnel oscuro, donde el humano no vio nada, se tuvo que aferrar mas a su amigo inmortal para que ambos puedan esquivar picos de piedra que descendían desde el suelo o desde el techo. Resultaba ser que esta cripta abandonada, se encontraba dentro de una ensenada rocosa, un agujero o cráter dentro de la tierra y rodeada por muros de roca.

 **"Pudimos haber pasado los muros por arriba."**

Sugirió el mortal, al pisar el suelo y dirigirse a su amigo, quien casualmente estaba estirándose los brazos y espalda, haciendo sonar sus huesos con total naturalidad.

 **"Tardaríamos más, son más altos de lo que crees, además, yo veo bien en la oscuridad no tienes por qué preocuparte."**

El pelinegro apoyo sus manos en su cintura, miro a su amigo y sonrió, no esperaba respuesta por parte de Tony, tampoco lo dejo decir mucho, pues se apresuraron a entrar por la puerta de la gran catacumba. A los alrededores del lugar, además de haber algunos árboles, también habían estatuas de personas, -Vampiros quizás- pensó el chico mortal mientras las observaba con curiosidad y asombro.

 **"Deben ser unas catacumbas o criptas importantes."**

Comentó el rubio, caminando junto a su mejor amigo, quien asintió y junto las cejas, fingiendo estar algo interesado o pensativo, pues sucedía que el había visto millones de criptas o catacumbas parecidas, no era nada nuevo para él. Pero no por esa razón tenía que arruinar el momento para el humano.

 **"¿Lo dices por la ubicación? En ese caso, es común que vampiros o miembros importantes de alguna era pasada, acostumbren a enterrar a sus seres queridos en lugares como éstos."**

Informó el joven vampiro, haciendo gestos con sus manos, acompañando su explicación. El rubio lo miraba u escuchaba con atención, este tipo de cosas no se mencionaban en las revistas o cómics sobre los vampiros.

 **"Increíble."**

Fue lo único que respondió el joven mortal, recibiendo una pequeña risa por parte de su amigo. Un ruido extraño hizo que ambos se detuvieran de su andar, incluso puso en alerta al chico vampiro. Tony, por instinto, tomó una rama del suelo y apego su espalda a la de Rudolph, quizás el no sabia defenderse del todo, pero como el vampiro le cubría las espalda el hacia lo mismo.

Se ayudarían mutuamente.

Un rugido agudo sobresalto a ambos muchachos, una niña de cabellos lila salió detrás de un tronco de árbol, mostrando sus colmillos y enseñando sus garras.

Rudolph soltó un gruñido a medias y mostró sus colmillos, pero después se quedo atónito al ver que se trataba de Anna, su hermana menor, quien muy chistosa no paraba de reírse.

 **"¿Los asuste?"**

Pregunto con cierto tono malicioso y sarcástico, acercándose a un avergonzado humano y un molesto vampiro.

 **"Con lo fea que eres asustarías hasta los duendes."**

Respondió con ironía y molestia el pelinegro, se habría cruzado de brazos y fulminado con la mirada a su hermana, que ahora se acercaba a ambos jóvenes.

 **"Estas celoso de que yo si asusto, tu no espantas ni a una mosca Rudy."**

El chico mortal infló los cachetes, estaba aguantándose las carcajadas de mal gusto, aquellos dos se peleaban de una manera demasiado chistosa, pero lo que más le pico la gracia, fue el insulto de Rudolph, hasta el momento, el habría temblado de miedo si no supiera quien era Anna.

 **"De hecho, a mi me dio bastante miedo la primera vez que nos conocimos."**

Interrumpió el humano, defendiendo a su amigo, aunque sus palabras eran algo torpes, atajaba las risas todo lo que podía pero aún así alguna que otra se le escapaba.

 **"Entonces, ¿Que hacen aquí?"**

Pregunto interesada la pequeña, mirándonos sobre todo a Tony intentando hipnotizarlo para sacarle información, pero extrañamente el humano no pareció afectado.

"Nada importante Anna, puedes irte."

Apenas término de hablar, el chico mortal lo interrumpió.

 **"Estamos explorando una cripta abandonada que Rudolph encontró."**

La vampiresa, a pesar de no haber podido usar sus hechizos sobre Tony, recibió la información que necesitaba, una sonrisa victoriosa se cruzó por su rostro y con total descaro se la dedicó a su hermano, quién mólesto miró al mortal y luego a su hermana,

" **Por un momento pensé que se habían escondido para besarse o alguna otra estupidez."**

Aquel comentario dejo pálidos a los dos jóvenes, a Rudolph quizá más pálido que antes, el silencio entre ellos fue incluso más mortal que el mismísimo sol.

Iris azules y rojos se cruzaron en algunas una ocasión, pero luego se desviaron con rapidez.

 **"¿Dije algo malo?"**

Preguntó con preocupación la muchacha al ver tal reacción por parte los jóvenes, estaban tan atónitos que no pudieron hablar por 5 minutos o más.

 **"¡N-no! Creo que a ti te hace falta un novio, Anna."**

Sugirió el rubio, tratando de dejar atrás la situación incómoda, devolviendo el cumplido con la misma medicina a la vampiresa, quien no tardó en sacudir la cabeza y mirar con un sentimiento de despreció al humano. Se cruzó de brazos y se alejo de ambos chicos, avanzando hacia la entrada de la catacumba.

 **"Bien hecho."**

Felicitó el vampiro, golpeando cariñosamente el brazo izquierdo de Tony, ambos se rieron por la reacción de Anna y le siguieron el paso.

 **"No voy a dejar que mi hermana nos arruine la diversión."**

Afirmó el vampiro, tronándose los dedos con algo de entusiasmo, su mirada estaba clavada en la parte posterior de la cabeza de su hermana. Si ella creía que podía fastidiarle los pocos días que le quedaban con Tony, estaba equivocada.

 **"A mi nunca me molestará la presencia de Anna, mientras no haga comentarios ofensivos."**

Declaró el rubio, rascándose la nuca mientras caminaba, su amigo vampiro lo miro de re ojo y no pudo evitar sonreír, Tony parecía mostrarse como inocente pero sabía defenderse con las palabras, recordó cuando le cortaba el rollo de lamentos. Era divertido verlo en acción.

La cripta era oscuridad total, Tony no podía ver nada y no se limitó a quejarse, -pude traer una linterna- pensó apenas se enfrentó a la oscuridad. Los vampiros no se hacían problema pues ellos veían perfectamente los rincones sin luz.

 **"No te quejes tanto, traje una linterna."**

La vampiresa traía consigo una mochila, dentro de esta tenía el objeto prometido para el humano, al entregárselo este agradeció, el vampiro a su lado rodó los ojos, y la luz del aparato se encendió.

La luz no iluminaba todo, pero al menos se podía ver.

El mortal recorrió las tumbas de cemento, sin lápidas que describieron la información, solo una foto vieja y maltrecha de lo que era antes esa o esas personas.

Palabras de asombro se escucharon, todas provenientes de Tony, la cripta parecía más antigua, tanto que ni se podía comparar con las fotos que el joven mortal habría podido ver en Internet.

Rudolph vagaba tranquilamente, flotando detrás de su amigo, no había nada que no haya visto, pero antes de demostrar su desinterés, guardo silencio y permitió al humano disfrutar.

Sin embargo, Anna, se encontraba un tanto confundida, no reconocía la catacumba de muchas en las que había estado o visitado temporalmente, además le extrañaba que sus poderes como el hipnotismo no funcionará con Tony. Creyendo ciegamente que era algo externo, curioseo de aquí a allá manteniéndose alejada lo más que podía de los otros dos chicos, quería hacer notar su enojo y ¿Que mejor que aislarse?.

 **"¡Rudolph, Anna!"**

Llamó con urgencia el mortal, se encontraba agachado en el medio entre dos ataúdes de cemento. Delante de él, había una sepultura más, que lo único que tenía de raro eran las cadenas que sujetaban la tapa.

Ambos vampiros acudieron al llamado de su amigo, uno en cada lado observaron como el rubio sacudía el polvo acumulado sobre la platea.

 **"Creo que es una especie de escrito u homenaje. Si no me equivoco."**

El vampiro observó con detenimiento las palabras escritas sobre el cemento, cada letra parecía impresa con algún molde, pero como tenía años, algunos bordes estaban rotos o resquebrajados y los pedazos de cemento podían sacarse o removerse con facilidad.

 **"Debió ser alguien muy importante."**

Comentó la pequeña vampiresa, sin esperar respuesta, el vampiro comenzó a leer, tuvo que traducir lo que decían aquellas palabras pues el idioma en el que estaban era el Latín.

 **"...De la noche haz de emerger, de la oscuridad haz de nacer..."**

Comenzó el pelinegro juntando las cejas y entrecerrando los ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo por comprender el significado de aquellas palabras.

 **"...Tus colmillos brillarán, tus alas se agitaran..."**

Prosiguió la pequeña vampiresa, que a pesar de la edad que tenia, comprendía muy bien el idioma Latín e incluso traducirlo para Tony y ahorrarle el trabajo a su hermano, no estaba de mas.

 **"...Tu despertar, dará el inicio para la noche eterna..."**

Finalizó el humano, los dos vampiros lo observaron con sorpresa, Tony no tuvo más que encogerse de hombros y resaltar que sabía un poco del Latín, que para leer escrituras sobre los vampiros antiguos tuvo que aprender aquel tan complicado idioma. No había nada que una buena obsesión con vampiros no pueda superar.

Cuando los tres jóvenes creyeron y confiaron en la calma de la cripta, un sonido, uno muy similar a las rupturas que materiales sólidos, rasgo el débil velo del silencio y los hizo sobre saltar.

En la ataúd de cemento principal, aquella resguardada con cadenas, se hizo visible entre las losa (tapa) una mano, misma que había podido destruir con total facilidad el cemento. Pero las mano no fue la única, pronto el cuerpo entero de una criatura comenzó a destruir la tapa del ataúd y a revelar su podrida y decrepita apariencia.

La piel vieja y seca colgaba de alguno de sus brazos, donde el hueso era lo único que la sostenía. La carne o la sangre no existían, eran sólo una capa negra debajo de la arrugada piel y encima de los blanquecinos huesos.

A juzgar por los semejantes colmillos que la criatura enseñó al rugir, los vampiros comprendieron que era momento de huir. Rudolph tomó del brazo a un estupefacto niño mortal que no se creía lo que tenia delante. La pequeña vampiresa no miro atrás, huyó despavorida y detrás de esta venía Rudolph junto a Tony, ambos tomados de la mano y rezando a quien sabe quien por que esa cosa no los alcance.

El destino no era ese, la suerte no estaba de su lado, pues la criatura parecía ser mas rápida incluso cuando su cuerpo podía desmoronarse en cualquier momento. Con sus garras inmundas logró alcanzar la pierna derecha de Tony, su agarre fue erróneo y en el momento de ejercerlo, rasgó la ropa y la piel del muchacho. El joven mortal dejo escapar un grito de completo dolor, al sentir las garras de aquella criatura herir su carne, Rudolph fue frenado y no pudo avanzar mas, debido a su amigo que había sido tomado y tironear de su brazo iba a ser peor.

El agarre no duro mucho, pues el humano utilizo su otra pierna/pie, para dirigir un golpe directo a la cara de aquella criatura muerta o no. La bestia soltó la pierna de Tony apenas sitio el golpe en su cara, que por tal fuerza juraba sentir que su cabeza había sido descolocada de su cuello. Con la desesperación a flor de piel, el vampiro aferro a Tony más a él, lo abrazo y viceversa. Así el escape pudo ser mas veloz.

El olor metálico de la sangre del humano, misma que se desparramaba por toda su pierna, hizo confundir al joven vampiro, quien sintió la tentación de darle una probada a aquel 'licor rojo' pero se contuvo y sacudió la cabeza millones de veces para tratar de sacarse de encima aquel maldito instinto. Un gemido bastante quebrado lo hizo olvidar todo aquello que parecía atormentarlo. Sus ojos rojos se encontraron con los cristalinos iris azules de Tony, quien tensando su mandíbula, apretaba los dientes, dejando que varias lágrimas que describían su dolor, caigan por sus ojos.

 **"Tranquilo, resiste por favor."**

Rogó con miedo el joven vampiro, ver a su amigo en ese estado, le estaba partiendo el alma, incluso más doloroso que una quemadura de rayos solares o una estaca clavada en su carne gris.

Otro gemido desgarrador escapó de los labios de Tony, pero fue sofocado por Anna, quien considerablemente seguía a ambos amigos por detrás y había puesto un trozo de su capa alrededor de la herida de Tony, ajustando con fuerza, ella solo tenia la intención de evitar el desangrado.

 **"¡¿Que cuernos haces?!"**

Exclamó alterado el pelinegro, pero recibió un siseo por parte de su hermana.

 **"Tony esta herido, debemos llevarlo al castillo, y será mejor que nuestros padres o lo de él no nos descubran porque estamos bien muertos."**

Era difícil admitirlo, duro y doloroso ver el sufrimiento de Tony, quien no podía concentrarse en nada más que su agonizante dolor, y su inútil intento de ignorarlo. Rudolph término por acelerar la trayectoria de su vuelo y si fuera posible, ocultarse en las sombras del bosque para hacer de su presencia invisible, si los padres de Tony se enteraban de lo que había ocurrido, seria el fin para su amistad.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Vampiros primordiaux**

 _No había nada más que el ruido insoportable de los lamentos del muchacho, el mortal que había sido herido por una criatura en las catacumbas o criptas abandonadas._

 _Apenas ambos vampiros llegaron al castillo, dejaron a Tony sobre su cama, este mismo no paraba de retorcerse del dolor, su pecho subía y bajó con rapidez, la agitación en su respiración y los jadeos indicaron que estaba delirando._

 _La pequeña vampira quito el trozo de tela que cubrió la herida de Tony, y se destacó en la profundidad de la herida, además de contener toda la sangre derramada y el poder de la misma._

 **-Quédate con él, traeré algo para limpiarle la herida.**

 _Declarar la joven, sabiendo que su hermano no estaba prestando atención, porque estaba haciendo lo posible para tener un Tony despierto._ _Y así la noche, el quinto día de vacaciones, la amistad con el mortal y el vampiro, arruinado por un accidente, este día iba a marcarse en la memoria de Rudolph para siempre._

 _Con suerte, ambos hermanos vampiro limpiaron la herida del mortal, y vendársela con un par de gasas y tela._ _Sin embargo, no tengo que tener que desinfectar con alcohol, sino también con el dolor, el dolor, el insoportable y el sofocante dolor._

 _Los padres de Tony estaban durmiendo tranquilamente, al igual que los dueños del hotel-castillo, los padres de Rudolph, se convirtieron en 'cenar' y disfrutar la noche._ _En esos momentos, la suerte no estaba por su lado, pero no por mucho tiempo. La pequeña vampiresa tiene desde la ventana de la habitación el estado semi inconsciente y el agonizante de Tony._

 _Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, con sus ojos, en la figura de su amigo, y con un posible remolino de pensamientos, en su mente, en el menor, que no tiene más remedio que negar con la cabeza. La habitación Sin antes cerrar la ventana y las cortinas._

 **-... Lo siento tanto, debes explorar esa catacumba antes de ir directamente a ella, mis imprudencias sólo te han metido en líos ...**

 _Los lamentos constantes de Rudolph sólo impacientaban el alma del mortal, apenas oyó las palabras bañadas en el sentimiento de culpabilidad, arrugó el ceño y la cabeza de la izquierda, tratando de demostrarle a su amigo, que no quiero escuchar esa otra vez._

 **-Cállate, esto no es tu culpa, fue un accidente. Tus imprudencias fueron las mejores aventuras de mi vida ...**

 _Con esa última palabra, el muchacho ha perdido sus fuerzas y se ha visto tan solo en un solo suspiro._ _La posibilidad de dormir en su ataúd-armario otra vez, el vampiro cubrió el cuerpo (hasta el pecho) de Tony con una manta, y luego se recostó junto a él._

 _Estaba hambriento, retorcémoslo, retorcémoslo, pero no perdimos en el estado._

 _Aunque no hay más remedio que despierto con sus ojos y levitar hasta la puerta._ _Apenas bajaba las escaleras, se topo con su hermana subiendo las mismas._

 **-¿Puedes cuidar a Tony? Yo tengo que comer algo, tengo hambre.**

 _Anna no necesitó que diga más nada, asintió obediente y continuó subiendo las escaleras, sin tocar los escalones, solo flotando en el aire._ _Rudolph hizo el mayor esfuerzo para no perder la cabeza mientras cazaba, la noche siguió su curso, aunque cada día fue una maldita eternidad para el joven y el pequeño vampiro, que no se espera más que la recuperación de Tony._

* * *

 _Al día siguiente, cada integrante de las dos familias que convivían en un gran castillo, actuaron con total normalidad, ninguno de ellos se conoció._ _Rudolph y Anna hacían un buen trabajo de mendigar o fingir, pero el problema era la vida cuando los vampiros debían dormir y los humanos levantarse._

 _Mientras tanto, en el interior del armario, se puede leer y escuchar los pasos de Dottie resonaban por el suelo decorado por la suave alfombra._

 **-A Tony levantarse.**

 _Murmuró suavemente la mujer, sabía que el vampiro estaba durmiendo, o lo que creía, así que deberíamos respetar y no hacer tanto ruido. Al ver que su hijo no le responde, debe acercarse a las cortinas y abrir un poco._

 _Apenas la luz del sol tocó el rostro del muchacho, este se retorció y colocó las mantas sobre su cabeza, soltando un gruñido un tanto molesto._

 **-Tony ...**

 _Volvió a decir la mujer cariñosamente, con una sonrisa de lado se acercó a la cama y el intento de quitar las mantas de la cabeza de su hijo._ _Se colocó las manos sobre la boca y se descubrió un potente grito que además de alertar a su marido hubiera despertado a los vampiros._

 **-Mamá, ¿Qué sucede?**

 _Preguntó el rubio, quitándose las mantas de encima e incorporando un medio en el colchón de la cama, mirando a su madre como todo niño preocupado. Pero una vez más, la luz del sol no tuvo más remedio que alejarse de la cama y escabullirse en las esquinas de la habitación._

 _Preocupada más que nunca, la mujer cerró las cortinas y se acercó a su muchacho. Rudolph que aún se hallaba despierto abrió una de las puertas del armario y se asomó por estas intentos._

 **-Tony, estas pálido, muy pálido.**

 _Informarse con miedo a la mujer, sentándose junto a su hijo._

 **-¿Acaso tus amigos vampiros te mordieron?**

 _Dottie esperaba una respuesta inmediata, pero esas palabras se convirtieron en un alma pobre de Rudolph, quien jamas se convirtió en una clavar sus colmillos en el cuello de Tony._

 **-¡Rudolph o Anna jamas me harían esto mamá ...!**

 _Declaró el chico mortal, indignado por aquel pensamiento tan egoísta por parte de su madre, quien se ha dado cuenta de que todavía no hay mucha confianza en la familia de SackVille-Bagge._

 **-¿Entonces como me explicas las quemaduras de sol y las garras?**

 _Exigió la mujer, Tony la miro confundido, pero antes de replicar sus palabras, echó un vistazo a su cuerpo y con un estupor total._

 _Esto no es lo más sorprendente, las zapatillas del muchacho, han sido destrozadas gracias a que sus pies han crecido de tamaño, el o los dedos los pulgares de sus pies estaban corridos de lugar, más que pies humanos parecían de animal. Solo que a estas patas le hacían falta una buena cantidad de pelo, almohadillas y garras._

 _El pobre chico mortal no tiene una buena explicación para tal transformación, con los nervios hasta el cuello miro a su madre y espero una posible muestra de bondad._

* * *

 _Esa misma noche, los niños no tienen más opciones que los que han tenido en los catacumbas, los padres de Rudolph tienen un punto de castigarlo, pero ya no la servía de nada, el hecho fue hecho._

 _Y para el cambio tan radical de Tony, solo la explicación de qué sería el tiempo debido a que había sido un rasguño y no una mordida, pero que había algo que el señor Frédérick no comprendía. Tony era medio vampiro ahora, pero no se ve como ellos, su aspecto era mas 'primitivo'._

 **-¡Vampiros antiguos! O vampiros primordiales.**

 _Exclamó el padre de Rudolph, después de largos minutos de rebuscar en sus recuerdos lejanos._

 **-Según recuerdo, los primeros vampiros en este mundo, y después vinieron sus primos lejanos, osea otras especies de vampiros. Nosotros somos una.**

 _Explicó el adulto, obteniendo miradas curiosas y atentas, no solo un obsesionado con vampiros sino también parte de los padres del mismo y los demás SackVille-Bagge._

 **-Entonces Tony fue ... rasguñado por un vampiro primordial y por ello se transformó en uno.**

 _Concluyó Rudolph, todavía no estaba demasiado seguro de sus palabras o las de su padre. Según sus conocimientos, la mordida debía ser la causante de la transformación._

 **-Creo que la maldición de los vampiros primordiales estaba en todo su cuerpo, las garras eran unas pocas, y al entrar en contacto con la piel de los mortales ...**

 _El alcalde guardo silencio, por lo tanto, no sería tan obvio._  
 _Todos los presentes guardaron silencio unos minutos, hasta que un aburrido mortal-inmortal comenzó a tamborear sus dedos contra la mesa de madera en la que se ha recargado. Escuchando la interminable charla y de la vez en la discusión de los vampiros._

 **-¿Hay o no manera de que vuelva a la normalidad?**

 _Insistió una vez más el padre de Tony._

 **-No estoy seguro, los vampiros primordiales estan extintos, fueron los más antiguos.**

 _Respondió un tanto apenado el señor Frédérick._

 **-¡Ya basta!**

 _Exclamó indignado el rubio, llamando a la atención de todos, incluso a Rudolph, quien no se esperaba tan reacción._

 **-¡Esto es mi culpa! No de Rudolph! Fui yo quien insistió sobre la exploración de la catacumba y así como fue mi idea, voy a afrontar las consecuencias, no es necesario lamentar ni preocuparse por mi!**

 _Aquellas palabras denotaban la frustracion, ¡El tenía 13 años! No era un niño, el quería crecer y afrontar los problemas y las consecuencias que estos traerían._ _Su sueño de conocer a los vampiros se cumplió y mejoró ¡Ser uno de ellos!_

 _Rudolph podría creer que las vacaciones de su amigo se habían arruinado, pero el mortal-inmortal pensaba lo contrario, si no se puede vivir como un ser humano el resto de los días -O de su vida- antes de encontrar una cura, entonces disfrutaría de su Forma vampírica aún cuando era algo desconocido._

 **-¡Miren el lado bueno! Al menos no estoy muerto o enfermo, la herida ya sanó.**

 _Tony sabía que no era bueno ni que los padres ni las leyes de los vampiros, sino que también conocían a sus padres, y era seguro que los integrian. Aun cuando su destino ahora era diferente y esperaba que la familia de los SackVille-Bag lo comprendan también._ _Que no haya tenido en cuenta el peso de la culpa._


	4. Chapter 4

**L** **as maravillas de la oscuridad.**

 _Se dice que la sangre es más espesa que el agua, que depende de su portador el sabor que podría llegar a tener, a veces dulce, otras veces amarga. ¿Qué es lo que hace la sangre de animal tan deliciosa?_

 _Y cuando digo animal, no me refiero sólo a los cuadrúpedos._

 _La sangre para algunos sólo es un fluido que alimenta y fortalece el cuerpo, mientras aún permanece dentro de la carne y debajo de la piel. Pero para otros, es el néctar de la inmortalidad, aquel licor que te embriaga y te vuelve loco, adicto, te hace querer beber cada vez más._

 _La sangre tan roja, espesa, cálida y dulce, atrae a las peores bestias nocturnas que haz de imaginarte. Condena a aquellos que se han atrevido a beberla, a un destino oscuro._

 _Los vampiros son ese destino, son oscuridad, son los seres de la noche que equilibran las almas de este mundo torcido._

 _Tiene que haber vida para que haya muerte, algunas almas deben ser arrancadas de sus cuerpos para que otras puedan vivir. Los vampiros cumplen esa función, incluso sin que ellos lo sepan._

 _Ellos son los únicos seres capaces de absorberte la vida, con tan solo clavar sus colmillos delicadamente en tu cuello._

 _¿Quién ha dicho que ser un vampiro era tarea fácil?_

 _Si pretendes vivir bajo las sombras, luchar constantemente con ese instinto asesino que obliga a matar, y llevar en tus manos la sangre de millones de almas, entonces la locura ya se ha apoderado de ti._

...

 _La carne cruda no era suficiente, quizás podía alimentarse pero no sería para siempre, el mortal cada día tenía más hambre, si no mordía la mesa entonces se comía las uñas o peor aún, su propia piel._

 _Habían transcurrido solo 2 días desde su transformación, y lo peor de todo es que se le había prohibido beber sangre, ya sea de animal o humano. Temían aún de que aquel néctar rojo convierta al joven en una bestia, en una máquina de matar._

 _Pero estaban haciendo mal, cada hora que pasaba, el joven era torturado por dolores de cabeza y las entrañas que se retorcía sin piedad en su interior. Los colmillos no le habían crecido pero eso no le impedía que con fuerza podría desgarrar el estomago de una vaca. Si se lo propusiera._

 _Durante la noche en la que el humano se encerró en su cuarto, no se escuchaban más que gruñidos y lamentos, el joven vampiro, Rudolph, no podía soportar ver tal sufrimiento en su amigo, y lo peor de todo es que no sabía cómo ayudarlo._

 _Al tercer día, las dos familias decidieron cenar - almorzar juntas, para disfrazar sus preocupaciones por el muchacho, pero ninguna sonrisa podría ocultar el miedo a que el alma de aquel inexperto mortal se corrompiese._

 _La actitud de Tony hacia Rudolph había cambiado radicalmente, si no le gruñía entonces lo ignoraba o lo fulminaba con la mirada. No se sentía a gusto con nadie. Llegó a odiar la compañía y la luz._

 _El comportamiento tan inusual u anormal del pequeño Tony, solo causó miedo en sus padres, quienes no tenían idea del infierno que esta alma estaba enfrentando._

 _Aquel infierno que creaba su mente, tratando de resistirse a los impulsos de matar. Aquella cena y almuerzo familiar sólo término en silencio, el pequeño Tony sólo se retiró a su habitación, hecho una furia y ni sabía por qué._

 _Su amigo Rudolph no hizo más que seguirlo e intentar calmarlo, ya sea hablándole o tomando una de sus manos pero no recibió más que un rechazo. Al ver tal desprecio, el padre del mortal se incorporó y lo llamo por su nombre con un aire de firmeza._

 **-Basta, Tony... Tú no eres así, contrólate.**

 _Exigió el padre, observando a su hijo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. El nombrado y observado por todos los presentes en el castillo, se detuvo en seco, apretó los puños con tal fuerza que llego a lastimarse a sí mismo._

 **-¡Déjenme en paz!**

 _Exclamó con duras palabras que pronto se fueron transformado de gruñidos a un potente e intimidante rugido peor que el de los SackVille-Bagge._

 _No bastaba con rugir, mostró sus colmillos recién crecidos, apretados contra su otra fila de dientes semi filosos y sus ojos cuyos iris estaban entre el color azul y el negro._

 _El padre del mortal quedó atónito ante tal escena, no sabría ni que decir, pues ese no era su hijo y lo mismo iba para el peli negro, ya no reconocía en que se había convertido su amigo._

 _El rubio se dio cuenta, su rostro se torno adolorido, triste y culpable, sintió un dolor en su pecho que lo obligó a huir de las miradas de todos, sobre todo la de Rudolph, por alguna razón sintió vergüenza._

 _La velocidad del muchacho fue inmensa, en un parpadeo se había vuelto una sombra y se habría escabullido por las escaleras hasta su habitación._

 _El ruido de la puerta cerrándose dejo a todos dudando. Pero un vampiro de peinado medio despeinado, puso firmes los hombros y se decidió a ir por el mortal, tranquilizando a los otros, prometiéndoles de que haría lo imposible por tranquilizar a aquel medio vampiro desorientado. Así que flotando por las escaleras se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Tony y al llegar no bastó con un empujón sobre la puerta, para poder verlo._

 _Allí hecho un bollito junto a la ventana, se encontraba su mejor amigo, ahogándose en lágrimas y echándose las culpas, cuando sabía perfectamente que todo este lío, fue gracias a él. Con un suspiro se acercó a Tony y no hizo más que abrazarlo, pasando sus manos y brazos alrededor del torso del chico, aferrándose a este con tal fuerza y necesidad que parecía que no quería perderlo._

 **-Tony, por favor...**

 _Rogó el vampiro con la intensión de traerle la calma a su querido amigo, de ofrecerle la seguridad que necesitaba y si fuese posible demostrarle el amor y la preocupación que estaba sintiendo por él. Le generaba tantos sentimientos este mortal._

 **-Quiero salir de aqui, necesito alimentarme, tengo hambre.**

 _Susurro con desesperación el pequeño humano, denotando con tan simples palabras el deseo que surgía desde su interior y lo condenaba al sufrimiento de estos últimos días._

 **-No es recomendable, Tony, ya viste lo que me hizo a mi, no quiero que pases por lo mismo.**

 _Las palabras del vampiro fueron cortadas tan abrupta mente, el mortal no le permitió hablar mas, quiso contarle el rollo con un codazo pero el peli negro lo evadió, se echó hacia atrás y flotando observó perplejo a su amigo. Allí de pie, junto a la ventana y con la luz de la luna iluminando le por detrás, con las iris pequeñas y sus ojos azules brillantes el humano se defendió._

 **-¡No me importa!**

 _Exclamó con un grito y un par de gruñidos al final, se dio media vuelta y apoyo su mano izquierda sobre la ventana, las garras arañaron el vidrio y generaron un ruido horrible. Pero lo que más asustó, fue la terrible escena que se presentó ante los ojos rojos del pequeño vampiro._

 _Desde la espalda de su amigo, se hizo visible un bulto,que mas tarde paso a volverse ropa desgarrada y sangre desparramada por todo el cuerpo del mortal. Desde los omóplato del medio - vampiro, crecieron un par de brazos, cuyos dedos alargados anormalmente se unían con membranas de fuerte piel negra. Alas, Tony era un vampiro alado._

 _Tan rápido como antes, el mortal - inmortal empujó las ventanas y se lanzó por el balcón, cayendo en picada hacia el suelo o pavimento del castillo. Rudolph no lo pensó dos veces y voló en dirección a su amigo, para salvarlo de una posible muerte._

 _Pero el medio vampiro abrió sus alas con un movimiento brusco y comenzó a agitar ambos miembros al mismo tiempo, levantando vuelo y cambiando la trayectoria, yendo en dirección del bosque, planeaba internarse y perderse en la oscuridad. Rudolph lo siguió, su ceño estaba fruncido y su rostro podría demostrar molestia, pero dentro de su mente era un mar de sentimientos. A él le importaba una mierda en que bestia se transformará su amigo, él iría detrás de éste y sacrificaría todo por traerlo de vuelta. No era por devolverle el favor de ayudarlo en el pasado, era porque el realmente lo amaba._


	5. Chapter 5

**El reflejo en tus ojos.**

 _Le era difícil comprender como el medio vampiro tenia tal rapidez, aun sin energías, no había probado ni una gota de sangre para nutrir su cuerpo y darle fuerza a sus músculos._

 _Pero existía la posibilidad de que la desesperación y la ira le daban esa adrenalina y fuerza que precisaba para huir, no importaba que tan cansado esté, ni la experiencia de vuelo o cuan pesadas estén sus alas. Ese joven vampiro tenía hambre y nada lo detendría hasta saciar su sed._

 _Rudolph necesitó de varias de sus fuerzas para alcanzar a Tony, en alguno de sus encuentros por el bosque, este pudo presenciar como los blancos dientes del muchacho desgarraban las fibras musculares de algún animal._

 _Aquel líquido carmesí tan conocido y amado por los vampiros, ahora manchaba las manos, la ropa y parte de la cara de Tony._

 _Como este no quería que lo molestasen o al menos que Rudolph lo viera en ese estado, era obligado a huir cada vez que el pelinegro lo alcanzaba._

 _En ningún momento, Tony se dignó a mirar a Rudolph a los ojos, solo fue una posibilidad de miles en las que el vampiro pudo ver en los ojos azulados de su amigo, el reflejo de si mismo y la desesperación._

 _El miedo, no sólo de si mismo sino también al rechazo, a lo que podía suceder en el futuro, temía que sus impulsos salvajes lo conviertan en un asesino._

 _Tony estaba siendo perseguido por sus propios demonios, por sus deseos oscuros y despiadados._

 _Huyendo con vergüenza, escondiéndose con miedo y lamentándose en voz baja, por un momento Rudolph, se vio reflejado en esos orbes. En esos bellos ojos que no había podido dejar de admirar desde el primer momento en que los vio._

 _La oscuridad del bosque no sirvió completamente para ocultar a Tony, no importaba que árbol o roca esquivara, el otro vampiro lo alcanzaba._

 _Se ideó la manera de ocultarse entre una formación rocosa, para esperar al que el otro chico pasará de largo._

 _No logro nada pues su abrigo rojo era visible y Rudolph podía sentir su olor adonde sea que vaya. El pelinegro tomó por la cintura al rubio y lo forzó a que escuche sus palabras, se elevó en el cielo por encima de las rocas para que cualquier movimiento brusco no termine hiriéndolo a él o a su amigo._

 _Como era de esperarse, el medio vampiro se zamarreó y gruño, tratando de intimidar, pero lo único que lograba era que lo sostuvieran con más fuerza._

 **-No pienso soltarte, hagas lo que hagas.**

 _Aquella aclaración también tenía una pequeña amenaza. El mortal captó esas palabras y las interpretó de mal manera, que solo lo hizo enfurecer más, llevó sus manos por detrás de su espalda y pudo alcanzar la capa del otro vampiro._

 _Con un movimiento veloz, el medio vampiro tiró de la capa, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia adelante y encorvaba la espalda, logrando poner de cabeza al otro vampiro y tirarlo hacia adelante._

 _Quizás Rudolph dio un par de vueltas en el aire gracias a la fuerza bruta del otro vampiro, pero término por darse vuelta y enfrentar a su amigo con la amenaza bien marcada en sus semblantes._

 _Tony se contuvo de rugirle, solo le mostró los colmillos y dio un bufido similar al de un gato, solo que un poco más grave y acompañado de crueles gruñidos._

 _Sin esperarse nada, recibió un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara por parte de Rudolph. Tuvo que retroceder unos metros y mantenerse alejado por unos momentos mirando con sorpresa al otro vampiro._

 **-No te atrevas a gruñirme, soy tu amigo, no pretendo hacerte daño, déjame ayudarte.**

 _Suplico una vez más, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había dicho sin recibir respuestas._

 _Quizás un golpe fue necesario para traer la conciencia del mortal otra vez, con delicadeza apoyo su mano en la mejilla derecha que recibió el golpe y se acarició la misma._

 **-Lo siento Rudolph.**

 _Respondió avergonzado y se alejó, su trayectoria de vuelo terminó siendo la misma, se internó en el bosque y se perdió en la oscuridad._

 _O eso fue lo que creyó._

 _Al fin y al cabo, el medio vampiro decidió detenerse a las orillas de un lago, estaba cansado de tanto volar, los músculos de sus alas le dolían más que nunca, los habría sobrecargado de esfuerzo, para ser su primera vez en el vuelo._

 _Se acercó lo suficiente al agua y allí pudo contemplar su reflejo, la sangre restante, que manchaba su rostro, goteaba y caía al agua, deshaciéndose y mezclándose con la misma. Sin esperar más, decidió borrar esa imagen de él, se lavó la cara y las manos, quitándose todo ese líquido carmesí, que si no hubiese sido por su voluntad, seguiría manchándose las manos con la sangre de todos los animales del bosque... Y quien sabe si también de un humano._

 _Ya había dejado un completo rastro de animales muertos a donde sea que huía._

 _Se movió de lugar y se alejó un poco de donde se había lavado, aun quedando junto a la orilla se agachó y metió su cabeza dentro del agua, permaneciendo así durante minutos._

 **-¡Tony!**

 _Al reconocer aquella voz, sacó la cabeza del agua y con las gotas cayendo por su rostro, dirigió su mirada por encima de su hombro, viéndolo allí, al joven vampiro, su único mejor amigo, quien se acercaba a él a paso moderadamente lento._

 _El pelinegro se tranquilizó cuando vio que los cachetes de su semi pálido amigo se desinflaban y este tragaba el contenido dentro de su boca, lo que confirmaba que estaba bebiendo agua._

 **-...Rudolph...**

 **-Por una vez, escúchame, no huyas de mi porque te aseguro que te perseguiré adonde sea que vayas.**

 _Comenzó el vampiro, quizás no era muy persuasivo pero hacia su mejor esfuerzo, desde la distancia que lo separaba de Tony, pudo ver la marca de su mano en uno de sus cachetes, quizás se paso un poco con ese golpe, pero no iba a disculparse pues se lo merecía._

 _Que tenia para decir en contra de las palabras de la única persona que se había dignado en seguirlo y tratado de tranquilizarlo. El rubio se quedo en silencio sin despegar su mirada de Rudolph, observando atentamente como este se acercaba a él a paso moderadamente lento._

 **-Tengo miedo.**

 _Dijo finalmente, apartando la mirada y enterrando sus garras en el barro de la orilla del lago._

 _Pronto sintió que lo abrazaban por detrás y separo sus manos del fango al sentir el calor del otro chico en su espalda. Extrañado por tal gesto, recordó que la primera vez que tocó a Rudolph, su mano estaba fría, en cambio cuando lo abrazo allí en el cementerio, pudo sentir la cálida temperatura del vampiro a pesar de este estaba ... Muerto._

 _O quizás no del todo._

 **-Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero si sigues comportándote como un niño o una gallina asustadiza, no nos dejas la posibilidad de ayudarte.**

 _Aquellas palabras fueron un tanto duras, pero eran sinceras, el mortal que estaba de cuclillas, se sentó sobre el pasto que aun cubría las orillas del lago y se dio la vuelta para devolverle el gesto a su amigo, lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, escondiendo su cabeza en el hueco en el cuello y el hombro del pelinegro._

 **-Tienes que ser fuerte, Tony, yo se que lo eres, solo estas confundido.**

 **-Nunca imaginé lo difícil que era ser un vampiro.**

 _Admitió amargamente, provocando una risa bastante fuerte por parte del otro._

 **-De hecho, no lo es, pero tu raza de vampiro si, lamentablemente.**

 _El pelinegro dejo ver una amplia sonrisa pero la borro inmediatamente al ver la mueca molesta del rubio._

 **-Gracias, realmente eres un gran psicólogo Rudolph.**

 _La expresión del nombrado se apaciguó cuando noto que su amigo estaba volviendo._

 **-¡Oh! De nada, es que me inscribí en la real academia de Psicología.**

 _Comentó con cierto acento francés, provocando pequeñas risas en el rubio, aquellas bromas eran tan particulares, otra había sido la de peinarse._

 **-Eres un vampiro muy cool. Realmente.**

 _El rubio dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se volvió hacia su amigo para observarlo a los ojos y compartir una mirada de las muchas que habrían compartido._

 **-Tú también eres 'cool', tu nuevo aspecto te hace ver...**

 _El pelinegro se llevó una mano a su barbilla y se la acarició, miro al rubio y fingió pensar en algo profundamente._

 **-Me hace ver como un mortal medio vampiro que es muy gruñón.**

 _Concluyó creyendo saber la respuesta cuando Rudolph lo tomo por sorpresa recalcando que se veía 'electrizan-te'. El mortal terminó por explotar a carcajadas, aquello ni siquiera tenía sentido, o se relacionaba con él, pero admiraba el intento de Rudolph._

 **-Me alegra que hayas vuelto a tus cabales.**

 _Dicho esto, golpeó el hombro de Tony suavemente, aunque sabía que no le causaría daño alguno, ya que en esa forma su cuerpo estaba fortalecido. Y si antes cuando era humano tenía fuerza para empujarlo y meterlo en su ataúd - armario, ahora tenía la fuerza de levantar una roca dos veces más grande que su tamaño y arrojarse la si se lo proponía o lo molestaba mucho._

 **-Prometo no volver a descontrolarme, todavía le debo una disculpa a mis padres y a los tuyos.**

 _El mortal se había puesto de pie, se había separado de aquel tierno abrazo, segundos después se lamento, pues le encantaba esa cercanía con Rudolph, extrañamente, y desde el principio que lo vio, fue cautivado y sentía una extraña atracción hacia el otro muchacho. Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente que era ese sentimiento mutuo._

 _Pero sin decirse nada, sabían demostrarse el cariño y el secreto amor, no había necesidad de palabras._

 _La calma se vio interrumpida, pues Tony repentinamente tomó a Rudolph de la cintura y levantó vuelo, esquivando u salvando a su vampirico amigo de un ataque._

 _Así es, un bestia similar a un hombre pero cubierto de pelo, con rasgos lóbulos y alas de murciélago, se había abalanzado sobre los muchachos aprovechando que estaban distraídos._

 _La bestia rugió con fuerza, tratando de intimidar a ambos vampiros, antes de abalanzarse sobre ellos una vez más. Tony empujó a Rudolph lejos de él y le encesto un terrible manotazo en toda la jeta a aquella criatura, dejándole un brutal rasguño._

 _El pelinegro que se encontraba flotando a lado de Tony, observó con asombro la situación._

 _El medio vampiro dejo escapar un rugido aterrador, dirigido a la criatura, misma que se volvió hacia ellos con el mismo odio y se dignó a perseguirlos._

 _Tony tomó la mano de Rudolph y le indicó que se aferrara a él por la espalda. El otro vampiro obedeció y cuando estuvo allí, Tony comenzó a volar a una velocidad increíble, alejándose pero también huyendo de la otra bestia, quien los persiguió._

 _Y encima el muy desgraciado traía a sus compañeros, eran como 4 licantropos alados que persiguieron a los dos vampiros._

 _Pero allí no era los únicos aterradores, una criatura semi esquelética, observaba toda la situación desde la copa de un árbol._

 _Sus ojos brillantes se agrandaron cuando vio al joven medio vampiro y su amigo, huir de aquellas inmundas bestias peludas. Dejo atrás su escondite, abrió sus alas y volando logró alcanzar a una de esas bestias._

 _La jalo del pie con tanta fuerza que llego a dislocar le el hueso de la rodilla, el perro aulló de dolor, y se volvió furioso hacia su atacante. Quien esperaba ese momento para cazarlo por el cuello y montarse sobre este desde su espalda._

 _Como si fuese un caballo, la bestia lucho por sacarse de encima a la otra criatura, quien comenzó con quebrarle las alas de la manera más brutal posible, desgarrando incluso las membranas alares del licántropos y obligándolo a caer._

 _Cuando la bestia se hallaba con la cabeza enterrada bajo la tierra, la otra criatura esquelética, volvió a caer sobre su espalda, y como sabía que el licántropo no estaba muerto aún, clavo sus colmillos en el músculo trapezoidal derecho, perforando la piel y los músculos del animal._

 _Le estaba chupando la sangre. Hasta dejarlo más seco que una pasa de uva._


	6. Chapter 6

**...Destino maldito...**

 _Aquellas criaturas no parecían rendirse aún cuando el medio vampiro les rugió y les advirtió que si lo tocaban a él o Rudolph, literalmente los asesinaría, pero no pudo hacer mucho, aquel instinto salvaje que habría tenido hace horas atrás se había extinguido, pues, su cuerpo ya había sido nutrido con sangre y su mente se encontraba en calma._

 _No corría peligro su cordura, así que sus instintos no manejaron su cuerpo, tampoco sabía pelear, no le quedaba más que huir. Pero no podría ser para siempre, pues el sol comenzaba a asomarse por allá en el horizonte, aclarando el cielo poco a poco._

 _Una de las criaturas había logrado alcanzar a Tony, solo que la distancia que los separaba se media en metros de altura, aprovechando que ya no había muchos árboles cerró sus alas y se dejó caer sobre los muchachos._

 _Rudolph alertó a Tony, del enemigo que se les venía encima, el rubio se hizo a un lado, inclinando su cuerpo hacia la izquierda y dejando que aquel lobo estúpido se estampe contra una roca que adornaba el suelo del bosque y que ahora tendría la cara de un licántropo moldeada en ella._

 _Se habían podido deshacer de uno, pero los otros dos no eran tan estúpidos, en cuanto la luz del sol comenzó a iluminar gran parte del bosque, el medio vampiro se vio obligado a esconderse en la poca sombra que quedaba, evadiendo mortales rayos solares, además de troncos y rocas._

Lastimosamente, el mortal- inmortal, no veía muy bien durante el día, así que su velocidad se vio reducida pues sus ojos no podían distinguir las cosas que tenía más adelante, y por miedo a llevarse puesto un tronco debía arriesgar su cuello, que pronto sería alcanzado por esas inmundas bestias.

 _Al final, su huida no sirvió de nada, pues ambos jóvenes fueron acorralados junto a una pared rocosa inmensa, ambos licántropos, los habían rodeado y se acercaban a ellos peligrosamente, mostrando en todo momento sus filas de colmillos y garras afiladas._

 _Tony no permitiría que le hagan daño a su amigo, se puso delante de Rudolph y abrió sus alas, alzándolas hacia el cielo, mientras se agachaba, poniéndose de cuclillas, con las garras torcidas sobre su palma. El mortal esperaba el momento por si debía atacar._

 _Ambas bestias peludas sonrieron burlonamente al ver tal estupidez e imprudencia, pero no alcanzaron a tocar a los muchachos ya que dos manos los tomaron por el cuero de la nuca, tironeando con fuerza y haciéndolos caer hacia atrás._

 _Lo que sea que haya ejercido tal fuerza, habría huido a través de las sombras, los dos licántropos se pusieron de pie confundidos por lo que acababa de ocurrir._

 _Recobrando la conciencia y su orden de matar, se volvieron hacia los muchachos, gruñendo una vez más. Sin embargo, no pudieron dar ni un paso más debido a que aquella criatura esquelética y alada que los seguía, aterrizó delante de los dos licántropos, teniendo tanto a Rudolph como Tony a sus espaldas, protegiéndolos sin que se dieran cuenta._

 **\- ¿Que clase de matones cobardes son ustedes?**

 _Pregunto aquella recién llegada, su voz era claramente de mujer, pero se oía ronca y áspera, casi como la de una vieja ermitaña._

 _Las bestias no respondieron, al contrario comenzaron a retroceder, pues sabían perfectamente quien era esa criatura, y a pesar de que todos eran unos monstruos, ella en particular podría hacer temblar hasta el mismísimo coco._

 _Sin dejarles más tiempo a huir, aquella criatura abrió su boca y dejo escapar un potente grito que aturdió a aquellos dos licántropos, además de reventar les los tímpanos._

 _Aturdidos y confundidos, ambas bestias levantaron vuelo, en un intento desesperado por huir, pero la criatura esquelética no se los permitió, los tomó de los pies a ambos y los jaló con tal fuerza, hasta estampar los contra el suelo._

 _Y no fue hasta que escuchó el 'Crack' que los dejó en paz._

 _Rudolph y Tony, observaban con cautela y recelo, como esta 'mujer' mataba sin esfuerzo a aquellas dos bestias, para después chuparles la sangre hasta dejarlos secos y si fuera posible reducidos a cenizas._

 _Cuando la criatura se volvió hacia los dos muchachos que la miraban con ojos confundidos, dejó como gran testigo su plena transformación. Gracias a la sangre que había bebido, la carne de su cuerpo tomaba volumen, escondiendo los huesos con fibras musculares y piel fríamente grisácea. El néctar de la inmortalidad le estaba devolviendo la identidad, quizás no era la misma de antes pero se sentía mejor que ser un esqueleto podrido._

 **\- ¿Están bien?**

 _Preguntó la mujer, mirando a ambos muchachos, su voz esta vez era más suave, pero en su tono podía distinguirse cierta preocupación._

 **\- ¿Por qué te preocupa?**

 _Más que pregunta fue una exigencia, pues el pelinegro no confiaba en esa mujer por más que los haya salvado, y agradecía que Tony no había bajado la guardia._

 **\- ¡Por qué esas criaturas no los perseguían porque si!**

 _Exclamó algo alterada, pero pronto se calmo, debía considerar que estos dos chicos no entendían nada de lo que estaba sucediendo._

 **\- ¿A qué te refieres? Acaso hicimos algo para molestarlos?**

 _Aquella pregunta provenía del rubio, quien había cerrado sus alas y se había puesto de pie; había bajado la guardia y Rudolph ya se estaba maldiciendo en su mente por aquel acto._

 **-Si y no, pero antes de que vengan mas, deben confiar en mí.**

 _Aquella petición parecía algo apurada, la criatura alada -o vampiresa- tenía prisa, pero también tenía el temor de que los rayos del sol los convirtieran en polvo._

 _Para la suerte de los tres, el sol se vio ocultado tras gigantescos y gordos nubarrones, que mas que iluminar oscurecieron todo el cielo, anunciando con sus truenos una brusca y violenta tormenta._

 **\- ¿Por qué haríamos algo así?**

 _La desconfianza se hacía notar en aquellas palabras, el rubio miro con recelo a la mujer, segundos después de haber hablado._

 **-Por qué soy la única que puede volverte a la normalidad, Tony Thompson.**

 _Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para dejar sin habla a ambos muchachos, que confundidos se miraron entre ellos, sin comprender y sin saber que hacer en aquel momento._

...

 _La familia de los Thompson se encontraba en el castillo, aguardando en silencio, rogándole a la suerte de que su hijo vuelva, no sabían nada de que este había huido del castillo._

 _Los SackVille Bagge tenían el pequeño presentimiento, de que tanto Rudolph como Tony estaban fuera, no se atrevieron a irse a dormir hasta que ambos muchachos vuelvan al castillo espeluznante._

 _Los ancianos y dueños del hotel, cerraron las cortinas para evitar que la luz del sol hiera a los vampiros, pero no lo vieron necesario, pues afuera, soplaba un potente viento capaz de doblar los árboles, la lluvia y los rayos iluminando el cielo, anunciaron la llegada de una gran tormenta._

 **\- ¿Lluvia? ¿En pleno verano?**

 _Se pregunto a sí misma la anciana, recibiendo una mirada confundida de su marido, quien levantó los hombros y negó con la cabeza._

 **-Bueno, al menos el sol no podrá herirlos.**

 _Justificó el anciano, refiriéndose a la familia de vampiros, ambos ancianos, por más que tuvieran un miedo irracional hacia las criaturas chupasangre, se dignaron a preocuparse por ellos._

 **\- ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?**

 _Pregunto la mujer mayor, dirigiéndose tanto a los Thompson como a los SackVille Bagge, se pregunta fue abierta y tenía muchas opciones, pues aquel matrimonio se sentía igual de incómodos con tanto silencio y tanta tensión entre aquellas dos familias._

 **-No se preocupen, creo...**

 _Las palabras de Dottie, se fueron apagando, apenas escuchó una de las puertas de las habitaciones -en la que Tony pernoctaba- cerrarse. Lo que podría indicar que su hijo y su amigo estaban volviendo._

 _Rudolph y Tony bajaron las escaleras juntos y apenas se pararon frente a sus padres, con los hombros firmes, se disculparon por la terrible demora, sobre todo el medio vampiro, que además de disculparse por su comportamiento agresivo -tanto con sus padres como con los de Rudolph- les confesó todo lo que había ocurrido mientras estaban fuera._

 _Los padres, de ambas familias, estaban atónitos ante tal relato, y fue allí cuando la mujer que protegió a ambos jóvenes vampiros, se presentó en la sala._

 **-Mi nombre es Sizyl.**

 _Aquel joven vampiro, se acercó por detrás de Rudolph y Tony, inclinándose a modo de referencia ante los Thompson y SackVille Bagge._

 **\- ¿Y usted quien... o que hace aquí?**

 _Pregunto un tanto desconfiado el señor Frédérick, cruzándose de brazos y lanzándose una mirada exigente a la recién llegada._

 **-Sólo estoy aquí para advertir, pero también para ayudar, solo pido que confíen en mi y que me perdonen.**

 _Confesó la mujer, mostrando una vez más, aquella preocupación que la atormentaba desde que despertó de su tumba._

 **-¿Advertirnos sobre qué cosa?**

 _Exigió la madre del mortal._

 **-Para que comprendan la situación, deben entender, que desde hace muchos años, las criaturas de la noche han compartido el mundo con los humanos, pero gracias a que estos los cazaron durante siglos y más siglos, ganaron odio hacia ellos. No se preocupen, nunca fue su culpa, pues ambas especies no sabían respetar los límites, y a pesar de que el mundo hoy en día ha cambiado, las criaturas nocturnas aún sienten odio por la humanidad.**

 _Lady Sizyl hizo una breve pausa, pudiendo ver la sorpresa amarga en el rostro de los dos matrimonios humanos que se hallaban presentes._

 **-Es por eso, que a los inicios del año 517, una poderosa bruja y las criaturas nocturnas, crearon la profecía de la 'Noche Eterna', usando me a mi como conductor de la energía poderosa para invocar a la oscuridad. Y a los ingredientes principales, dos criaturas de los mundos diurno y nocturno... Sus hijos.**

 _Prosiguió la vampiresa alada, dejando a la familia de los SackVille Bagge, completamente sorprendidos ante tal revelación, ellos no tenían ni idea de una organización de criaturas tan grande, quizás porque su clan de vampiros siempre se apartó de todo conjunto de individuos con intenciones malignas._

 **-Pero esto no es culpa de sus hijos, solo es casualidad del destino, y la razón por la cual Tony es un vampiro primordial, es porque yo decidí transformarlo, ya que sabía que las criaturas se deshicieran de él para completar la primera fase de la Noche Eterna. Y al ser un híbrido, ha logrado retrasar los planes de la gran bruja y las criaturas nocturnas.**

 _Finalizó la vampiresa, cumpliendo con el objetivo de cagarle los planes a aquellas bestias que condenaron su vida y su alma a la eterna oscuridad, encerrándola en una catacumbas, para que se pudra mientras esperaba a la aparición de los elegidos para dictar la profecía._

 _Pero no sólo estaba allí para fastidiar, sino también para ayudar a ambas familias al luchar por el destino de sus hijos._

 **-¿Entonces tú eras la criatura que Rudolph y Tony encontraron en las catacumbas abandonadas?**

 _Preguntó la sra Fredda._

 **-La misma.**

 **-¿Y tú puedes devolverlo a la normalidad?**

 _Interrumpió Dottie._

 **-Claro que sí, pero creo que será necesario que Tony aprenda a defenderse, mientras el jefe de estas criaturas nocturnas y la gran bruja sigan vivos.**

 _Sugirió la vampiresa, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los Thompson, aunque también notó, que no se mostraban completamente convencidos._

 **-Yo le enseñaré, y no se preocupen, yo me encargaré de estas infelices criaturas que condenaron a sus hijos, les doy mi palabra.**

 _Prometió, apoyando una mano sobre su pecho e inclinando su cabeza, con palabras sinceras y poco orgullo, se dio media vuelta y se retiró._

 **-Gracias.**

 _Exclamaron ambas madres -tanto Dottie como Fredda- ante la declaración de Sizyl. Quien se detuvo, se volteó hacia ellas y sonrió amablemente._

 _Rudolph y Tony, que no hicieron más que escuchar, hasta que la reunión se terminó, no se limitaron a mirarse con la preocupación reflejándose en sus ojos, ya había amanecido y como ambos eran vampiros, debían irse a dormir._

 _Así lo hicieron, pero se aseguraron de cerrar las ventanas de la habitación junto con las cortinas, por si esas criaturas aladas volvían a por ellos._

 **-¿En qué lío nos metimos?**

 _Preguntó Rudolph, recostado sobre la gran cama junto a su amigo, mirando un punto en el techo de la cama._

 **-No lo sé, pero parece que es una amenaza para toda la humanidad.**

 _Respondió con resignación el mortal, que ya comprendía el peligro que sus vidas corrían._

 **-Parece que no todas la criaturas de la noche pueden perdonar a los humanos.**

 _Agregó el pelinegro, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro._

 **-Después de todo el odio y el rencor no es solo sentimiento de los mortales.**

 _El mortal ladeó su cabeza hacia Rudolph, antes de contestar._

 **-Olvidas que casi la mitad de las criaturas de la noche, tanto brujas como licántropos u otros, fueron humanos una vez, no se diferencian tanto de noso... de los humanos.**

 **-...Así es...**

 _Durante un buen rato, se mantuvieron en silencio, la situación era difícil para todos, la tormenta que azotaba el bosque a las afueras del castillo hasta ahora era el único obstáculo que separaba a ambas familias del peligro._

 _..._


	7. Chapter 7

p data-p-id="dba7264adfb50bf45015764923612c89"strong...By Your Side .../strong/p  
p data-p-id="dba7264adfb50bf45015764923612c89" /p  
p data-p-id="6b6ca6131e36c84e363c0f1ba73a40fc"emLa noche había caído, oscureciendo el cielo, la luna se alzaba en el firmamento e iluminaba gran parte del paisaje boscoso. La gran tormenta se había disipado, junto con los terribles nubarrones cargados de agua, los fuertes vientos y los relámpagos./em/p  
p data-p-id="65db4f4f218ae7e270c7162cb985c6f7"emDejando en el ambiente un aire de humedad, el suelo no terminaba de absorber el agua, las hojas de los árboles aún goteaban y los charcos que adornaban el suelo del castillo espeluznante y algunos rincones del bosque, parecían lagunas./em/p  
p data-p-id="6891a26ccf882f8675cabd98bb8507fc"emLas familias de los Thompson y SackVille Bag, se encontraban reunidos en el comedor del castillo, entablando una conversación basada en preguntas hacia Lady Sizyl./em/p  
p data-p-id="c456630f33aca75c8ac178474c9239db"emLos jóvenes vampiros -al menos Tony- aún dormían, su sueño era tan profundo que no se daban cuenta de sus movimientos ni de cierta criatura que se había metido a la habitación./em/p  
p data-p-id="679ec2eca8729e41be9da2729b8f5ee7"emSe trataba de la vaca que Rudolph accidentalmente transformó en vampiro. La misma, observaba con tanta ternura a los dos adolescentes./em/p  
p data-p-id="7d9fb02f9e713e9f68afe3824a7bb3fd"emPues sucedía que Rudolph y Tony se encontraban abrazados, uno frente al otro, el pelinegro tenía uno de sus brazos rodeando el torso del rubio, mientras que este se aferraba a Rudy, sujetándolo por encima de la cintura. Sus piernas estaban entrecruzadas y encima de ellas, las mantas./em/p  
p data-p-id="793c890affefb44078b19ec84dcbfa05"emAmbos muchachos tenian sus frentes juntas, sus rostros estaban casi unidos, parecía ser que inconscientemente buscaron el calor, el uno del otro./em/p  
p data-p-id="6ed6b1d8173cb670004ab2718c8f163e"emLa vaca se acercó a Tony y apoyando su nariz en el costado de su rostro comenzó a hacerle cosquillas hasta que logró despertarlo./em/p  
p data-p-id="3b355197c95738805ff883bdd4084e79"emEl rubio quizás se quejo unos momentos pero mas tarde, se incorporó sobre el colchón, atajando un bostezo con sus manos y parpadeando varias veces para acostumbrarse a las luces de la habitación./em/p  
p data-p-id="4ecc50cc5a33c125f5633e97746a1772"emAl separarse un poco del calor de Rudolph y hacer un poco de ruido, termino por despertar a su amigo que hasta minutos atrás disfrutaba de su profundo sueño./em/p  
p data-p-id="c0e47bc94686f89cbfe6a3b937803cc3"emEl pelinegro dejó escapar un bufido semi adormilado, incapaz de seguir durmiendo debido a lo ruidoso que era Tony y su vaca molesta, se obligó a despegar su espalda del colchón, sentándose en el mismo y rascándose la cabeza con cansancio./em/p  
p data-p-id="083b34e74ba1081bb33bfb962add94cd"emLa vaca aprovecho que Rudolph estaba distraído para lamerle la mejilla derecha, dejándolo más asqueado que nunca./em/p  
p data-p-id="083b34e74ba1081bb33bfb962add94cd" /p  
p data-p-id="fab85878307e5705134a32efa633c613"strong-¡Te he dicho que no hagas eso! Es asqueroso!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="fab85878307e5705134a32efa633c613" /p  
p data-p-id="4167562603941f5ab40aa6f152781458"emExclamó frustrado, limpiándose la mejilla con la manga de su campera, fulminado a la vaca con su mirada, la pobre cita sintió la intensidad en esos ojos rojos y no hizo más que retirarse de la habitación, con la cabeza gacha./em/p  
p data-p-id="9c50ca4cac8c15d1acc4e75a4908d5da"emCuando el vampiro vió que la vaca se había retirado, ladeó su cabeza hacia Tony, quien se encontraba aguantándose la risa, hasta que no pudo más y estalló a carcajadas, dejando a un pobre vampiro más molesto que antes./em/p  
p data-p-id="9c50ca4cac8c15d1acc4e75a4908d5da" /p  
p data-p-id="a96b00f7374699ae494bfce32411f46b"strong-¡Te ama tanto que no evita despertarte a besos!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="a96b00f7374699ae494bfce32411f46b" /p  
p data-p-id="17c581769862604fe22a3cd36744646c"emExclamó con alegría burlona el joven mortal, poniéndose una mano sobre su boca y otra sobre su estómago para cesar su interminable risa./em/p  
p data-p-id="81849679b6b4b29fa02c9d5970f58435"emRudolph no tuvo más que ingeniarse alguna buena respuesta, rodó los ojos y suspiro pesadamente dejando salir lo primero que le venía a la mente./em/p  
p data-p-id="81849679b6b4b29fa02c9d5970f58435" /p  
p data-p-id="91c23ca29f626cddace608a06082318a"strong-¿Y que? ¿Estas celoso?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="91c23ca29f626cddace608a06082318a" /p  
p data-p-id="4cc0d93e4d8d3b4dc08f447311989492"emAquella última pregunta dejó en un silencio sepulcral al mortal, quien realmente no supo que responder, hasta sintió el calor de la vergüenza en su cuello y las mejillas calentarse./em/p  
p data-p-id="4cc0d93e4d8d3b4dc08f447311989492" /p  
p data-p-id="a5be6434db8e4656f6ff34221aa169ee"strong-¡Claro que no! Quiero decir... ¡Eres muy afortunado!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="a5be6434db8e4656f6ff34221aa169ee" /p  
p data-p-id="0b7c12cf38f1ed257789ba03c99c6807"emRudolph notó como su amigo dudaba ante sus palabras, incluso pudo ver las mejillas del mismo, tornarse de un color rosado, una sonrisa inconsciente pero triunfante se dibujó en su rostro al ver esto./em/p  
p data-p-id="e71567294cae40733106f9b4eb38258d"emLo había tomado por sorpresa, y aunque era una buena arma para usar en contra de las bromas -o carcajadas- de Tony no abusaría de ella, pues había notado cierta incomodidad en el chico mortal respecto a esos 'celos' que insinuó./em/p  
p data-p-id="e71567294cae40733106f9b4eb38258d" /p  
p data-p-id="3ccf673b70cc018307484e4c61fa7485"strong-Mejor olvídalo./strong/p  
p data-p-id="3ccf673b70cc018307484e4c61fa7485" /p  
p data-p-id="b2da7108be421226656a08926791625f"emTerminó por rendirse el rubio con esas simples palabras, dejando a Rudolph como el vencedor./em/p  
p data-p-id="b2da7108be421226656a08926791625f" /p  
p data-p-id="b2da7108be421226656a08926791625f"strong-¿Olvidar tus descarados celos hacia mi vaca?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="b2da7108be421226656a08926791625f" /p  
p data-p-id="5f134502523f6e35b98b7f7d7c61fb8f"emEl vampiro no lo dejaría escapar tan rápido, quería ver que ocurría si lo provocaba un poco mas, quizás podría sacarse esa duda que tenia respecto al comportamiento extraño de Tony al mencionar u insinuar ciertas cosas./em/p  
p data-p-id="5f134502523f6e35b98b7f7d7c61fb8f" /p  
p data-p-id="53995f26b26058b861d3917cec41eae6"strong-Idiota./strong/p  
p data-p-id="53995f26b26058b861d3917cec41eae6" /p  
p data-p-id="e02d5e7f52f349dece86ab893f2c07e3"emDespués de todo, eran amigos, ¿Por que habría de manifestarse incomodidad entre ellos?/em/p  
p data-p-id="13bab52049d9905195e612fed971fdf0"emSin embargo, Rudolph no podía ignorar como su corazón se retorció de dolor cuando Tony había huido de él, creyendo que lo había perdido, tampoco podía olvidar como el mortal arriesgó su vida allí en el bosque, para salvarlo de esos monstruos./em/p  
p data-p-id="263df090dda74d410d1e476891d77a7f"emNi siquiera podía dejar a un lado, la hermosa sensación que había recorrido por todo su cuerpo, cuando durante el día -mientras dormian- Tony se había acurrucado junto a él./em/p  
p data-p-id="6a400c7e37e8b11cab1b3bfd86886883"emHabía algo más que confianza y amistad en esos gestos./em/p  
p data-p-id="6a400c7e37e8b11cab1b3bfd86886883" /p  
p data-p-id="c362e2c8d0660e30670a39441ba465c1"strong-Oye, Rudolph./strong/p  
p data-p-id="c362e2c8d0660e30670a39441ba465c1" /p  
p data-p-id="b38ef04cdd64c0d4cf54c9cf01a31a1d"emEl mortal decidió romper el silencio que se había formado entre los dos, el pelinegro dirigió sus ojos rojos hacia los de Tony, haciendo contacto visual por un momento./em/p  
p data-p-id="b38ef04cdd64c0d4cf54c9cf01a31a1d" /p  
p data-p-id="caa63c5c316fc425e476652f090398e6"strong-Dime./strong/p  
p data-p-id="3ed2506c06991c3a3c2087590ffc0423"strong-Si yo fuera a quedarme así, como un vampiro... para siempre, tu... ¿Me aceptarías?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="3ed2506c06991c3a3c2087590ffc0423" /p  
p data-p-id="62f76203058acd3bb0fcec6bc6d4eb50"emEl vampiro comprendió el significado de esas palabras, decían o pedían mucho más que aceptación, Tony parecía no tener muchas esperanzas de lo que ocurriría en el futuro./em/p  
p data-p-id="62f76203058acd3bb0fcec6bc6d4eb50" /p  
p data-p-id="1854bdb67e5548c98e5f81184bbccca2"strong-Estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase.../strong/p  
p data-p-id="1854bdb67e5548c98e5f81184bbccca2" /p  
p data-p-id="ae4a6c22c164bfbda16c115795889d74"emLa mano cuya piel grisácea y pálida del vampiro, se colocó junto a la de Tony, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su amigo en el acto./em/p  
p data-p-id="ae4a6c22c164bfbda16c115795889d74" /p  
p data-p-id="6d44749b6846754c25cd72d4fcdb68a5"em.../em/p  
p data-p-id="b17d3fc6cd6065737fa33cc5c7b43d4d"emCuando los dos vampiros medio dormilones decidieron salir de la habitación para adornar al mundo con su presencia, se encontraron con unas miradas un tanto expectantes y exigentes./em/p  
p data-p-id="6dad0125e7f4c686695f846ef3746859"emQuizás habían estado durmiendo más de lo que habían imaginado./em/p  
p data-p-id="918a6c847685aba36f6e23637b1aac3b"emAquella vampiro primordial de la otra noche, se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas junto a los padres de Tony, con quienes anteriormente había acordado proteger a su hijo y enseñarle todos los secretos de sus nuevas habilidades como vampiro alado./em/p  
p data-p-id="a1a6b1482462e9ed267b08eea4089a2f"emHasta había prometido su vida, dejando más tranquilos a los mortales./em/p  
p data-p-id="a1a6b1482462e9ed267b08eea4089a2f" /p  
p data-p-id="0eea9dc19cdbe31bfdd70d7cb77b30de"strong-Deberías desayunar joven vampiro, hoy será una larga noche./strong/p  
p data-p-id="0eea9dc19cdbe31bfdd70d7cb77b30de" /p  
p data-p-id="dee0bd7a2abf26440ae9e4a651c50c80"emSugirió Lady Sizyl acercandose a Tony, y colocando una mano sobre su hombro./em/p  
p data-p-id="456fc0d63743f9194db1b450c1039823"emAntes de seguir la sugerencia de aquella vampiro, el mortal se fue directo al baño a lavarse lo dientes, creyendo inútilmente que no podría verse al espejo cuando no fue así./em/p  
p data-p-id="cf717f85b9e9e24524eb87af22c873ce"emSu reflejo se veía igual al de siempre, solo que más 'fantasmal', traslúcido o casi transparente, aun así, limpiarse los colmillos no le fue difícil./em/p  
p data-p-id="9789136cf01c431f769a75da6a0e55c3"emCuando ya se vio terminada todas sus necesidades cotidianas -además de darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa- volvió con sus padres quienes le tenían un desayuno listo, y cuando estuvo además punto de rechazarlo, su madre le informo que fue Lady Sizyl quien lo había recomendado./em/p  
p data-p-id="0275df55e0e93380d8f665e639c43a4e"emDentro de un pequeño cuenco, había una mezcla de varias legumbres, como lentejas, maíz y arroz, parecía ser que los vampiros primordiales no eran del todo carnívoros./em/p  
p data-p-id="0275df55e0e93380d8f665e639c43a4e" /p  
p data-p-id="6eec7f67faa537f1e201861be21eb880"em-Nada desconocido que no puedas comer- le dijo su madre, el mortal ya se había acostumbrado al sabor de la sangre y prefería eso antes que este desayuno 'energético' que podría compararse con un cereal, sin embargo, no pudo librarse de la obligación de su madre y de su tutora./em/p  
p data-p-id="fab8caa58f8d5a7c5e9eb69e8bb5f0a1"emA regañadientes se tuvo que tragar esa mezcla horrible que dejó un mal sabor de boca, pero con el estómago feliz./em/p  
p data-p-id="edaba4eba3845b8a3b5c767c910b4453"emLady Sizyl dijo que lo esperaría fuera del castillo cuando terminará su comida especial, pero antes de irse le aclaró que la sangre o la carne en abundancia, no siempre era buena, a los vampiros primordiales podrían 'engordar' o volverse excesivamente agresivos, si no se cuidaban, después de todo no eran tan diferentes de los humanos./em/p  
p data-p-id="edaba4eba3845b8a3b5c767c910b4453" /p  
p data-p-id="a998431ce84192876dc8e5ef7501e12b".../p  
p data-p-id="a998431ce84192876dc8e5ef7501e12b" /p  
p data-p-id="529df185c0dc55aebee772f5c337d552"strong-¿Legumbres? ¡Jajaja! Entonces no eres tan vampiro, quiero decir, tu estómago no es tan sensible./strong/p  
p data-p-id="8d42c35019c4ad03c93d4cdfa220b348"emLa sorpresa que se había llevado Rudolph cuando escuchó el relato del desagradable desayuno que Tony no pudo evitar./em/p  
p data-p-id="5b3183d218b70a262c0f47bbdcd032e5"emAmbos se habían reunido después de llenar sus pancita, solo que uno se había alimentado de sangre, que lo mantenía activo y el otro de legumbres que no habían despertado ningún instinto./em/p  
p data-p-id="5b3183d218b70a262c0f47bbdcd032e5" /p  
p data-p-id="2b4faaea173f2555eef835f180d78e57"strong-Sea como sea, hubiera preferido algo de sangre./strong/p  
p data-p-id="2b4faaea173f2555eef835f180d78e57" /p  
p data-p-id="533aeab6dc280c9d902e34dc8b179ada"emEl aburrimiento que sentía en ese momento era incomparable, se encontraba sentado en uno de los escalones de la entrada del castillo -por afuera- con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y la cabeza en sus manos./em/p  
p data-p-id="66516d2102e5ecda01a271d6b5ab7b73"emEl otro vampiro sólo flotaba a su lado, estaba recostado en el aire y guardaba silencio a la espera de la tutora de Tony./em/p  
p data-p-id="1d9248f2c628b897c9bd6125f06650a5"emDespués de unos largos minutos, la mujer aterrizó en el suelo delante de ellos./em/p  
p data-p-id="1d9248f2c628b897c9bd6125f06650a5" /p  
p data-p-id="e59b1a6e35b67dfddb22c7e62dee5f6a"strong-¿Estas listo?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="e59b1a6e35b67dfddb22c7e62dee5f6a" /p  
p data-p-id="f5d6baf60ba91675ed3d440e73a35f24"emPregunto dirigiéndose a Tony, quien se puso de pie inmediatamente y asintió./em/p  
p data-p-id="0a96780969d1cfcd7912b69e62fdb5cb"emLos tres vampiros ascendieron en el aire, dos con ayuda de sus alas y el otro flotando libremente, su siguiente movimiento, fue dirigirse hacia el bosque, y perderse en la oscuridad de este./em/p  
p data-p-id="0a96780969d1cfcd7912b69e62fdb5cb" /p  
p data-p-id="a0451dd031ef91cf402eaa3c844ed39c"strong-Supongo que no tienes problemas para esquivar./strong/p  
p data-p-id="a0451dd031ef91cf402eaa3c844ed39c" /p  
p data-p-id="f6c98c4d91e8c95644df7a2be320c764"emComento la mujer aterrizando sobre una planicie en el bosque que estaba libre de árboles, desde allí podía apreciarse el cuelo estrellado y la luna./em/p  
p data-p-id="f6c98c4d91e8c95644df7a2be320c764" /p  
p data-p-id="481a87e297c019cef44cdbe177af6d7a"strong-No claro que no, pero, ¿Que es lo que me enseñarás?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="481a87e297c019cef44cdbe177af6d7a" /p  
p data-p-id="d4aa6ea682e1df56eca263d84181f306"emAl igual que Sizyl, Tony apoyo sus pies sobre el pasto y evitó un hormigueo en estos ya que las pequeñas hojas le hacían cosquillas, Rudolph sólo se quedó junto a él en silencio, pero sin tocar el suelo./em/p  
p data-p-id="d4aa6ea682e1df56eca263d84181f306" /p  
p data-p-id="cd30fb9f2c923992b4d2b94f25ce7d4c"strong-Todo lo que tengas que saber sobre los vampiros primordiales, y antes de comenzar con lo difícil, es necesario que hagas un poco de calentamiento físico, haz 50 flexiones de brazos./strong/p  
p data-p-id="e46e8dae95b7da1df3a650115eaca095"strong-¿Que?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="34e6a4698b0fef4a300a14fe70889372"strong-Ya escuchaste./strong/p  
p data-p-id="34e6a4698b0fef4a300a14fe70889372" /p  
p data-p-id="47f3cf1a4025ad38c746b52c5358a1bf"emEl mortal hizo un puchero y miró a Rudolph en busca de ayuda pero este sólo le sonrió y levantó los hombros./em/p  
p data-p-id="43deb5b7caf10c09eecbf94629669b9b"emEl medio vampiro se tiró sobre el suelo y comenzó a hacer las flexiones, cada una era contada por Sizyl, que luego de haber pasado el numero 20, se dio cuenta que tal ejercicio era muy fácil para el chico./em/p  
p data-p-id="b249a0a513c942be84ee6286a8adf5dd"emFue entonces que le ordenó a Rudolph que se siente sobre la espalda de Tony, el pelinegro lo hizo y peso se triplicó para el rubio, que no le quedó más que aguantar lo increíblemente pesado que era su amigo./em/p  
p data-p-id="74f03d57023621cbce98173ecad8ddde"emDespués de aquellas interminables y dolorosas flexiones de brazos, que el mortal creyó innecesarias pero en realidad la vampiresa estaba probando su fuerza, siguió otra forzosa prueba./em/p  
p data-p-id="3104e2cde2d50a2974a2d78dc5205671"emSizyl se internó en el bosque para marcar una distancia de 3 kilómetros con una bandera al final del recorrido, cuando volvió por su pupilo, le indicó que debía volar a través del bosque y esquivar los árboles, intentando en lo posible no maniobrar mucho, pues cargaría sobre sus manos, un cuenco con agua./em/p  
p data-p-id="f47fc100668e6b581532b6736f1201f1"emAl primer intento, se choco contra un árbol y dejo caer toda el agua del cuenco al suelo. Obligándose a sí mismo a volver a empezar./em/p  
p data-p-id="ddc87c4a6598960ab2d785f8ca50d793"emAl segundo intento, derramó demasiada agua durante su vuelo y al llegar al final el cuenco estaba vacío./em/p  
p data-p-id="02e4789a296a8510c8f75ebb6283b38b"emEn cada nuevo intento, Tony esquivaba árboles y rocas, si se inclinaba hacia la derecha, torcía sus manos hacia la izquierda evitando que el agua se caiga en la misma dirección en la que el se inclinaba./em/p  
p data-p-id="e7330f494279d564eab5ec185588084d"emTrataba fervientemente de evitar cometer los errores que lo habrían retrasado en otros diez intentos atrás. Hasta que al final y casi mitad de la noche, logró llegar a la bandera con el cuenco lleno de agua y la respiración agitada./em/p  
p data-p-id="67e1588b963d3b1a4c7fe40d43a539ed"emLady Sizyl permitió que bebiera el agua del cuenco para rehabilitarse./em/p  
p data-p-id="89d5f8f034531173e9afacc91e5fa605"emLa vampiresa pudo admirar la energía de aquel muchacho, y como sus habilidades no tardarían en mejorar pues se acostumbraba rapido a su cuerpo de medio vampiro./em/p  
p data-p-id="5fd66b844c29138ce90a1001f759d418"emSu fuerza y agilidad habían sido evaluadas y ambas eran aptas, pero ahora faltaba comprobar su resistencia./em/p  
p data-p-id="4b7007a939835533229d9e1c204eb025"emSizyl ordenó a Tony golpear un árbol con uno de sus puños, el joven lo hizo, hasta se trono los nudillos al golpear la corteza, pero el resultado fue doloroso./em/p  
p data-p-id="4d1c5b5d7fffaffb8c54b92cdaccbfc1"emRudolph ante todo lo que su amigo hacia sólo podía apoyarlo moralmente. Y de alguna extraña manera, le gustaba verlo esforzarse, demostrar sus fuerzas y no rendirse./em/p  
p data-p-id="cfd20d990b3c46409ae5d8949d740168"emEra un mortal-inmortal muy optimista, la sonrisa estúpida que se dibujaba en los labios de Rudolph al ver a Tony maniobrar y mover sus alas agitada mente, no se comparaba con las víctimas hipnotizadas por Anna./em/p  
p data-p-id="9d8e76f6c4f7c880301c66268cbb177f"emAntes de que amaneciera, Sizyl le enseñó a Tony algunas técnicas de ataque mientras estaba en el suelo./em/p  
p data-p-id="6989af6c8f333add562aebe00deae64d"emAlgunas de ellas de debían a zampados con las garras de los pies, las manos e incluso golpes horizontales con las alas./em/p  
p data-p-id="bb4cb9f9c02db309bfbf1a9b9eeba41c"emCuando llegó la práctica, Tony tuvo que ejercer aquellos golpes en su maestra, pero al ser la primera vez ejerciendo tales movimientos, el mortal paso vergüenza pues no hacía más que caerse o errarse terriblemente./em/p  
p data-p-id="82104834cae73054dc57f021064c273f"emRudolph lo alentaba pero también se reía, era inevitable pies sus caídas eran épicas, su maestra no tuvo que moverse demasiado para esquivar, pues Tony se quedaba con la cara enterrada en el pasto o los pies sobre la cabeza./em/p  
p data-p-id="96763062c12dfcd1859b2dd16b6af8c4"emCuando el sol comenzó a asomarse por el horizonte con la lentitud de una tortuga, Lady Sizyl dejo que su aprendiz se vaya a descansar./em/p  
p data-p-id="2a49acaaf6f5efd3ab5073a74b2a7798"emY Tony lo tomo muy en serio, ni siquiera consideró el olor a sucio que tenia, apenas llegó a la habitación en la que dormía, se quitó la campera y se tiró sobre la cama./em/p  
p data-p-id="df07328146eb40ce4304afea95519aae"strong-Que mal huelen los mortales cuando sudan. ¿No piensas darte un baño al menos?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="0da5906481486a9c283bb5c403fa01c4"emSugirió Rudolph, sentándose sobre su ataúd-armario mientras en sus manos tenía a un mapache muerto -su cena-./em/p  
p data-p-id="65d0a191c1ceeec4e8f3fbf1bf6a5fe3"strong-Estoy demasiado cansado./strong/p  
p data-p-id="70b55a73322f6ed1925ad585d5a5aa32"emLe respondió sin ganas el mortal./em/p  
p data-p-id="3038d8f374236b9101141b9d82b7de58"strong-Pues, ni pienses que dormiré contigo con esa peste./strong/p  
p data-p-id="28b873476aff8a03bb6b2e572678f188"emSe quejó el pelinegro, arrugando la nariz ante tal horrible olor que literalmente inundaba la habitación y lo estaba obligando a dormir en otra./em/p  
p data-p-id="d044eadffc58829df96b3462efb0545b"strong-Que pesado el tipo./strong/p  
p data-p-id="bad707a6751a71e6501e1c8acf97bf43"emMurmuró molesto el mortal, saliendo de la habitación en dirección al baño. /ememMinutos después volvió y su pelo estaba mojado y despeinado pero su cuerpo limpio./em/p  
p data-p-id="d35e9ebe66b782da251a9d1f6d774583"strong-¡Wow! Ese peinado se te ve muy cool./strong/p  
p data-p-id="c7edd2e876150c675337536497dffd70"emAntes de volver a dormirse, el mortal ladeó su cabeza hacia un sonriente Rudolph, y con un suspiro se dejó caer sobre la cama para apaciguar el sueño./em/p  
p data-p-id="024ccb201ff72741f1690d6f672edfc8" /p 


	8. Chapter 8

p data-p-id="802b49ca3a9dc8ac14f2241ad3514eb1"strong...La flor del amor.../strong/p  
p data-p-id="802b49ca3a9dc8ac14f2241ad3514eb1" /p  
p data-p-id="dc9dc632861855b02ff34dae1230fba3"emDurante dos días seguidos, el mortal había sido puesto a prueba en diversas actividades que evaluaban sus capacidades físicas como vampiro y humano./em/p  
p data-p-id="63d896ff989e09a6e723fc086405908f"emAl principio, Lady Sizyl había probado las capacidades del muchacho una por una, pero pronto empezó a combinarlas./em/p  
p data-p-id="1f7dff0740f683fb2e8299b1bce788df"emLa agilidad y la velocidad eran el punto fuerte de los vampiros, cualquiera que sea la especie./em/p  
p data-p-id="bf3d6098751cae84d2ec235cf2a8f836"emPero las habilidades físicas no eran las únicas de los vampiros, al ser seres de la oscuridad, tenían poderes especiales./em/p  
p data-p-id="b36167b635efa52c9acd5d3659a1eaa1"emUno de ellos y los más conocidos era la 'sombra' que consistía en una extraña teletransportacion a través de las sombras proyectadas por los árboles u edificios durante el día./em/p  
p data-p-id="6d9092202925eb6af6318c6fddc5e060"emServía para salvarse el pellejo cuando no se encontraba un escondite seguro al amanecer, pero solo los vampiros primordiales podían mantener esa teletransportacion durante mucho tiempo, moviéndose aquí y allá a través de la poca oscuridad./em/p  
p data-p-id="fa862251703c2bee82066704390e2bbe"emLos vampiros, la raza de Rudolph, carecían de esa habilidad./em/p  
p data-p-id="5f788d139133c6b406f3e5deed1f4a70"emLa otra rama de la 'sombra' era volverse una masa compuesta de humo negro o gris y desplazarse por el aire o el suelo, esto servía para cuando había niebla en el bosque y algo de sol en el cielo./em/p  
p data-p-id="3d5014d75afa7d22458b73aec2d6ae38"emY evitar quemaduras gracias a los rayos del sol cuando se movían a través de las sombras./em/p  
p data-p-id="4715d09b39e784c200ea8e45406d2ea2"emLos vampiros primordiales, al menos los más viejos dominaban por completo esta habilidad, pero los jóvenes tendían a fallar, quedándose atrapados en la dimensión de las sombras./em/p  
p data-p-id="6ac04fd8bd08c803ef97ee045363cd93"emEl vacío mismo./em/p  
p data-p-id="b7601411805f23f2ba71ea41d35bda09"emPor ello, Sizyl advirtió a su pupilo, le recomendó que para usar el poder de las sombras debía concentrarse mucho. Pero como aun no estaba listo, dejaría la enseñanza sobre las sombras para lo ultimo./em/p  
p data-p-id="9e00fd92f6f5dad36d3101b2c82c751f"emSus siguientes ejercicios, fueron las maniobras evasivas durante el vuelo, el aumento de velocidad y la coordinación. Los ataques aéreos o durante el vuelo sin duda eran los más complicados./em/p  
p data-p-id="4a818ffaf17612178c6ca2bd0726fbf2"emSizyl se uso como muñeco de prueba para los ataques de Tony, quien caía en picada millones de veces, acestando varios golpes de la cintura para abajo, algunos puñetazos y otros rasguños./em/p  
p data-p-id="26c48547bb64232776707f521606e26c"emTony conocía los punto débiles de los vampiros de su clase, pues su maestra al evadir sus golpes y devolvérselos, aplicaba presion leve en varios puntos, como las costillas, y el estomago./em/p  
p data-p-id="d7c6243857e283c44c099c5468720248"emDejando al mortal confundido e inmóvil./em/p  
p data-p-id="2803a65a40eca194b94f0d0b0dc1a9f5"emSizyl le había recordado millones de veces al híbrido que debía ser rápido con sus ataques, pues sus enemigos no dudarian en retenerlo para golpearlo de alguna u otra manera./em/p  
p data-p-id="be69032d52c81855b1e5c2fac2f9d48d"emAprovechando que los vampiros primordiales cortaban el viento con sus alas, Tony logró dominar su velocidad, pudiendo moverse a una velocidad que la hacia casi invisible, que le permitía atacar a su maestra si que está pueda devolverle los golpes o si quiera tocarlo./em/p  
p data-p-id="2c5b2ba2a3f2416f135438cea2abdb61"emCuando la prueba de ataques aéreos dio por finalizada, Sizyl prosiguió con las técnicas de caza./em/p  
p data-p-id="33a9eef3bc16152f570d383dfa74ad37"emDe las cuales Tony no tuvo inconvenientes, pues debia usar las garras de sus pies como la herramienta principal para atrapar animales./em/p  
p data-p-id="9dac3413d8af1b2eb91f1093677b2ed0"emMás que prueba fue un juego, Rudolph sería el árbitro que esperaría sentado junto a la base de una gran roca con forma de obelisco, mientras que Sizyl y Tony competían por quien cazaba más liebres./em/p  
p data-p-id="426a3ab5df67c4cbc91dd76c69386b05"emLa cantidad maxima de los puntos era de 10 liebres, fue divertido ver al pelinegro con una libreta en mano, además de un lápiz y un silbato en el cuello./em/p  
p data-p-id="d8d811f7bdc878006ad4d66e3d1b71c3"emEn este juego, Tony trataba de moverse lo más rápido que sus alas le permitían, cada vez que volvía con una liebre en sus garras, Sizyl ya había cazado más de tres, y Rudolph estaba allí para vigilar de que no hiciesen trampa, además de anotar los puntos./em/p  
p data-p-id="2e2b796a50416c08193ee98ccd34e340"emY cada vez que veía a Tony llegar, dejar su presa en el suelo -a la derecha junto a él- y girar sobre su eje para volver a internarse en el bosque, quedaba como un bobo, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro y con los ojos perdidos./em/p  
p data-p-id="aac590af944e119ec7c3689b7b04b45e"emHasta que sacudía la cabeza y volvía a su tarea, contando los puntos./em/p  
p data-p-id="552648e1d9f17c53670c4738ad11ca50"emAl final del juego, Sizyl y su discípulo quedaron empatados, llevando a la vampiresa a la conclusión de que Tony estaba casi listo./em/p  
p data-p-id="89ffa507e6aa8433018ca3f7eec83789"emLa próxima y última prueba, fue el uso de las sombras./em/p  
p data-p-id="d98d571a594a9627ffc929be1f25f6f5"emSizyl le había recomendado a Rudolph que vuelva al castillo debido a que la siguiente actividad de Tony sería en la mañana, cuando el sol se asomara por el horizonte./em/p  
p data-p-id="7413d957dd124c489ec4804ee85e1b57"emPero el joven vampiro insistió en que no dejaría sólo a Tony y tampoco sintió vergüenza o miedo al declarar la poca confianza que tenia en ella./em/p  
p data-p-id="b7be6e44f75f3f6f54401471fe93f7df"emLa vampiresa comprendió la desconfianza de Rudolph, no iba a culparlo ni tampoco convencerlo, a cambio consiguió un paraguas para que el muchacho pueda aguantar bajo el sol sin quemarse un solo pelo, o dedo./em/p  
p data-p-id="f1bc002c4cea22a67f2e2a931c6c0ed2"emComo en la primera prueba de agilidad, Sizyl marco una distancia de 3 kilómetros con una bandera al final, se encontraban en pleno bosque frondoso y lleno de árboles por doquier./em/p  
p data-p-id="4250b9e5d54e087cbc38d496f7b30043"emAsí que cuando el sol comenzó a asomarse más allá del horizonte e iluminar a medio mundo con su luz, la prueba de Tony dio comienzo. Sizyl que se encontraba junto al mortal, esperó a que la luz llegará hasta la zona boscosa en la que permanecieron los tres vampiros./em/p  
p data-p-id="5c63f13ff6e297b0bee7afba273b9153"strong-Para poder usar el poder de las sombras debes tener tu mente en blanco, no debes sentir miedo o alguna otra emocion u sentimiento, tienes que estar neutral mente equilibrado./strong/p  
p data-p-id="a529c5ca51e389293b5123d0aba2399b"emComenzó diciendo la vampiresa, a su discípulo./em/p  
p data-p-id="2fe6b26ea0d7f94f239be7e0354e030b"strong-Cualquier pensamiento que te surja en el momento que te sumerges en las sombras, te encerrara en la dimensión de la oscuridad y te atormentaran con visiones por toda la eternidad./strong/p  
p data-p-id="1d5d553e8da0ca7ff639b16cfd533e6e"strong-Menudo inicio./strong/p  
p data-p-id="6410fe351a91dfd7ed048697011ed5e0"emComentó sarcástico el mortal al oír aquella declaración. Si no debía tener miedo en este momento lo estaba empezando a tener./em/p  
p data-p-id="a2435c4abb8d9a8f112d65797e7279f7"strong-Lo se,es una mierda, pero no se debe jugar con la oscuridad, hay que ser precavido pues no sabes lo que te espera, no puedes comportarte arrogante pues te dará una paliza ni tampoco miedoso o se aprovechará de ti, metafóricamente hablando./strong/p  
p data-p-id="ab735b96255b8d8d9e0b0a10c9131a02"emEl mortal asintió lentamente mientras respiraba profundo, observando los espacios de luz y sombra que se reflejaban tanto en el suelo como en el aire. Uno era su obstáculo y el otro su ventaja, pero debía saber usar esa ventaja, sino, quedaría atrapado en un mundo de sombra o peor aún, hecho cenizas./em/p  
p data-p-id="50ff08d228c84dcde4a037d22d61ee89"em¿Quien creería que la luz y la oscuridad podían ser tan peligrosos?/em/p  
p data-p-id="f9077f76b8cb458ca5268d065d585ff8"strong-Te mostraré./strong/p  
p data-p-id="8f1ec40096234f683db450977bcb207b"emDicho esto, la vampiresa levantó vuelo y se dirigió a la primera sombra, en la cual se sumergió como si fuese un charco de agua, perdiéndose de la vista del medio vampiro./em/p  
p data-p-id="b4a8784f9a6e09aca9e0b1c663cad526"emTony entornó sus ojos hacia las demás sombras de los árboles, pudiendo ver como a través de estas, se veía una figura cubierta en humo negro que se movía con mucha rapidez, saltando de sombra en sombra y llegando al otro lado del bosque donde estaba Rudolph, con el paraguas en mano -cubriéndose del sol- y junto a la bandera./em/p  
p data-p-id="269092d03a0f9a5cb8659ada6c37d86b"strong-¡Es tu turno!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="5d64eefc1d5970619365f919dbf5d120"emAvisó Lady Sizyl, al llegar junto a la bandera, a unos 3 kilómetros por delante de Tony./em/p  
p data-p-id="f103bdef70c437437287dac135ee7843"emEl mortal respiró profundo antes de lanzarse hacia la primera sombra, atravesándola con éxito y sumergiéndose en un ambiente de pura oscuridad, antes de salir y accidentalmente quemarse los pies con la luz solar./em/p  
p data-p-id="3fcd874b8db0d673176aa76a9d3a1169"emTuvo que refugiarse detrás de un tronco y su sombra, deteniéndose un momento para poder observar su herida. No era grave pero debía tener mas cuidado, nuevamente se sumergió en las sombras, pudiendo saltar de una a otra, transformando su cuerpo en nada más que humo semi gris./em/p  
p data-p-id="058dcc20cdc205fae21c7a2558ab8929"emSalvandose del sol por momentos./em/p  
p data-p-id="c4417ceab2acd31790352e47fd450b09"emSin embargo, un pensamiento lo tomó desprevenido, unas imágenes de Rudolph siendo electrocutado u herido por una magia poderosa. Era una visión, que ni siquiera supo controlar pues las sombras lo atraparon en su dimensión y comenzaron a torturarlo con las imágenes de su amigo./em/p  
p data-p-id="2cfb2c85221f24c699eb3d8427bc6515"emEl mortal cerró los ojos y trato de resistirse ante aquellas imágenes que golpeaban su mente como destellos luminosos, en varios de ellos, mostraban a Rudolph con el rostro lleno de venas donde la sangre que las recorría era negra./em/p  
p data-p-id="024334b23ffeb6a891fe029be6276f5e"emParecía estar poseído por alguna magia poderosa, pero a la vez, se mostraba en una lucha mental por salvarse de algo en su interior./em/p  
p data-p-id="f0984edea8c442659aac5d049704196a"emTony no soportó ver esas imágenes -o esa visión- y lanzó un grito desgarrador, que mas tarde se transformó en un rugido agudo similar al de los murciélagos cuando vuelan en conjunto, aquel sonido fue tan potente que rompió la barrera del silencio, esparció las sombras que lo torturaban y el joven pudo escapar de aquella dimensión./em/p  
p data-p-id="36c3126567342ec61ba0a34631effda6"emQuedando junto al estandarte, con la mirada perdida y la respiración agitada./em/p  
p data-p-id="d663c3d7684ee450a7445394b14a498a"emSizyl había podido oír aquel grito, que no era más que un mecanismo de defensa de los vampiro, uno que se había perdido con el tiempo, pero aquel mortal lo había usado con total naturalidad./em/p  
p data-p-id="3a6d276e378bd4d0b2cbbc2ba752826f"emO quizás por que la ira despertaba en él, muchas habilidades ocultas./em/p  
p data-p-id="0186ce60e78946a9bb7522b90ec6f46c"emPero lo que más sorprendió a la vampiresa, fue que Tony había sido atrapado en la dimensión de las sombras por minutos y podido salir. Lo que había hecho para lograr tal objetivo era un misterio, el cual no era conveniente preguntar pues el mortal se mostraba agotado./em/p  
p data-p-id="b6ed54db8ee18a71910007d263f663b9"strong-¡Lo lograste Tony!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="0f2226a4ab27ec105db26f9321721a81"emExclamó Rudolph, alzando uno de sus brazos, felicitando a su amigo, ajeno al tormento que éste había sufrido dentro de la dimensión de las sombras./em/p  
p data-p-id="b86d774867f6385da90b1035061a0502"strong-...Rudolph...Yo.../strong/p  
p data-p-id="095f4088a0b634f58c5ff8923e8f692d"emEl chico no supo que más decir y voló hasta los brazos de su amigo, fundiéndose en un profundo abrazo. Ante tal gesto, el ojirojo no comprendió lo que sucedía, pero aun así, devolvió el abrazo a su amigo con el brazo que le quedaba libre./em/p  
p data-p-id="9b9aae3f388e297dca3ff8a5fee4dc12"strong-Estoy aquí, no me fui a ningún lado./strong/p  
p data-p-id="24f5956e8ae85a49c91bce90a5658625"emRecordó el vampiro a su mejor amigo mortal./em/p  
p data-p-id="24f5956e8ae85a49c91bce90a5658625" /p  
p data-p-id="eed52e8b97a45af1dceda50e79d77557".../p  
p data-p-id="eed52e8b97a45af1dceda50e79d77557" /p  
p data-p-id="33aee69e51b225de33b570c68369033d"emTony ya estaba listo, la misión de Lady Sizyl se había completado, ahora estaba más tranquila de que su descendencia vampirica sabría defenderse así mismo y su familia en caso de un ataque por parte de los miembros del clan de los nocturnos./em/p  
p data-p-id="2fbe9c8f40213d3ade99a77d83732cb5"emPues ella sabía que una vez que se alejara del castillo aquellas bestias irían a por los muchachos o su familia. Rogaba a la estrella oscura que no fuese así, cuando terminó con el entrenamiento de su discípulo, informó a los padres./em/p  
p data-p-id="2277904ea5f5e30c0dad63af238359eb"emAdemas de aclarar que iría en busca del clan de los nocturnos para detenerlos. Dicho y hecho, cuando la luna se puso en su punto más alto, partió viaje hacia Transilvania./em/p  
p data-p-id="77412d3e5603d7ce4745cbfe8cd355f0"emDejando a la familia de los Thompson u SackVille Bagge atrás, para siempre./em/p  
p data-p-id="68cd113b643234ea617945d3faa007b3"emLos padres de Tony conocían la manera en la que su hijo volvería a la normalidad, pero ya de solo saberla les daba algo de lástima. Y cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, se lo informaron a su hijo, quien no evitó sentirse un poco mal por Lady Sizyl./em/p  
p data-p-id="68cd113b643234ea617945d3faa007b3" /p  
p data-p-id="3f28d4c472ee444fc2ecdd2c811c7523"em... /em/p  
p data-p-id="3f28d4c472ee444fc2ecdd2c811c7523"strong-¿Otra vez te haz tirado sobre la cama? No crees que es un poco temprano? Son apenas las 5 de la mañana./strong/p  
p data-p-id="4aec88b3bca594b06b34a576d8e503aa"emComentó un tanto molesto Rudolph, quien entraba a la habitación que compartía con Tony y flotaba hasta la cama del mismo, con las manos en la cintura./em/p  
p data-p-id="e255e7c7a562a126637b3ac8d94e2c90"strong-Vamos a jugar, hagamos algo divertido./strong/p  
p data-p-id="1b78118e27b00a36597e71be2cfe06fe"emIncentivó/emem el vampiro pero no obtuvo la respuesta que quería./em/p  
p data-p-id="c0db3ec394515a0c30f5739407ac94d2"strong-Estoy cansado Rudolph./strong/p  
p data-p-id="60462ac92e31158c9b6d7e6feb63fd51"strong-¿Que acaso tu nunca haz hecho ejercicio? ¡Siempre estas cansado!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="8ee1466638f81a0224e9a106fbfc86bf"emReprendió el pelinegro./em/p  
p data-p-id="843847f0ff85ad069f18e43eb33a0a8a"strong-¡Cállate! ¡Tu no tienes ni idea de lo agotadoras que fueron las actividades de Lady Sizyl!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="6b5ac422260fea9ff130d6fa942deef1"emExclamó con frustración el mortal, sentándose sobre la cama y desafiando a su amigo, quien no hizo más que rodar los ojos y volar hasta la ventana./em/p  
p data-p-id="d69a563eb67505392a69f14bcd1d3291"strong-Entonces te convendría comer algo./strong/p  
p data-p-id="c454b33ae46c4ac2b1600cee5427ca6b"emSugirió antes de abrir la ventana y salir por ella./em/p  
p data-p-id="eee5617c322ed6ecb50fdc7c80759f4b"strong-¡No necesito que cuides o me digas que hacer! Eres mi amigo no mí madre./strong/p  
p data-p-id="0450f974d4fc11d00fc6373c9f976cce"emRecordó el mortal, pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues Rudolph se había ido. Tony suspiro molesto y se dejó caer una vez más sobre la almohada./em/p  
p data-p-id="7725f5c978d67134259c705bbe14e165"emNo pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando el rubio fue despertado por un pellizco en la mejilla. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con el rostro de Rudolph a centímetros de él./em/p  
p data-p-id="babe7103fecf9471132f2a56e962aa78"strong-Te traje un bocadillo especial./strong/p  
p data-p-id="dcccb4569bfff5d7e7a19099ad963871"emDijo con una sonrisa arrogante el joven vampiro, dejando caer de sus pálidas manos un cuervo, sobre el abdomen de un muy cansado Tony./em/p  
p data-p-id="5408b64bcbf5d6a944cee165c63f0747"strong-Disfrútalo, cortesía de Rudolph./strong/p  
p data-p-id="7429a97bc71a19581cecd98f5997de40"emEl chico guiñó un ojo y se alejó de Tony, dirigiéndose hasta su armario que por ahora sustituiría a su ataúd./em/p  
p data-p-id="7e6165cba66b849062745fd797234cae"emEl medio vampiro tomó al pájaro muerto en sus manos y voló hasta la ventana, y fue allí donde comenzó a alimentarse de la sangre del cuervo./em/p  
p data-p-id="c5dce1d673ee11b0c99ebeff21af8a98"emNo quería manchar la alfombra que adornaba la habitación ni tampoco las sábanas./em/p  
p data-p-id="61b5cc6621358d4b4ff6d874032da4c3"emCuando estuvo a punto de beberse la mitad de toda la sangre del pajarraco, se detuvo, separo sus colmillos de las jugosas fibras musculares del animal y relamiéndose los labios, ladeó su cabeza hacia Rudolph./em/p  
p data-p-id="ca539a1ba4b3496032f25233969efe6d"strong-¿No quisieras tu un poco?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="297153c583baa9db157269936f73fada"emOfreció el mortal, pero su amigo no hizo más que voltearse hacia el con una mueca desinteresada y la nariz arrugada./em/p  
p data-p-id="112624383e96df42d6463c07cd7ff374"strong-No pienso tocar algo que fue baboseado por ti./strong/p  
p data-p-id="4f2c4f404c4c37a07d45f77809378e52"emRechazó asqueado el vampiro, recostándose sobre el armario, con los brazos debajo de su cabeza./em/p  
p data-p-id="51ab010e5ad195806018503ab59f5315"strong-Eres un delicado./strong/p  
p data-p-id="47c1769d9446043fec35496923925366"emA los dos minutos de haber dicho eso, una almohada golpeó la cabeza de Tony, alertándolo./em/p  
p data-p-id="a3a754ec9882c46c44806f1ff2e94a0e"emDejo caer el cuerpo del cuervo muerto por la ventana, abriendo sus alas y volando en la dirección de Rudolph, acorralándolo dentro del armario y mostrando le los dientes en señal de amenaza./em/p  
p data-p-id="84ec10dc22a235903326723811e0f5b6"emEl otro vampiro, no sintió miedo ante el repentino acercamiento y el hecho de que Tony había invadido su espacio personal. Así que con una sonrisa genuina en sus labios se dignó a preguntar./em/p  
p data-p-id="bcc970cc8f29abde4743c15bf9414a9a"strong-¿Que haces?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="d25abe77e59f726f683925323de473a2"emAquella pregunta, sacó del trance en el que el mortal se había sumido. Antes de mover si quiera un músculo, analizó la situación embarazosa en la que se encontraba, el aliento de Rudolph había chocado contra su rostro, suavemente al decir aquellas dos palabras, sus narices casi se rozaban y sus manos, se apoyaban u afirmaban a los hombros del pelinegro./em/p  
p data-p-id="bc6727b653c55d1ca5bfa28821fe6ffa"emCon un movimiento veloz, el mortal se alejó de su amigo y se escondió bajo las mantas de su cama. Dejando al pobre Rudolph más confundido que antes./em/p  
p data-p-id="be1c9e1e662653c9471fc8e14e72e0eb"emSu amigo estaba actuando extraño, los abrazos, acercamientos repentinos, como se dirigía a él, había allí algo más que sólo amistad. Pero ¿Que tendría para suponer en esos momentos? Cuando él también comenzaba a sentir atracción por Tony./em/p  
p data-p-id="84328c7fac56c81534ab75d8e6fd7af2"emEl sentimiento de amor estaba floreciendo dentro de su alma oscura y no podía hacer nada para ignorarlo. /ememCada vez que miraba, hablaba o le sonreía a Tony, era con otros ojos, con otro tipo de amor./em/p  
p data-p-id="d7992851b87b1f712d9fa5aef63b84c1"emPero no quería dejarse llevar por tales sentimientos en una situación como aquella. /ememEl mortal se había cubierto hasta la cabeza con mantas, repitiéndose en voz baja y negándose lo que acababa de hacer./em/p  
p data-p-id="5a905a6d3f2b3d3fde3b7ae6ffecf9f6"emLos nervios carcomían su tranquilidad y no podía hacer más que morderse las uñas-garras para mantenerse calmado. /ememTony sabía perfectamente que era lo que sentía por Rudolph./em/p  
p data-p-id="7f6a1641c234a97cdd30a81eae938d62"emLa atracción que sentía momentáneamente por aquel vampiro era muy fuerte. Los cosquilleos que recorrían su espina dorsal al hacer contacto con los profundos ojos rojos de Rudolph, decían más que mil palabras./em/p  
p data-p-id="cdd53e6808f37289ba4ee5efccd68dc6"emEl temor de Tony, es que estos sentimientos sean a causa de su estado como vampiro o su pre adolescencia. /ememO quizás su obsesión con los vampiros lo habría llevado a esto. /ememPero lo que más lo asustaba, era perder su hermosa amistad con Rudolph./embr /br /p 


	9. Chapter 9

p data-p-id="b4901098ac056fc22b0c17339996ae1c"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Las Marionetas del Rencor./span/strong/p  
p data-p-id="b4901098ac056fc22b0c17339996ae1c" /p  
p data-p-id="dfe3ea29bdb40e53eb7d7a37b051ce16"emA Sizyl le llevó, algunas horas llegar hasta Transilvania./em/p  
p data-p-id="28336c8626386467da3daf84cc3e2ab5"emEn aquella región se encontraban las catacumbas más antiguas, mismas que no habían sido tocadas por el hombre y en donde aguardaban las criaturas nocturnas más terribles jamas conocidas por la humanidad./em/p  
p data-p-id="1f7ce960daae586eee99c056102485bb"emEl clan de los nocturnos era un conjunto de numerosos monstruos, desde licantropos, gárgolas, demonios y otras bestias, que a lo largo de los siglos se fueron reuniendo./em/p  
p data-p-id="414de3bc01c16b238d1aa72318be494f"emDejando atrás sus diferencias, unidos con el objetivo de destruir a la raza humana y reclamar su lugar en el mundo./em/p  
p data-p-id="2b189bf84cb64a5b2916f00d5c4749eb"emPara ello habían creado la profecía de la noche eterna./em/p  
p data-p-id="a4390a8f1360ab0d9404f6f7e6904583"emLady Sizyl fue una de las tantas marionetas de esos monstruos llenos de odio, por que antes de que ella fuera el conductor de la magia oscura, hubo otras que fueron sacrificadas por Orlwak y sus seguidores quienes vendieron esas pobres almas a los entes de la oscuridad./em/p  
p data-p-id="49f7c5ad5060858a69ab725d879d7285"emTodo para conseguir el recipiente perfecto,y eso era Sizyl, un cuerpo que albergaba en su interior, millones de almas de otros vampiros primordiales que fueron sacrificados por el clan de los nocturnos./em/p  
p data-p-id="d04ae955d803e8d1a547d6c72210e27c"emLa vampiresa, no tenia conciencia propia era un ente de muchas vidas con el solo objetivo de destruir a los responsables de la gran masacre en contra de su raza./em/p  
p data-p-id="df157a7aed0082fad46cdfcdd001691c"emPero lamentablemente, aún teniendo miles de almas en su cuerpo, ella era una contra miles de monstruos sanguinarios y despiadados, que no buscaban más que la muerte y la destrucción./em/p  
p data-p-id="259aa090f295189948d11961abf13f9e"emQuizás tenía pocas expectativas de lo que podría llegar a hacer, pero no estaba dispuesta a perdonar los intentos de Orlwak por matar a dos jóvenes vampiros que nada tenían que ver con todo este caos./em/p  
p data-p-id="78557a7b1eaba82ec904061d356d28cd"emSizyl no podía permitir que se sigan perdiendo vidas por una causa que ya no tenía sentido continuar./em/p  
p data-p-id="4c10ba442316f1ba477038e196578cb7"emApenas puso un pie sobre las baldosas de piedra de la gran catacumba, en donde se alojaba el clan de los nocturnos, uno por uno, los miembros del clan, comenzaron a asomarse por los techos de las tumbas o por las esquinas donde se proyectaba la sombra./em/p  
p data-p-id="e4720196507bbda795019d276643538b"emLa estaban rodeando./em/p  
p data-p-id="b8321df7ce03735e999c2bd5bc979553"strong-Al fin decides mostrar tu cara, Sizyl./strong/p  
p data-p-id="f7c7701bd05508a9bd6571f6c5c8fa4c"emLa nombrada levantó la vista y allí delante de ella, se encontraba un monstruoso licantropo de pelaje negro, cuyo tamaño era casi colosal, el mismo aguardaba sentado en un trono hecho de palos-estacas, adornado con cráneos humanos./em/p  
p data-p-id="04dc4df0e3df255adcb11d8bf122ef30"strong-Te estábamos esperando./strong/p  
p data-p-id="245318eb7d68f703db7f54318e67ff48"emEste lobo horrible, era sin duda el mismísimo Orlwak, quien adoraba presumir sus filosos colmillos en sus sonrisas, mientras rascaba la madera de su trono con sus crueles garras./em/p  
p data-p-id="dcc0a0991a19c9219d0c2f3376097203"strong-Lo que estás haciendo es una locura, tú y toda tu banda de imbéciles son unos enfermos, la humanidad ha cambiado, deberías comprender lo./strong/p  
p data-p-id="eea0d2d27717e120e2b6dd95efa6b79a"emExclamó con frialdad y dureza la vampiresa, mirando fijamente a los ojos de ese licantropo, que no tardó en gruñir al escuchar sus palabras./em/p  
p data-p-id="2feb7eb749bb9ad587fd95ba3f73fb7d"strong-¡Te han envenenado la mente! ¡Los humanos deben morir! ¡Se merecen ser cazados como nos hicieron a nosotros durante tanto tiempo!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="b475dbad07633fe646ad93b44bc183d1"emGrito con furia el monstruoso lobo negro, saltando de su trono y aterrizando frente a la vampiresa, quien no se intimidó y no dio ningún paso atrás./em/p  
p data-p-id="bf292a9992493c0d8823d193ce98931f"strong-Los humanos no cambiaran tu y yo sabemos que matando a ese muchacho la noche eterna se completará y podremos vengar a los caídos./strong/p  
p data-p-id="dff6a9de2abd3d6253b4098bd4804641"emOrlwak estaba intentando convencer a Sizyl, olvidando todos los delitos en contra de los vampiros primordiales que había cometido en el pasado./em/p  
p data-p-id="53b1f7532a41867cdf147fc2b151d21d"strong-¡Sacrificaste a mis hermanos para completar tu estúpida tarea! No eres diferente de los humanos, ¡Eres peor!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="344c0d6b340245514757dcc7f4b61364"emAquellas palabras denotaron la rabia que sentía la fémina, por sus seres queridos, por su raza extinta, con la sangre hirviendo en sus venas, se abalanzó hacia Orlwak, aprovechando que este estaba frente a ella./em/p  
p data-p-id="3f32c9ff4e486c082600b066e7266b4f"emLe clavó las garras en los ojos y le rasgó la piel, derramando sangre sobre el suelo, el licantropo aulló de dolor y llevo sus garras a la espalda de Sizyl, clavando las mismas dentro de la carne de la vampiresa para después desgarrar le los tejidos musculares./em/p  
p data-p-id="7e64ee73f600613ab885f1499e82c673"emAl herirla tan brutalmente, la mujer no tuvo más que empujar al licantropo y elevarse en el aire para intentar huir./em/p  
p data-p-id="5f10f7df8f4f440a61c0b5bc84371997"emLe había logrado arrancar los ojos a Orlwak, la sangre que salía de las cuencas del mismo lo confirmaban, era suficiente venganza pues el licantropo no podía hacer mucho sin sus ojos./em/p  
p data-p-id="63ccafa6107c9b7d1a8caebe8ab4aacd"emPero lamentablemente la suerte no apelaba del lado de Sizyl, cuando se encontraba a metros de las catacumbas, sintió una energía poderosa, que paralizó su cuerpo y las obligó a caer./em/p  
p data-p-id="038b11ee1673c6923e34868596233d69"emCuando el cuerpo de la vampiresa impactó contra las baldosas de piedra, las agrietó, generando un sonido seco./em/p  
p data-p-id="771a5ed1436345a88134ba755b2a280a"strong-Esto no ha terminado querida./strong/p  
p data-p-id="6067c0af042105b1d361b7a96373ef74"emLos ojos de la peli lila se abrieron como platos al oír esa voz, sus labios se torcieron y en su rostro predominó una mueca de fastidio./em/p  
p data-p-id="9f599361ba398f430662e3c0a941e50e"emAquella voz le pertenecía a Azaryth, una bruja muy poderosa y antigua, ella era la líder del clan de los nocturnos y tal como dicen las leyendas, era codiciosa, despiadada y maldita./em/p  
p data-p-id="36d66ace5bb092f5f0737d3caf602ca2"emFue gracias a ella que las criaturas de la noche aún estaban en contra de los humanos, no hacía falta más que sembrar odio en las mentes resentidas, manipulándolos y usándolos./em/p  
p data-p-id="b6e5b59749eaa0fc70187fe5720071f3"emToda una raza de vampiros que una vez juraron proteger a la segunda especie de la tierra -los humanos- habían sido reducidos a cenizas./em/p  
p data-p-id="37ffacd0dca74b7f271bf65cc7647f6f"strong-Hubiese deseado que los humanos te hayan quemado viva en una cruz de madera, no eres más que una zorra hija de puta./strong/p  
p data-p-id="4ca4e823d8c201db0994f6734fe29bab"emExclamó con irá la vampiresa, poniéndose de pie cuidadosamente, pues su cuerpo había sufrido una brutal caída y podía jurar que se había fracturado un par de huesos./em/p  
p data-p-id="b39b621ad51cb47396f8de9e275a5565"emCuando alzó la vista para conectar su mirada molesta con la de Azaryth, pudo ver como esta sólo le sonreía arrogante mente./em/p  
p data-p-id="a0f5ef1588a81614d58a385dd7a319c1"strong-Y tu eres una traidora, toda tu raza lo fue, ¡No hacían más que ayudar al enemigo!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="acea2cc5072099c84f81571c7dac478a"emLa bruja alzó una de sus manos al cielo y torció los dedos hacia adentro, el cuerpo de Sizyl comenzó a elevarse, ahora que la magia de aquella bruja estaba dentro de su alma, no podía hacer nada para librarse, poco a poco, empezó a sentir como sus costillas eran aplastadas, y cada parte de su piel ardía como si los rayos del sol la hubiesen tocado./em/p  
p data-p-id="217588a5f1186fc63e5993111c570a93"strong-Y cuando tuviste la oportunidad de redimirte... ¡Sólo arruinaste nuestros planes!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="0e8e1924fd054d43a64f186f2b02ce54"emLa bruja se mostraba por primera vez en siglos, desesperada, enojada y frustrada./em/p  
p data-p-id="43cf0c6ef117639aa9a8b575faf198c5"strong-Tu odio y tu rencor serán tu perdición, eres tú la que se condenó a vivir en las sombras, al no aceptar las diferencias y nunca aprender a perdonar... ¡Eres tu la que esta mal!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="73c78aa32384c2aafda37711f18e9581"emLos jadeos adoloridos de la vampiresa se oían al final de cada una de sus palabras, su cuerpo estaba por colapsar, iba a morir, no tenía alternativa. Pero sus palabras no hicieron más que provocar la ira de Azaryth, haciéndola dudar sobre sus ideales corruptos. Al menos por un mili segundo. Algo de cordura le quedaba a esa vieja arrugada./em/p  
p data-p-id="d39622feff0458933e066d76984eb5ca"emCon un movimiento brusco, movió su mano hacia el suelo, el cuerpo de la vampiresa respondió y una vez más, se estrelló contra el suelo de piedra. Temblando de ira, la bruja dio la orden a los monstruos expectantes, para que encadenasen a Sizyl, tanto manos, pies y alas, para evitar que escape./em/p  
p data-p-id="3ddb34282d4453be22b460651f9b6ff8"emPor último, la pusieron sobre la tapa de una tumba y esperaron al escondidas a que salga el sol./em/p  
p data-p-id="0e318a92b15ca89a4388c5d5b3577980"strong-Cómo los humanos dominaron el mundo egoísta mente durante tanto tiempo, nosotros también lo haremos. ¡Reclamaremos lo que nos pertenece!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="5a2937b905525bffb194475768112170"emExclamó ciega de poder y odio la bruja, recibiendo gritos halagadores por parte de todos los monstruos que se encontraban en aquel gran cementerio./em/p  
p data-p-id="0a660a1ed5544765fc0d2270aa1f3961"emTodos con ciegas y falsas esperanzas./em/p  
p data-p-id="f0a9f78ce1c80da7e69a7b2df3ba5722"emCuando el sol se asomó por el horizonte, por allá en el norte, sus rayos comenzaron a iluminar para recóndito del bosque y las catacumbas./em/p  
p data-p-id="e0511948972791f3d555744dd7a4a0cf"emLas criaturas la noche se escondieron dentro de las criptas para evitar cegarse con tanta luz, la única que quedó afuera -escondida tras la puerta de la entrada a las catacumbas- fue Azaryth, que en su rostro se veía una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja./em/p  
p data-p-id="618d0edf9b07a3cfead9823773cba19f"emCuando los rayos del sol tocaron la piel de Sizyl, comenzaron a quemar la lenta y dolorosamente, su cuerpo entero se convirtió en piedra minutos después, y todo rastro de vida comenzó a extinguirse en un solo suspiro./em/p  
p data-p-id="5a56f11edd616111bcc9a6a6fe79b364"emEl último en esconderse dentro de la cripta, junto a Azaryth, fue Orlwak, quien agonizaba de dolor todavía, había podido detener el sangrado pero ya no veía nada/em./p  
p data-p-id="e0f99aec7015bd222f88bbb2a04de18c"strong-Es inútil mi señora, no le sirve de nada un licantropo ciego./strong/p  
p data-p-id="6414b6c0edefe32774b96b49131c327b"strong-¡Ah! ¡Callate!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="8f58a4aad3859f2490de331d0ffd58e4"emExclamó exasperada la vieja bruja, cerrando la puerta de la entrada con fuerza./em/p  
p data-p-id="35be3ae8a262ad7aa8d8a144e64713e2"strong-Tengo algo que te servirá, no te preocupes./strong/p  
p data-p-id="2e751c749370671b9888cbd6da8abd07"emDijo con malicia, frotándose las manos, antes de acercarse al pobre licantropo, obligan dolo a levantar el mentón y poner su hocico frente a ella./em/p  
p data-p-id="b7247cc66ca85e64bd168963da3bc4eb"emOrlwak tenia confianza en Azaryth, él estaba seguro de que ella lo necesitaba y no lo perdería por un par de globos oculares./em/p  
p data-p-id="562e3687c671c8ccb33c93c21bda867f"emPero lo que no consientisaba, era que ella era una bruja, que no cambiaría el hecho de que todos lo que los rodeaban y ayudaban eran sus marionetas. Sin previo aviso, Azaryth tomó el rostro de Orlwak en sus manos y hundió sus pulgares dentro de sus cuencas./em/p  
p data-p-id="a4b5a2b527eef5b8e9ef25fc775e45de"strong-Orukzhu, orukzhu, onn sek oli euke Zarev, Honiss oli euke Zaritneks, envy a im Rakhamazt edde ali Vark' leud./strong/p  
p data-p-id="52ff26bec130f1d06fd3ddd576961c92"emAquellas palabras eran parte de un conjuro, el collar que traía colgado al cuello, la piedra oscura incrustada en el mismo, comenzó a brillar y la magia negra de la bruja se activo, a través de sus manos comenzó a brotar una bruma de color gris, que se apoderó del rostro del licantropo./em/p  
p data-p-id="1a0f59902bf254243940cd11a951a503"emAzaryth quitó las manos de la cara de su marioneta, dejando que la bruma haga su trabajo, que pronto no tardó en solidificarse, formando una máscara que se aferraba como la piel al rostro de Orlwak./em/p  
p data-p-id="6d1fa61c633f0a5d2c867ec6cfb82aee"strong-Tardarás en acostumbrarte, será lo última oportunidad que tendrás, si vuelves a fallarme te dejaré morir./strong/p  
p data-p-id="d2479c98b6eb51b23615c9adfbc8683c"emReprendió la bruja, adentrándose dentro de las catacumbas, bajando las escaleras con cuidado, dejando en completa soledad al que se hacía llamar jefe del clan de los nocturnos./em/p  
p data-p-id="c9ba9a11fc1acd6a4020394f5b78042e"strong-¡Sizyl ha muerto! Ya no es obstáculo! Traigan al mortal y su familia vivos esta noche! ...Y procuren no fallarme.../strong/p  
p data-p-id="fafaa8daaa2feddf99694e2a1ada72b5"emAnuncio y amenazó la poderosa bruja, dejando como orden final a sus marionetas, las criaturas festejaron su victoria como si el beneficio y la suerte hayan caído sobre sus hombros./em/p  
p data-p-id="3e419e9329aa3624d00f368d5a6ae438"emLa bruja se retiró a sus 'aposentos' un cuarto secreto en las profundidades de la gran catacumba./em/p  
p data-p-id="ab59e8324e3fd0e088e58c761249f99a"emMientras bajaba las escaleras, no pudo evitar sonreír, sabiendo perfectamente que estaba celebrando antes de la victoria, ajena a lo que los humanos y vampiros podía hacer./em/p  
p data-p-id="9550d1eddc73632fcb1e1c81743ab41f"emConfiando nada mas que en su poder oscuro./em/p  
p data-p-id="9550d1eddc73632fcb1e1c81743ab41f".../p  
p data-p-id="9550d1eddc73632fcb1e1c81743ab41f"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongN/A :/strong/span/p  
p data-p-id="9550d1eddc73632fcb1e1c81743ab41f"strongAló! Este capítulo estuvo dedicado nada mas que a los villanos como ya lo habrán notado, me disculpo si esperaban un poco mas de Rudolph y Tony, pero no se preocupen lo mejor está por venir./strong/p  
p data-p-id="291fc4da784af53a657a9d0ec6f7fecb"strongAquella lengua que utilizo Azaryth para conjurar la máscara de Orlwak, es inventa por mi, no es real así que no se asusten./strong/p  
p data-p-id="e126a869f05171ed95986dbc6ad80a48"strongLo que dice es : "Oscuridad, oscuridad, no será lo que veras, sino lo que sentirás, ven a mi máscara de la verdad"/strong/p  
p data-p-id="74786e4da984361abd7e6e30bab060cd"strongUna aclaración más.../strong/p  
p data-p-id="5e511243ae65ac0e6235950b838db530"strongAzaryth es una bruja inventada por mi, que ha vivido mucho gracias a un amuleto o piedra/cristal negro que la mantiene viva. Es su fuente de poder./strong/p  
p data-p-id="25d1a4851d58ea03d01b9bf7cab53718"strongAh! Me olvidaba, los entes de la oscuridad, pertenecen a la misma dimensión de las sombras que los vampiros primordiales o Tony en este caso, utilizan para teletransportarse o moverse a través de las sombras./strong/p  
p data-p-id="c1fc0ba7aac4b1d12cf8529b0b45ab9f"strongEstos entes no son ni demonios ni ángeles, solo criaturas de la oscuridad que responden a los llamados de los mortales en la tierra y conceden deseos o poderes./strong/p  
p data-p-id="1ab9bad2c0664e9cd918d57f096b62eb"strongLos deseos vendrían a ser esto de la noche eterna. Y los poderes, la manipulación de la oscuridad para cumplir con los sacrificios que Azaryth realizó para conseguir sus deseos./strong/p  
p data-p-id="fe00aac03f9e8ac75863045c03b0ccfd"strongExplicó esto por si algun se perdió./strong/p 


	10. Chapter 10

p data-p-id="fddccd41d44102159a49f47ffe1473f8"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strong...De brutos a cobardes.../strong/spanbr /br /p  
p data-p-id="d1e5d00fba0a7e3976b7a17c585cb853"emEra una noche sin luna, oscura como nunca se había visto, las estrellas habían sido tapadas por gigantescos y gordos nubarrones que surcaban los cielos y amenazaban con romper el silencio del ambiente con truenos y lluvia./em/p  
p data-p-id="3df161fa3667fc001448bfc5be7e3270"emEn un pueblo bastante rural, con poco alumbrado público y rodeado de hectáreas con campo y animales, ubicado a unos 15 kilómetros del castillo espeluznante, se encontraban las únicas dos personas -turistas americanos- que aún seguían deambulando a esa hora de la noche./em/p  
p data-p-id="1d1bbea68a366afbde994c50ed59f843"emComo era de esperarse, cuando daban las 8 en punto -de la noche- todos los residentes de aquella zona boscosa, se iban a dormir./em/p  
p data-p-id="2bbd8bd4d4235e3791860274fb9ca34d"emSolo los valientes se atrevían a deambular a las 12 de la noche en aquel pueblo tan antiguo, que aún sostenía en pie, algunas casas de la época medieval y contemporánea./em/p  
p data-p-id="7f51736800f86764b50f74963475127e"emEra toda una bella experiencia de ver, se sentía como si realmente fuera la época antigua, como si Dottie y Bob hayan 'viajado en el tiempo' como diría su hijo al ver tales antigüedades./em/p  
p data-p-id="3c886bf9d100f25ea6c62cee127534ab"emLa razón por la que estaba allí, era que habían ido por algunas provisiones, comida, bebidas y alguna que otra cosa necesaria para la higiene./em/p  
p data-p-id="3290910dc8073e2abb7c662da4241420"emEl pueblo por más antiguo y rural que fuera, tenia varios almacenes, donde la gente podía comprar en grandes raciones, la comida que necesitaba./em/p  
p data-p-id="58a28936392a0edb9c0ff2e85b0f4c1b"emDesde harina, hasta huevos y carne, los vegetales eran producidos por las grandes huertas de los campos alrededor del pueblo y lo mismo con los lácteos./em/p  
p data-p-id="ac8a8fbed524d35e7c270ec7750e8f69"emEra increíble pensar que un pueblo tan pequeño se abastecía de lo que producía sin necesidad de exportar fuera de la región./em/p  
p data-p-id="fb0b3ff3962f4e77cbdfee635c70e84d"strong-Creo que conocer a los SackVille Bagge nos ha servido para dejar atrás a la sociedad tan común y aburrida en la que vivíamos, ¿No crees amor?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="58de2c9b4a34083e3a23ca052e259e45"emComenzó el señor Bob, que caminaba con una gran bolsa de papel en las manos, dentro de esta de podía visualizar algunas verduras, como acelga y cebolla de verdeo, alguna que otra tira de pan y el resto se perdía en el interior./em/p  
p data-p-id="aba193b2431b768894022060b724a39c"strong-Cierto, el señor y la señora SackVille Bagg son las personas más maduras e interesantes que he conocido, no te imaginas las horas enteras que me he pasado hablando con Fredda./strong/p  
p data-p-id="2828324c9778e1e16af0dce471e7fa5f"emRespondió la mujer de cabellos rubios, tan lacios y hermosos como los de su hijo, también traía en sus manos algunas bolsas, pero más pequeñas./em/p  
p data-p-id="b7a31974001629bda16fe359c3d80057"strong-Heh, haz tenido suerte, a mi me cuesta congeniar con el señor Frédérick, puede que quizás sea un poco recto y prefiere no decir mucho, solo espero no caerle mal./strong/p  
p data-p-id="e24c1d17d76032a66becb0ca5482b236"emLa duda en la voz del hombre se podía notar, su esposa le tiró una sonrisa juguetona y negó con la cabeza. Bob solía tener esas divagaciones, creyendo ingenuamente que quizás no le caía a la gente./em/p  
p data-p-id="127d17758cd0cfb23ac008883a35fa13"strong-Pero con quien si he tenido algo de onda, es con Gregory, resulta que le gusta la misma banda de rock - metallica ¡que a mi! ¿Puedes creerlo?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="db1e2db9669876797869b219a55120ed"emExclamó eufórico, encontrar a otra persona que escuchara sus mismos géneros musicales y que encima comparta el sentimiento por está, ¡era sin duda la mejor coincidencia!/em/p  
p data-p-id="e1af15b91e447af578aaec67b1d08048"strong-Pero como es posible que Gregory haya.../strong/p  
p data-p-id="51e475f77e805a335a374b45842a9692"emEn ese momento fue interrumpida por su marido, quien con una sonrisa comenzó a relatarle, que el vampiro había tenido pequeñas excursiones al mundo humano, y había podido conocer lo que era la música, las bandas de rock de los 80 o 90 que en este entonces eran tan famosas, fueron el punto de atracción del joven pre adulto./em/p  
p data-p-id="68f10cd6451561d441bdb45789a78a95"emDe los cantantes de cierta banda de metallica -tipo Dark o gotica-, el joven había inspirado su vestimenta./em/p  
p data-p-id="377d7dd9146c21c1ba9b058507bd0565"emDottie quedó asombrada ante tal historia, no pudo evitar pensar en la ropa que llevaba los dos hermanos varones de los SackVille Bagge, ambos se vestían muy particular./em/p  
p data-p-id="3ea9d1b91993bcb7f901c9d4157c40e3"strong-Si supieras todo lo que pudimos hablar, te desmayarías./strong/p  
p data-p-id="86ec4ec5e9428d8d03361e68586e2d57"emBromeó Bob, quien además de alegrarse por la amistad que había formado con Gregory, suspiro mentalmente al ver que habian llegado al coche. Las bolsas que llevaba sobre sus manos y brazos, estaba muy pesadas y ya le empezaban a doler los brazos./em/p  
p data-p-id="9a618a568e1067acda30107bc3c44747"strong-Hablando de amistades, ¿Haz notado todo el tiempo que Tony y Rudolph pasan juntos?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="8d744e59dbfb9b540b92603d21e9f73e"emLa mujer se acercó al baúl del auto mientras hablaba, dejando las bolsas en el suelo y colocando la llave dentro de la cerradura para abrir la puerta de atrás. Se mostró un tanto curiosa con aquella pregunta/em./p  
p data-p-id="11562633eedaa0a193247e1e911ea965"strong-Claro que si, son muy buenos amigos, ¿Por que no habría de pasar tanto tiempo juntos?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="93d8d7f355561ac04638ea5d5337776c"emRespondió Bob, sinceramente sin saber a lo que su esposa se refería, con varios pasos se acercó al baúl de su coche y guardo todos los alimentos que él y su compañera habían conseguido./em/p  
p data-p-id="712fdb1c01a6bb4fe4505ec8e99e131b"emLa mitad de ellos eran pedido de los ancianos y dueños del castillo espeluznante./em/p  
p data-p-id="3dbae1368dff3c4a67d4091dce9fb3bb"strong-¿Y si se gustan?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="baab1fe0a7dba04a4a540151e4a26e19"emPreguntó de repente la mujer, tomando por sorpresa a su esposo, quien sin querer se golpeó la cabeza con el techo del coche./em/p  
p data-p-id="f9b8c905e6f387fb043be7e711faad60"strong-¿En que sentido gustarse?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="c329f214807321249050f65818b903ff"emPregunto el hombre, sobándose la cabeza y alejándose del baúl para cerrarlo correctamente, dirigiendo una mirada confundida a su esposa./em/p  
p data-p-id="1446272826f3ce1b149e083000b668b4"strong-¡En el único sentido que existe Bob!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="11d28fc690129dd17b606c11c524cfd6"emExclamó la mujer resaltando la obviedad, mientras se dirigía al asiento del conductor y su esposo al de acompañante. Cuando se encontraron dentro del auto y se pusieron los cinturones de seguridad, Bob le dirigió una mirada un tanto confundida a Dottie./em/p  
p data-p-id="6b3d6ebc6b5cb3898ee07725cbb2cdce"strong-Existen dos maneras de gustarle a una persona, la primera es amistosa mente y la otra.../strong/p  
p data-p-id="cd4480facb3559e95547e0bde918457f"emSe quedó en silencio cuando vio que su mujer asentía lentamente y señalaba con su sola mirada la idea a la que se estuvo refiriendo desde el principio./em/p  
p data-p-id="6794397d0ba5550c6e835ef5a8f3a8e6"strong-...Oh... Bueno, puede ser, pero no estamos seguros./strong/p  
p data-p-id="f31dc12f7fc348a9a9441a9ccd37e317"emEl hombre levantó los hombros y negó con la cabeza ante sus palabras, quizás a él le costaba un poco aceptar que su hijo tuviera ese interes, pero no tenía una prueba exacta, quizás sólo tenia una amistad muy fuerte con Rudolph./em/p  
p data-p-id="6346b74240de5c9a6556a48b1d4f0e4c"emBob, como todo padre había ideado una vida completa para su hijo, ya se sabe, su idea era de que cuando creciera se vuelva un hombre amable, que trabaje para alguna empresa, que vuelva orgullosos a sus padres con sus logros y hazañas./em/p  
p data-p-id="d37e223418ec0fce9d65dfbc7eb39ab6"emPero lamentablemente aquella idea se fue derrumbando poco a poco, pues el destino de su hijo había cambiado irrelevante mente./em/p  
p data-p-id="6badfb41abc4b2ccd560463f721352e8"strong-¿Que habría de malo si fuese así?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="407456b761e836a86745c65254076608"emInterrumpió la mujer, sacando a su esposo de sus profundos pensamientos, cuando oyó el motor del auto encenderse./em/p  
p data-p-id="06ff738a170cb9932a7f75287a413543"strong-Nada, es solo que... Me costaría un poco aceptarlo, no digo que no se lo permitiría, no me atrevería a hacerle eso a Tony./strong/p  
p data-p-id="03c123470f5eaae50f5475c27d23785d"emExplicó con un poco de nerviosismo el padre, mientras se aferraba al cinturón de seguridad, mirando al frente y perdiéndose en las casas antiguas y campos alambrados que pasaban por delante delante sus ojos a medida que salían del pueblo, en dirección al castillo./em/p  
p data-p-id="2a9a930d1602556a58370aa2cb656ed6"strong-Te entiendo, no te preocupes, aunque para mi no sería una sorpresa, Tony siempre fue insistente y lo sabemos más que nadie...Cuando pretende demostrar algo lo hará hasta el cansancio./strong/p  
p data-p-id="6f0456074847ffb68281b1945c59146d"emComentó con cierta ironía la mujer, mientras encendía las luces del coche para poder ver más allá de la oscuridad. Con sus palabras se refería directamente al asunto de los vampiros./em/p  
p data-p-id="69fc9398552a72ea6a87e4bad8565275"strong-O hasta que se rinda./strong/p  
p data-p-id="5cab4ce3eb8533ea2337ebd4c1f7bd19"emAñadió Bob con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro./em/p  
p data-p-id="0cd876ca60128e40fccdb1ab758e4fc7"strong-Así es./strong/p  
p data-p-id="7bc81c65c2e80f89aeaf52337ca69007"emAmbos padres se mantuvieron algunos minutos en silencio, observando el camino completamente oscuro delante de ellos, gracias a las luces del coche que iluminaba el bosque, era la razón por la cual ambos podían distinguir formas./em/p  
p data-p-id="d6db1cea43d89f7235cb8369479279cf"emDe un momento a otro, Dottie piso el freno con urgencia, el auto se detuvo bruscamente frente a un par de árboles caídos que bloquearán el camino, el único camino que llevaba al castillo espeluznante./em/p  
p data-p-id="09cb548f6689cf660e7fa6e192211a68"strong-¿Que demonios?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="71c5828bddcbe3ee0e685f8d7c9bc3ba"emExclamó confundido y molesto el hombre, asomándose por encima de la guantera del coche,para poder ver los árboles caídos horizontalmente sobre la carretera./em/p  
p data-p-id="9020a7a53b5c56fc67dd0aa39b1ba4b0"strong-Alguien los ha cortado a propósito, no pudieron caerse así como así./strong/p  
p data-p-id="89ceed329eed22d08c3f4c4861ad998c"emRazonó el adulto, llevando su espalda hacia atrás y acomodándose adecuadamente en el asiento de acompañante. Dottie giro la cabeza levemente hacia su esposo, mirándolo con un semblante de preocupación y confusión./em/p  
p data-p-id="c29649b20599b8a941d55db3aa865212"strong-¿Existirá alguna otra ruta para llegar al castillo?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="70d37dea734b14c9480ab6f54e9fbf21"emPregunto la mujer, y cuando su marido le iba a contestar, escucharon un fuerte estruendo, un sonido similar a la ruptura de la corteza de un árbol. Cautelosos y asustados, pusieron atención en lo que sea que este allí afuera intentando asustarlos./em/p  
p data-p-id="8d98154ab9aa07f192e159b787d3447a"emEl hombre frunció el ceño y con un movimiento brusco, se saco el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta del coche casi con una patada./em/p  
p data-p-id="da871b926271d2baf982fdabf27e90c9"strong-¡Seas quien seas! ¡No nos asustas! Y lo que haces es una estupidez!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="b9150ca12e96886cd11e4545384175e8"emExclamó Bob con firmeza, ya había salido del auto y se encontraba parado frente a los troncos caídos, quien le siguió los pasos fue Dottie, quien se digno a mostrar una mueca molesta para acompañar a su marido./em/p  
p data-p-id="abfe0ae45820202d5c99760b71d6a27e"strong-...Mortales.../strong/p  
p data-p-id="7b72bb5535bce0d78bd783fed1b70307"emAmbos padres oyeron una voz ronca y aguda, que provenía desde la zona de la carretera que no alcanzaba a ser iluminada por los focos del coche./em/p  
p data-p-id="29b12e89070097a7c14f898f091e0b6d"emAunque la criatura dueña de esa horrible voz, intentó intimidar a los dos pequeños humanos no logro mucho, pues estos no le tenían miedo./em/p  
p data-p-id="2a0bd78bf4c0eb7254b5541d0d1bfa26"strong-¡Déjate de jugarretas seas lo que seas!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="d3173ed38ec70fcd26025b7faef91cd8"emLe respondió la mujer, la criatura sólo se molesto y se obligó a mostrarse, de cualquier modo no podría completar su misión si se mantenía oculto en las sombras./em/p  
p data-p-id="0d0337d8999110b674d4632093e75f70"emCon un movimiento de sus alas, logró dar un gran salto, elevarse en el cielo y aterrizar sobre el tronco más grande caído sobre la carretera, quedando frente a los padres del mortal - inmortal e iluminandose de lleno con los artefactos de luz tan extraños de los humanos./em/p  
p data-p-id="bb6ad93e2784b3da01d582bac6957570"emDottie y Bob, se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la presencia de semejante criatura./em/p  
p data-p-id="749fde6115270ae01167ffd77f83752d"strong-Ustedes vendrán conmigo./strong/p  
p data-p-id="8823194c5261a0079a1e8d01902f56b6"emExigió la bestia alada, mostrando sus largos y desiguales colmillos, descaradamente./em/p  
p data-p-id="b8fc573a3978b72dd1e43aec004fd507"emLos dos mortales no comprendían que estaba sucediendo, ni tampoco tenían algún arma con la cual defenderse, la criatura aprovecho a que estaban indefensos contra él y se abalanzó contra ellos, tomándonos por el cuello e inmovilizándolos contra el capó de su propio coche./em/p  
p data-p-id="c0388b0c104f17f895a367c7b18ced48"strong-Son unos humanos tan débiles y frágiles, podría matarlos con solo apretar sus delgados cuellos./strong/p  
p data-p-id="252d014775f4d28aaf5d8749e9b68dba"emSe burló lo criatura, soltando una carcajada en el transcurso, la mujer no soporto tal comentario y movió sus piernas tratando de golpear cualquier parte del cuerpo de la gárgola./em/p  
p data-p-id="1ebe14a616fe0c223fa2d4bc1342439f"emPor casualidad, la bestia alada se encontraba sobre ellos, así que la mortal le acertó un buen golpe en los genitales, haciéndolo gemir audible mente de dolor./em/p  
p data-p-id="2292904ebe3287a1313f2f8c52985852"emCon las lágrimas en los ojos, la gárgola colocó dos paños de tela sobre las narices de ambos mortales, quienes se resistieron en un primer momento pero luego cayeron dormidos. Pues sucedía que aquello trozos de tela estaban bañados en un líquido similar al cloroformo./em/p  
p data-p-id="71b38cca2407647e4a1fb74af217b884"emCuando la gárgola hubo terminado su tarea, se alejo de los mortales inconcientes y dejo que sus compañeros, otras gárgolas los metan a una jaula para llevarlos a la guarida de Azaryth. /em/p 


	11. Chapter 11

p data-p-id="45f648eaeb13db1615ef1e8ed743e16a"emEra la misma noche oscura, con los nubarrones cubriendo el cielo, tapando la luna y las estrellas, dejando a los habitantes o seres de la noche con la idea de que se avecinaba una tormenta, sin mencionar la calma antinatural en la que el ambiente se encontraba, ni el viento se había atrevido a soplar pequeñas ráfagas./em/p  
p data-p-id="f3b78b7cbbff26dffa072c64c28e047a"emSolo hacia frío, pero no el frío infernal que te cala hasta los huesos, adonde quiera que vayas, un aire helado te cepillaba los pelos de la nuca y te hacia reaccionar con escalofríos./em/p  
p data-p-id="2c5752bd38f3edc70e575dd62b8aae68"emComo si esas brisas fueran suspiros de seres invisibles que daban vueltas de aquí a allá./em/p  
p data-p-id="7985ab9d3157c34d32ad16e8e4b9d1c4"emDe esto se trataba la noche eterna, no existiría la luna ni el sol, ni las estrellas, no habría viento o calor, ni si quiera estaciones, el clima se mantendría igual, ni siquiera caería agua al suelo para nutrir a las plantas./em/p  
p data-p-id="3af6ea81673eb94eb16835e40ad7e0b7"emLa noche eterna no era una salvación, era la muerte misma, el vacío hecho realidad sobre la tierra de los mortales./em/p  
p data-p-id="bb1de576583392919dc09b19261bda7e"emLa puerta y el paso libre a los entes oscuros que adoraban devorar toda la vida a su paso./em/p  
p data-p-id="f13a28f0c4dd9c83db9fc831ffea7c2e"emLa noche eterna era oscuridad, poderosa, maligna y destructiva oscuridad./em/p  
p data-p-id="000d0adc135dffcc531d0589fd08dac9"emLos entes oscuros no tenían conciencia, ellos tenían hambre y se dejaban llevar por sus instintos, ellos no sabían que era lo que estaba bien o lo que estaba mal, ellos respondían a los llamados de los mortales a través de los portales-sombra./em/p  
p data-p-id="1cebfdf87e5bc2084f315d708e0e0b3b"emLes otorgaban poder a cambio de sacrificios, almas para devorar o una entrada directa al mundo de los mortales./em/p  
p data-p-id="dd0e15532abcb13c7391aec4dfa1ddd3"emAzaryth lo sabia, tenia en cuenta el poder destructivo de los entes oscuros, sabía lo que harían apenas completen la primera fase noche eterna, pero ya no le importaba, su odio hacia todos los seres vivos de ese mundo era irracional./em/p  
p data-p-id="5e01c0f22b589ce5ebd219581a910821"emPero no se atrevió a contarles la verdad a sus seguidores, sabía que estos se pondrían en su contra y ella no tenia los poderes o las fuerzas suficientes para derrotarlos a todos y pedirle más a los entes oscuros, significaba sacrificar su vida, de la que no estaba dispuesta a perder./em/p  
p data-p-id="6d44749b6846754c25cd72d4fcdb68a5"em.../em/p  
p data-p-id="4baff72155c6f3efdc664b423d271e0d"emInconscientes de todo el caos que se estaba desatando, los tres vampiros -Anna,Tony y Rudolph- se encontraban fuera del castillo, compitiendo en una carrera aérea para probar quien era el más veloz./em/p  
p data-p-id="c112447ceb90f44f20e94e3e1f88e939"emComo ninguno de los tres impuso reglas, hicieron todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para intentar ganar. Anna intentó hipnotizar a Tony incontables veces, lo cual le costó un par de golpes contra ramas y árboles, pues sucedía que sus poderes no tenían efecto en el vampiro alado./em/p  
p data-p-id="bd1fc44e32314f8b917a140c096ba2dd"emTony tenía una ventaja y se pudo librar de Anna, evadiendo la con todos los movimientos que Sizyl le había enseñado, pero le tocaba enfrentar a Rudolph que lo empujaba con fuerza y lo sacaba del camino, o lo engañaba a él y a su hermana, cambiando de lugar las banderas que dirigían la ruta de carrera./em/p  
p data-p-id="f6490af295cf76c6500a04e28d2b5203"emY la meta final era la entrada del castillo mismo./em/p  
p data-p-id="ed4bca5a008190784717b2e197341c6b"emTony no se atrevió a golpear o si quiera tocarles un pelo a sus amigos, sin embargo, aquellos otros dos parecían no importarle el hecho de que fueran amigo o hermanos./em/p  
p data-p-id="6ae4ef2b960f024889472dce58c6d0a8"emQue ego que tenían, Tony no los comprendía, aquella carrera no tenia nada de especial, solo era un juego, pero tanto Anna como Rudolph, se lo tomaban muy enserio. ¿Acaso Tony se había perdido de algo? Quizás los vampiros habían hecho una apuesta que no podían ignorar y conociéndonos, no estaban dispuestos a perder./em/p  
p data-p-id="b31202fde8c180d68da78b39eed47851"emDe tanto pensar el mortal se quedo atrás, los otros dos vampiros se adelantaron y se perdieron en la oscuridad, agradeciendo que tenia la habilidad de ver durante la noche no se molestó en alcanzarlos./em/p  
p data-p-id="c187753536822cfb7dca06d666dc3dd4"emYa estaba perdiendo la emoción de competir en esa carrera, redujo la velocidad de su vuelo y se mantuvo planeando por encima de un gran lago, la desembocadura del río que rodeaba al castillo espeluznante./em/p  
p data-p-id="6bf14dfccc585b86871ec536a73d9f4c"emSoltó un suspiro cargado de resignación y con los ojos vagó por todo el paisaje, buscando algo que lo entre tuviera./em/p  
p data-p-id="7a35d1c2c40f1851cb99d91619e6ab34"emNo pasó mucho tiempo, cuando un dolor punzante, como si se tratara de una estaca prendida fuego clavada en el corazón, tomó al chico por sorpresa, soltó un gemido adolorido y se llevó las manos al pecho./em/p  
p data-p-id="1874b88f927df0ae60954562e21c9bb5"emEl dolor pronto comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo, como si los brazos y piernas estén contracturados o brutalmente golpeados hasta el punto de doler con cada movimiento./em/p  
p data-p-id="54908b5fbe3105d1e9877d96f09d9670"emAquel agonizante dolor comenzó a sofocarlo, perdiendo el control de su respiración y de sus alas./em/p  
p data-p-id="67773ec61e2138e37bf624c8c3ee2dd0"emY así fue, como comenzó a caer desenfrenada mente, no podía hacer nada para detener su sufrimiento, todo fue tan rápido y repentino no podía pensar en otra cosa./em/p  
p data-p-id="44df226e5fc2514e3ecbfb3e9c8be6ce"emLa piel de sus alas comenzó a arder como el infierno, la piel estaba siendo quemada por dentro, pero no hubo fuego, el mortal estaba volviendo a la normalidad./em/p  
p data-p-id="51054e68d38bda82e1768d9fa25bdb31"emPero según como había muerto su tutora, Sizyl el volvería a ser un humano con las quemaduras internas constantes que sintió la vampiresa antes de morir./em/p  
p data-p-id="41a7a95306b7b328d5aa8a50d05e94ca"emNo le quedó más que gritar cuando sintió sus alas desvanecerse como cenizas, al igual que sus garras./em/p  
p data-p-id="2f43b42fd833d1e77420a8dae7419000"em.../em/p  
p data-p-id="d71c6ca0ed3533fa98f180db73f9ccdc"emDel otro lado del bosque, el vampiro de cabellos negros y ojos intensamente rojos, escucho el grito de su amigo, mismo que lo alertó, y sin pensar en nada más, dio media vuelta y voló en la dirección de la que había prevenido el grito./em/p  
p data-p-id="2db2905fce6ed4b80a1ea3bad98ea9aa"emSabiendo exactamente que era de Tony, que no estaba bien, algo había pasado y debía ayudarlo./em/p  
p data-p-id="580546ed2cf4978baacc4a327f1bd154"em.../em/p  
p data-p-id="4834d010a53c805c709d2701e773d77e"emCuando el mortal estuvo a punto de tocar el agua helada, de aquel lago en donde se mantuvo sobrevolando minutos atrás, Rudolph lo alcanzó y lo tomo de un pie./em/p  
p data-p-id="9c7c29a5c9fddda7a711c4661a617c9e"emSalvando lo/emem de un mortal chapuzon, que ademas de doler dejaría marcas para más tarde./em/p  
p data-p-id="403ffd1d83d44368bd4dec642b8f6464"emLa razón de haber podido llegar en el momento, fue que había volado a una rapidez superior a una bala, y a juzgar por los retazos rotos de su ropa, es que se había llevado por delante algunas ramas o rocas./em/p  
p data-p-id="e2c519b6bcb9b5ca2a541c43140daff9"emRudolph pudo notar lo adolorido que se encontraba su amigo, así que con un gran esfuerzo y sin soltarlo, lo logró poner o cargar en sus brazos, para después llevarlo a la orilla del lago./em/p  
p data-p-id="89e6f735fe520f27788a8de823b91883"emSu hermana habría llegado justo después de pisar tierra, quizás había notado el brusco giro que dio su hermano de un momento a otro. Y por como se había ido, supo que algo andaba mal con Tony, ya que lo habían dejado atrás en su carrera./em/p  
p data-p-id="ebd906332830282b5a906f419a11cd9b"strong-¿Que le ha sucedido?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="934530bb5d870f46b6c7077f18fa60f2"emPregunto preocupada la pequeña, sin molestia a demostrarlo y con un tono lo suficiente exagerado./em/p  
p data-p-id="adf3565ba6b699ce7c1476736329ebff"strong-Cállate, esta muy cansado./strong/p  
p data-p-id="b4303a761aab5fbf3652a310726958ef"emSiseó Rudolph, mirando de mala manera a su hermana antes de acomodar a Tony en el suelo, sentándolo y luego sentándose a su lado, pasando una mano por detrás de la espalda de Tony para poder abrazarlo./em/p  
p data-p-id="ea2a37cc0f1a811cc802168896f1bf3a"strong-Tony, ¿Puedes escucharme?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="30fdd7f3185c1e4d698e04aebf1fef4d"emLlamó el vampiro, el tono en su voz reflejaba preocupación pero no hablaba en voz alta sinó en pequeños susurros, sacudió un poco a su amigo para hacerlo reaccionar./em/p  
p data-p-id="7f759c7acd7ccd2e6d931e4dee41ccbb"strong-He vuelto a la normalidad.../strong/p  
p data-p-id="2e5e2d9fd4ea695c8b41caab95607310"emFueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca del mortal, quien miraba con intensidad sus manos, su voz y su mirada reflejaban la tortuosa y agonizante transformación que había sufrido./em/p  
p data-p-id="b21b4d45b6b9d31207266637c2c9e114"strong-¿Y eso es bueno?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="2ff09c55f50a565e42e726096af07d3d"emPregunto inseguro el joven vampiro, queriendo llegar al fondo, a la verdad detrás de esto, quería saber que había pasado, pues en los ojos de Tony, descubrió que algo ocultaba./em/p  
p data-p-id="33191847132c5c911f37899556d46d3b"strong-En una de las charlas que mis padres tuvieron con Lady Sizyl, les reveló que cuando ella muriera la maldición de vampiro primordial en mi alma se desvaneciera, y eso fue lo que ocurrió./strong/p  
p data-p-id="6e4eec063d4cf700d487af079cb98239"emAl contarle aquella verdad, los miró a cada uno a los ojos, para después volver a mirar el suelo, perdido en sus pensamientos y ajeno a los dos vampiros que fueron tomados por sorpresa con aquella revelación./em/p  
p data-p-id="9302ff171fbad3b90b1f6f4fd42d949f"emLo que significaba que Tony realmente había vuelto a la normalidad. Sin embargo ninguno de los tres parecían alegres por ello. /ememPues también significaba que una vida se había perdido para poder salvar otra./em/p  
p data-p-id="421fa9475edcc5106686287af47f4c94"strong-Lady Sizyl ha muerto.../strong/p  
p data-p-id="f7bf13527688bd4183434e8eb99aac93"emEl mortal estaba triste, a pesar de no haber conocido a esa mujer, le tenía mucho aprecio, pues le había salvado la vida, lo había ayudado a controlar sus habilidades y usarlas a beneficio propio. ¿Quien en los tres mundos se había molestado en ayudarlo de esa manera?/em/p  
p data-p-id="7502d2ede0f8775b3c0996ad8aa57f5c"emLo pudo haber dejado a su suerte pero no lo hizo. Se compadeció del mortal, y este no pudo agradecérselo./em/p  
p data-p-id="cd0ef0528ab2e85e285b0fcc27ffc354"strong-Tranquilo Tony, existe la posibilidad de que ella haya muerto por una buena causa./strong/p  
p data-p-id="1ddc98d646ce750bdf1a1364ac5fca1c"emExclamó la vampiresa, tomando el rostro del rubio en sus manos e inclinándoló hacia ella, haciendo un inútil intento de convencer a Tony de que todo estaba bien./em/p  
p data-p-id="704a811d0a225be8326dd45d3c0cc205"emRudolph al oír sus palabras arrugó los labios y frunció el ceño, pero al ver lo que su hermana había hecho sólo chasqueó la lengua audible mente, mirándola de mala manera y haciendo notar su molestia./em/p  
p data-p-id="552aa189ebca3c545d00917abe320429"emEl vampiro sabía que su hermana estaba diciendo estupideces, según lo que recordaba, Sizyl había ido a derrotar a las criaturas nocturnas que crearon la profecía de la noche eterna y condenaron a medio mundo, con ellos incluidos./em/p  
p data-p-id="a8d703cccefd329d1fb30f137cdb8113"emY si la vampiresa antigua había muerto después de ir allí, solo significaba que estaban en peligro y que nada estaba o estaría bien./em/p  
p data-p-id="4e89a1a6273e7f3192e007959410c944"strong-Tenemos que volver al castillo/strong/p  
p data-p-id="4e89a1a6273e7f3192e007959410c944"emOrdenó autoritaria mente, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo una mano hacia Tony, este la tomó y al rato comenzó a elevarse junto con Rudolph, separándose del suelo, flotando en el aire y más tarde, surcando los cielos, volando aire una velocidad moderada en dirección al castillo./em/p  
p data-p-id="4c9b76269f763a208b23105744bbab32"emAnna no dijo nada ni protestó ante la decisión de su hermano, se tragó sus palabras y siguió por detrás a los dos muchachos./em/p  
p data-p-id="db84f1697c9979a605ca74cedba13bf5".../p  
p data-p-id="defed22a4bcec19e41e060b7bc9cfd34"emCuando llegaron y se adentraron al castillo, se encontraron con un desastre infernal./em/p  
p data-p-id="2aed888c3b99acd2a2eefb4b5be012d4"emLos muebles, armaduras de decoración y otras cosas, se encontraban tiradas en el suelo, de cabeza, destruidas, el lugar era un completo desastre./em/p  
p data-p-id="ab190b098b6c3bffaa66cb1e462699f4"emLos dos dueños del lugar se encontraban ocultos en la cocina, con coladores en la cabeza, ajo en sus cuellos y grandes cuchillos en sus manos. Ambos temblaban como una gelatina y no dudaron en saltar del susto cuando vieron llegar a los tres jóvenes./em/p  
p data-p-id="3fa1f4ec86cb9f02b535d762014572bf"strong-¡Jóvenes SackVille Bagge y Thompson!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="61c31a848d8bbdefa1edf3c7d170b434"emExclamó la anciana con su particular acento alemán, solo que con un tono lleno de angustia./em/p  
p data-p-id="ae35914df67fda39384d6ef3b429e00a"strong-¡Nos alegra ver que siguen vivos!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="a4cb70d0dcf21eeac1a68c0afbfbf67c"emAñadió el anciano, sonriendo de lado./em/p  
p data-p-id="a3b9ddf6940623dc3a08e8baa723ee85"strong-¡¿Que demonios ocurrió aquí?!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="82422aba3bc392f4ed931bec433a3612"emPregunto con algo de furia el joven vampiro, frunciendo el ceño y levantando las manos al aire para señalar el desorden que había, el cual una vez fue un elegante castillo./em/p  
p data-p-id="bec241a080e456db4ebe581320a0028f"strong-¡Fue horrible!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="7e7c6cc8f05d86c3ea1346b2e389af4d"emRespondió la anciana llevándose las manos a la cara para taparse los ojos, sin poder creer lo que tenia enfrente suyo./em/p  
p data-p-id="f462ad2f207e29b659d9d978a4228fac"strong-Unas criaturas aladas... ¡Gárgolas! Vinieron al castillo con la intención de capturar a sus padres./strong/p  
p data-p-id="ef1b8c5692053455d9299074a5fb8497"emEl anciano se dirigía a Rudolph y Anna, mirándolos mientras relataba la terrible situación que había vivido hace unos minutos atrás./em/p  
p data-p-id="f9be11dceff7362b3ce2cbdf9587bbb3"strong-¡Ellos nos amenazaron con matarnos! Entonces sus padres libraron una terrible batalla contra esas asquerosas Gárgolas... Que al fin y al cabo terminaron por dormirles utilizando el polen de una extraña flor roja. Los metieron en una jaula y se los llevaron./strong/p  
p data-p-id="05ff4bd1210989c2ec0f7e096fa05cb5"emAquel relato dejo hecho una furia a Rudolph, quien sabía y no hacía falta sospechar, que esto era obra de las criaturas de la noche responsables de la profecía, Sizyl lo había advertido desde un primer momento. Pero fueron lo suficientemente ingenuos para creer que todo estaba bien./em/p  
p data-p-id="4a64c24471ef12b6f5a3f974c3204044"strong-...Y ahora es su turno.../strong/p  
p data-p-id="0bcf1c2e673bf677d854edb16b09f38b"emConcluyó la misma Gargola que había secuestrado a los padres de Tony. Por supuesto, tomó por sorpresa a los muchachos pues su voz provino detrás de sus espaldas./em/p  
p data-p-id="4d5fa8172ebceebeb085c00ccb969b1e"emY al darse vuelta, allí pudieron ver a un número de 6 babean tes y repugnantes gárgolas. Uno de ellos se acercó a Tony, a una gran velocidad que el mortal no pudo percibir y lo golpeó en toda la cara, la fuerza fue tal, que lo mando a volar y estamparse contra la pared de la cocina, rompiendo la misma./em/p  
p data-p-id="02f1b0f675cc603d6a9821ef6ba25557"emEl mortal cayó inconsciente al suelo y sus amigos, sobre todo Rudolph que había visto todo, se enfureció./em/p  
p data-p-id="64a02dc63c4726a614a68804086ebda3"emCon los dientes apretados, y las pupilas de sus ojos perdiéndose en el color rojo de sus iris, se abalanzó a la Gárgola que había golpeado a Tony, tiró al suelo al suelo y comenzó a golpear su rostro con una fuerza brutal./em/p  
p data-p-id="0014e52afef7edaa7d826b6e24f0e25a"emLas uñas largas del vampiro se habían vuelto garras, la ira lo había convertido en una bestia más que un vampiro, con la rabia brotando fuera de sí, tomó del cuello a la gárgola y se lo apretó, luego comenzó a mover la cabeza de la criatura alada de arriba a abajo para golpearla contra el suelo, repetidas veces hasta romperle el cráneo./em/p  
p data-p-id="7d0600b8a0c53872b7d69fc20fb4665e"emCuando la gárgola se vio muerta, los oídos del vampiro captaron el sonido de pasos, era la otra gárgola quien se había acercado a Tony y ya lo tenia en sus brazos./em/p  
p data-p-id="f4b3dd15dc71a78e7ed0498cbdc0f346"strong-¡Suéltalo!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="3c9de2ad26cadcb9572efb93ce1bc049"emRugió Rudolph al ver a su mejor amigo en las manos de aquel monstruo, sabiendo que corría peligro. Se quiso abalanzar contra este, pero se detuvo cuando la gárgola puso una de sus garras en el cuello de Tony./em/p  
p data-p-id="4c85a9b51735603a1e9466be6c8a651f"strong-Acércate y lo mato./strong/p  
p data-p-id="cbc1c224bd4af71ed7c15b44e4a934bc"emAquella amenaza cayó como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza de Rudolph, saber que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, se sintió como la estaca invisible que atravesaba su corazón./em/p  
p data-p-id="62d4f9a52524314dba200828148e826d"emLa situación no tuvo remedio, las gárgolas habían logrado lo que querían, encerraron a los tres jóvenes dentro de una jaula con barrotes de acero, dejando a los viejos del castillo como testigos de lo que les ocurriría a aquellos que desafíen la autoridad de Azaryth./em/p  
p data-p-id="df4c971749c64b7562fdf07d2308b73d"emA Rudolph le ataron cadenas en los brazos y piernas además de ponerle un bozal para que no intente morder u hacer otras cosa. Que implique escapar o matar./em/p  
p data-p-id="a3c8084cae1b7fbd471b9dd1fb9dcb11"emLas demás gárgolas sintieron un poco de miedo sobre Rudolph, había matado al más grande de ellos en un ataque de furia, temían que los hubiese matado a todos./em/p  
p data-p-id="7e578a8ab407573724a2b74352c35c8a"emLos nervios y la rabia en la que estaba sumido el vampiro eran irreconocibles e incontrolables, con su mirada fulminaba al jefe de las gargolas./em/p  
p data-p-id="866782abf3af7b785351c397eb401bc1"emY si las miradas realmente tuvieran algún poder, la de Rudolph habría hecho un agujero en el cráneo de aquel jefe alado./em/p 


	12. Chapter 12

p data-p-id="d7e9a55518c433620b7ac50240a8ce2e"strong(Advertencia, en este capítulo se describirán escenas sangrientas o morbosas, si tienes buena cordura y poca sensibilidad no tendrás problema, pero si no es así, pues ten cuidado... haz quedado advertid )/strong/p  
p data-p-id="d7e9a55518c433620b7ac50240a8ce2e" /p  
p data-p-id="ece1daee41f6efa3fb69218577cba33d"emParecía que se llevaba a cabo una fiesta en las catacumbas que habían tomado como su lugar de asentamiento, el clan de los nocturnos./em/p  
p data-p-id="4889ab6172798c750fe30cf97a0a9ed9"emHabía un gran alboroto, las bestias de todo tipo no paraban de gritar, rugir, cantar y aclamar su victoria, todo este lío había comenzado cuando vieron a sus colegas, llegar con el humano que era el causante de todo el retraso de la noche eterna, encerrado en una jaula./em/p  
p data-p-id="0de57a2f2b04f2fa14984517a1a0dd9d"emJunto a él, dos vampiros que pertenecían a una familia de criaturas nocturnas, que habían cometido traición. Según Azaryth, hacer amistades con los humanos estaba prohibido./em/p  
p data-p-id="6dff961a9bdd7f0f317e77af16d5b6cd"emLa bruja se mantuvo oculta dentro de las catacumbas, observando en silencio todo lo que estaba ocurriendo./em/p  
p data-p-id="3aa5d4a8971580f4603b0d822fee5fc2"emEl joven, no comprendía por que aquellas criaturas le tenían tanto odio, cuando despertó de su pequeña siesta forzada, con un hematoma en el ojo, hinchado y con un raspón que le atravesaba la ceja, pudo contemplar el lío a su alrededor, gárgolas, licantropos, demonios y algunas brujas, celebraban algo que era desconocido para él./em/p  
p data-p-id="9a01c8a357095b0006728a437e26b52a"emAl levantar la cabeza también vio a Rudolph encadenado frente a él, con un bozal en la boca, como si fuese alguna especie de bestia salvaje./em/p  
p data-p-id="64257be3364fe805a344b84835e6a28f"emHorrorizado, se acercó a su amigo y le quito el bozal, para luego tirarselo por la cabeza a una de las gárgolas que llevaban la jaula sobre sus hombros./em/p  
p data-p-id="6c7ec210f409b17c23a33d040f0efe1b"emAnna aún dormía, recargada sobre el hombro de su hermano, Tony se había asegurado de que ella no tuviese marcas o golpes en su cuerpo, y por suerte no tenia nada./em/p  
p data-p-id="d9d6c0152fea3317b70e3e47aa69a7b9"emPor último, revisó también a Rudolph, pero este tampoco tenía nada, el único que había sido herido brutalmente era él. Su pálido amigo no podía dejar de mirar el feo moretón en su ojo derecho./em/p  
p data-p-id="0e9cc42765c6a3d648cf1677cb30d2de"emSe veía en sus ojos rojos las ganas de matar a los responsables de toda esa mierda en la que se habían metido./em/p  
p data-p-id="6e4b60dd7793cf4491b80197de3fa7e7"emLos Thompson y los SackVille Bagge serían testigos de como el pequeño mortal que una vez los unió, seria asesinado, por un licantropo monstruoso, que había ordenado a las Gárgolas a atarlo u encadenarlo junto a pequeño obelisco ubicado en el centro de todo el cementerio./em/p  
p data-p-id="e0b0623c6b51933368c1d341fd02014f"emAquella estructura servía como un farol improvisado antes de que las criaturas de la noche lo usurparan y lo destrozaran./em/p  
p data-p-id="ced33313415be3d013d661a56618e719"emIncapaz de hacer algo, Tony se quedo con la cabeza gacha, perdiendo su mirada en algún punto del suelo, ignorando todo el discurso que había dado el licantropo a sus seguidores./em/p  
p data-p-id="5be465c250f533cabe24a5a4a01dcc72"emRudolph y s/ememu hermana habían sido trasladados de jaula en jaula, ahora yacían junto a su familia, con las cadenas atando aun sus manos y piernas. Observando con irá e impotencia lo que le ocurriría a su amigo./em/p  
p data-p-id="aa07b76fe2ba77784c553d86483920ba"emFredda no quería ver morir al pequeño Tony, no permitiría que aquellas criaturas se salgan con la suya, así que, de su bolsillo saco un ratón de pelaje blanco, muerto, lo sostuvo por la cola frente a su rostro y silbo./em/p  
p data-p-id="85b320218fe23c969fb140a174981859"emSu llamado era de ayuda, y el extraño amuleto de la suerte, llegaría a los oídos de todo el clan de vampiros al que pertenecían./em/p  
p data-p-id="1f074e674e6af8d249a238c74ac2eb5d"emY estos chupasangre eran más de 200, a pesar de que no sabían luchar, no dejarían atrás a su familia./em/p  
p data-p-id="2b9749425a6165cf2a64c1b599778b52"emEl licantropo monstruoso, líder de toda la parva de criaturas nocturnas, bañó sus garras en un tinte negro, antes de posarlas lentamente sobre el cuello de Tony./em/p  
p data-p-id="e5b349755c0b07c70af3c2feccd5315d"strong-Ya no eres tan valiente, humano./strong/p  
p data-p-id="5c5232cc64f0b02a072767ead1054a4d"emSusurró en su oído, había rozado sus colmillos en la oreja el chico humano, intentando intimidarlo, pero este no reaccionó, solo se quedo con la mirada perdida, al igual que su conciencia./em/p  
p data-p-id="a4344b5c4e21645e989f40ebb6a3d736"emLa mano del licantropo se aferró en el pequeño cuello de Tony, quitando le todo el aire en un solo apretón./em/p  
p data-p-id="0de092f8143320039133bef6c4c0ff85"emY eso fue demasiado, Rudolph sintió su alma oscura palpitar dentro de su cuerpo, como si de su corazón se tratase, sus padres que estaban junto a él, pudieron ver claramente, como las venas negras de su hijo se marcaban en toda su piel./em/p  
p data-p-id="0aeb9d6b5fe757e3c85d0882b5d96841"emComenzó/emem a temblar de irá, sus iris rojas se fundieron en unos ojos completamente negros. Apretó los dientes y con un simple tirón de sus brazos y piernas, se libero de las cadenas./em/p  
p data-p-id="94e40dcda4c14c5cc31b7f5fe50c1600"emEl instinto asesino del vampiro había sido liberado, sus garras se alargaron notablemente y sus colmillos también, lo que significaba que no le costaría nada doblar dos barrotes de la jaula en direcciones contrarias./em/p  
p data-p-id="5dfd86ff2c4b8c5f77dab27abb6ce802"emPudiendo así, abrir un agujero lo suficientemente grande para poder escapar y volar con una velocidad increíblemente precipitada hacia el licantropo./em/p  
p data-p-id="2f43b42fd833d1e77420a8dae7419000" /p  
p data-p-id="c294b956de95886b9b602c48bd9a8144"strong-Y tu sigues siendo un cobarde./strong/p  
p data-p-id="c294b956de95886b9b602c48bd9a8144" /p  
p data-p-id="fb2f0734d713e91b8592dd7a0b1ee535"emEl mortal levantó la cabeza para mirar al licantropo, enfrentándolo, su voz ya no era la misma, se escuchaba como si fueran varias voces las que estén hablando por él./em/p  
p data-p-id="66a07cbe6a76008b4d979fb61d605337"emY sus ojos, fundidos en un vacío negro, dejando sólo sus iris azules brillando tenue mente y haciendo de su mirada una mas profunda./em/p  
p data-p-id="c9d071d4de4ed0c92ad9e91244f88821"emOrlwak tardó un poco en reaccionar ante aquel repentino cambio, a pesar de haber perdido sus ojos, que eran sustituidos por una máscara, podía ver y sentir el odio y el dolor que transmitía la mirada del mortal./em/p  
p data-p-id="0fc9fc0f4403d2c825dfc54502c22aa6"emEl tiempo parecía haberse detenido, el joven que el licantropo estaba a punto de matar, comenzó a susurrar, repitiendo todos los lamentos de las vidas que Orlwak había quitado en sus innumerables masacres./em/p  
p data-p-id="0b55d1457edcfc6623b791fcfc6b842e"emTodo para conseguir el orgullo y el objetivo de Azaryth./em/p  
p data-p-id="99f810816668be1f821c1597abc59daf"emEl hombre lobo, pudo librarse de aquel tormento, ni siquiera con sacudir la cabeza, no sabia que hacer, se estaba desesperando, el humano lo estaba aterrorizando con sus propios recuerdos, con sus errores./em/p  
p data-p-id="69b43f2748acc3a3f572a1087711ead9"em¿Cómo era eso posible?/em/p  
p data-p-id="922dfa720d4105061f121fa1a1bc1f71"emTony tenía en su cuerpo, en su alma -en ese preciso instante- a los miles de espíritus de toda una raza de vampiros primordiales, asesinados por los subordinados de Azaryth./em/p  
p data-p-id="574d6692db25b470ec0906d9eaf4ab5f"emEl licantropo estaba distraído luchando internamente con fantasmas y demonios del pasado. Aflojando su brazo derecho -con el que sostenía a Tony por el cuello- accidentalmente, dejando al mortal una oportunidad./em/p  
p data-p-id="b2b9c8ef9baa7c5fbe01992ae0127c7b"emAsí es como el muchacho liberó sus brazos de las cadenas que lo ataban junto a su cuerpo, para colocar una mano detrás del codo de la criatura y la otra en el brazo./em/p  
p data-p-id="ad30f784c6b976aa2a765017047c815c"emLo siguiente que hizo, fue empujar el codo hacia adentro y con la otra mano ubicada en el bíceps del licantropo empujó hacia afuera, ejerciendo dos fuerzas en contraria dirección causó una fractura en el hueso de la bestia, haciéndolo reaccionar con un grito ahogado por el sofocante dolor./em/p  
p data-p-id="54e6525a4c27eaebba904cb238226146"emPero el humano no se detuvo, hundió el codo de Orlwak con más fuerza, metiendo lo dentro del brazo y forzando a discolocarlo junto con el hueso, que no tardó en salirse de la piel, perforando fibras musculares y derramando sangre en el camino./em/p  
p data-p-id="483b7c557b334d2f51006823d9a1409f"strong-Ahora Rudolph./strong/p  
p data-p-id="7574d089b65e6513f47d2e8b02fb160f"emFue lo ultimo que el licantropo escuchó del mortal, antes de ser levantado en el aire por los pelos de su lomo./em/p  
p data-p-id="abad9f10ae3f0a9115884503368693ee"emEl dolor era insoportable, y la sangre que se desparramaba fuera de su cuerpo, por la fatal herida de su brazo, solo nublaban su mente, le costó reaccionar y una vez más, fue su perdición./em/p  
p data-p-id="e5cfd7cd6e65c97c93edc90b33275133"emUna vez que el vampiro vio que su enemigo no reaccionaba ante su tirón de pelos, y que se mantenía agonizando por la otra herida, sonrió victoriosamente, mostrando sus colmillos crueles recién formados./em/p  
p data-p-id="8736a74c299c06dc31c4066db9ed14f9"emVoló con una gran velocidad hacia el bosque que rodeaba el cementerio y antes de internarse en este, frenó bruscamente, revoleando al lobo monstruoso hacia el lío de árboles -como si fuese una simple piedra-./em/p  
p data-p-id="f1d9fcbaab63f1d7a83e197b5579128c"emLa criatura quiso utilizar sus brazos para detener su caída, intento agarrarse de ramas o de árboles, pero no logro nada, y más aún cuando tocó el 'suelo' con su rostro, se quebró el cuello bruscamente, los huesos de su vértebra se doblaron y casi se salieron de la piel de la nuca./em/p  
p data-p-id="323d81646ef665a06e307d2c053d45ad"emPero no fue lo único que lo mató, en el suelo del bosque, había un gran tronco caído que tenia unas gruesas ramas en forma de punta./em/p  
p data-p-id="06f214a33fb3631822e5670aea8c571d"emEl gran y temido jefe de los licantropos quedó atravesado por dos ramas, y con la cabeza aplastada severamente contra la dura corteza del árbol./em/p  
p data-p-id="580546ed2cf4978baacc4a327f1bd154"em.../em/p  
p data-p-id="1401a538cebb6faab2dd70c0be8cfee6"emLos demás integrantes del clan de los nocturnos, observaban horrorizados, asustados y molestos la escena ante sus ojos./em/p  
p data-p-id="b0225277f506401a981d808cf857ed9c"emEl chico mortal y su amigo vampiro, habían derrotado al gran Orlwak, lo habían herido brutalmente y condenado una dolorosa muerte./em/p  
p data-p-id="63dfae68715f4ff8fd49c3017c3c3f1d"br /emAlgunos suplicaron la ayuda de la bruja Azaryth, pero esta no se presentó y ni siquiera les respondió, dejándoles la única opción de atacar y matar al humano de una vez por todas./em/p  
p data-p-id="0f2652b02ca6ace2a6aa499a5401e824"emUna de las gárgolas del grupo levantó vuelo, apenas dando un salto y se abalanzó hacia Tony, manteniéndo sus garras por delante de su rostro, y cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, una gran bestia de pelaje blanco con manchas negras y cuernos en su cabeza, lo topó, empujando a la criatura alada con gran fuerza./em/p  
p data-p-id="0be3cf6d062bf565b68ad326d2328f50"emLa gárgola cayó al suelo y comenzó a rodar con mucha gracia, el empujón que había recibido fue tan brutal, que no se detuvo hasta darse la cabeza con una lápida./em/p  
p data-p-id="3fa09d5042b60f942b4df8e97ff780dc"strong-Auch.../strong/p  
p data-p-id="79cf052ffbe3b3090fa86465bac322fe"emFue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer más inconsciente que una mosca envenenada./em/p  
p data-p-id="002d6a8f16cf34634791092bac121cb9"emLa responsable de aquella topada fue la vaca de Rudolph, quien saco humo de sus fosas nasales, y arrastró una de sus pezuñas sobre el suelo como si de un toro se tratase./em/p  
p data-p-id="2129ccdcecefec10685b12f8d0c76386"emPero no fue la única, pronto todas las criaturas intentaron abalanzarse contra Tony, quien fue defendido por toda la familia de Rudolph y la suya./em/p  
p data-p-id="c9d65ea1b09cfd384cd40bc1f0b586b6"emAl ser liberado de las cadenas, el mortal tuvo más movilidad, pudiendo defenderse también./em/p  
p data-p-id="ba666fe13745cb5cac5daee7ebf97dab"em.../em/p  
p data-p-id="47207366055f6abe9cc81e46e69fa02b"emUna gran batalla se llevaba a cabo en el cementerio, el clan de los nocturnos pasaron de querer matar a Tony a intentar deshacerse de las dos familias que luchaban juntas./em/p  
p data-p-id="83d9dba22417b004a0214341aa915a05"emAnna había conseguido hipnotizar a dos licantropos, que no dudaron en matarse entre ellos por conseguir el amor de la vampiresa./em/p  
p data-p-id="cb0e24b348c3d19534995e5f59dc2e74"emAl fin y al cabo la niña los tomó por las orejas y estampó los rostros de los dos lobos contra una loza de cemento, su fuerza logró que los hocicos de las bestias se destruyan. Quedando con los puentes de sus narices rotos, llenos de astillas de los huesos y sangre./em/p  
p data-p-id="8ed065f9c14965564e62c6c703a1d878"strong-Ustedes me dan asco./strong/p  
p data-p-id="3f1183d38701c10bf20e02c2b34e70b8"emFue lo que dijo al terminar de matarlos e ir a por su próximo oponente./em/p  
p data-p-id="e735206c5c0e0a889d6d7252519d2b6f"emRudolph mantenía su estado de vampiro demoníaco, pudiendo atacar y matar con más facilidad, había destrozado los rostros de varias brujas con un solo manotazo, dejando la marcas de sus garras, la carne expuesta y la sangre salpicando el suelo./em/p  
p data-p-id="749dbbb1b749c30c0465bc5e92a63a52"emTanta masacre lo divertía, pero no se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos pues estaba protegiendo a Tony, evitando que los monstruos se le acerque y le hagan algún daño./em/p  
p data-p-id="8445768558c9df253b8722811e279348"emEl mortal, a pesar de ser protegido por su amigo, también luchaba por su cuenta, aun tenía las almas de los vampiros primordiales caídos, controlando su cuerpo. Sus ataques no eran tan terribles, pero su fuerza si lo era, y como había hecho con Orlwak, no se contuvo en doblar, fracturas o quebrar los huesos de todas las bestias que se le tiraron encima, o hicieron el intento pues Rudolph los detenía mucho antes de que le toquen un solo pelo./em/p  
p data-p-id="a01a03329764dcb04e89d73b098c92aa"emDottie y Bob se hallaban de espaldas, uno con otro, protegiéndose, mientras eran rodeados por un grupo de gárgolas. Y como ambos mortales sabían técnicas de karate, al primer monstruo que se les acercó, no dudaron en hundirle algún ojo de un puñetazo./em/p  
p data-p-id="cdc85d7534a4f7c536f128205509508b"emO aplastar genitales a patadas./em/p  
p data-p-id="c45affdd2bdc956eb59ba2b7d4e47759"emPero no lucharon solos, pues Gregory llegaba por detrás de las gárgolas, tomándolos por el cuello y levantándolos en el aire, para luego dar giros bruscos a gran velocidad, impulsándose y soltando a las criaturas en ciertos momentos./em/p  
p data-p-id="8bbf1bbc4a5720e8e52e565cfd985275"emMareados los seres de piedra, caían de unos 20 metros al suelo, rompiéndose las alas o algún otro miembro, quedando aturdidos y siendo rematados por la vaca vampirica con sus topadas./em/p  
p data-p-id="2d4d36a91f79d403db08611bb06aaf2f"emLas familias de los SackVille Bagge y Thompson, habían acabado con la gran mayoría, pero como se murieron muchos, comenzaron a llegar mas./em/p  
p data-p-id="51490162cf11e20c7f1d91c229c6ff09"emLas brujas que quedaban comenzaron a revivir a los muertos, con extraños hechizos u conjuros, pudiendo asi, sacar de las sepulturas y desde el mismo centro de la tierra, a un ejército de Zombis y Esqueletos./em/p  
p data-p-id="63af3c4adfc41a67bceb78a80455c1e6"emA algunos de los muertos les faltaba partes del cuerpo y realmente eran inútiles, pues su cuerpo se desmoronaba como los castillos de arena, pero en cantidad eran peligrosos./em/p  
p data-p-id="7959a4a0686cf0938e306842666c36d1"emFue entonces cuando el clan de la numerosa familia de los SackVille Bagge, llegó, cientos de vampiros vestidos de negro, comenzaron salir por las profundidades del bosque, apareciendo por la lejanía del cementerio o llegando directamente desde las nubes -quizás el camino por el cielo era mas corto-./em/p  
p data-p-id="8b0a1d70c7da05999bafa645e3aac118"emPronto ambos 'ejércitos' se vieron igualados y la batalla continuo, como ya había dicho antes, los Zombis y Esqueletos eran tan frágiles, que con un golpe en el pecho ya le quitaban la cabeza o los órganos de su cuerpo que ya estaban podridos ya que la piel no podía mantener adentro./em/p  
p data-p-id="827b073381b0da0d8355779395d7940a"emTony logró encontrar una pala de punta, y como había visto en una película, comenzó a golpear a los Zombis con ella, haciendo volar cabezas, ojos, brazos y órganos./em/p  
p data-p-id="8fd6e1c49a99cabad6fc19c174479b7f"emEl mortal había recuperado su conciencia pues el poder de los vampiros muertos -espiritus- no era demasiado fuerte y no podían mantenerse en el mundo de los vivos por mucho tiempo./em/p  
p data-p-id="e0409a2a26aa983726f992b33b62dc18"emRudolph también había vuelto a sus cabales, y como sus nuevos enemigos eran frágiles, se volvió una especie de jugador de fútbol pateando cráneos y a veces haciendo algunos trucos, rebotando cabezas de Zombis en sus pies./em/p  
p data-p-id="53426f82b0a0524d1c629a96107bedee"emLa cantidad de vampiros era inmensa, algunos de ellos luchaban con sus propias manos-garras y colmillos mientras que otros traían trinches, escobas, palos, estacas, lo que sea que puedan usar para luchar./em/p  
p data-p-id="67ee0defb7600b5b283bee92f7eeda6a"emLas brujas pronto se quedaron sin muertos y comenzaron a llamar a otras criaturas, pedían refuerzos, los lobos alados fueron los primeros en llegar, luego fueron unos pequeños monstruos con aspecto de roca./em/p  
p data-p-id="696c555bbc316085ea2776c431d930a2"emEran duendes, los ayudantes más fieles de las brujas, esas bestias pequeñas eran diabólicas, tenían una gran boca, con dientes afilados y chuecos, adonde sea que iban lo devoraban todo y en cantidad sólo dejaban cenizas./em/p  
p data-p-id="ccee6fa44aec50dfc8e9163bf4304626"emAl ser pequeños eran rápidos difíciles de atrapar. Pero los vampiros no se quedaron atrás, a algunos los atraparon y entre dos, los tironearon desde sus brazos hasta romperlos o despedazarlos por la mitad, dejando caer al suelo un par de órganos y sangre verde./em/p  
p data-p-id="9bd1b96caa74662bef2ef09d901b88f7"emPronto un par de vampiros asesinaron a las pocas brujas que quedaban -a excepción de Azaryth que permaneció oculta- pudiendo así, detener a las hordas de monstruos -o criaturas nocturnas- y de una vez por todas, dar por finalizada la batalla./em/p  
p data-p-id="9ac4130612b194ea3b5e2c7597bf2ef3"br /emAlgunas bestias, como los licantropos alados, huyeron al ver que todos sus compañeros habían sido vencidos y que probablemente el gran Orlwak también, olvidando por completo todo el trabajo para conseguir la noche eterna./em/p  
p data-p-id="f67fae5449a97a49653896b8a8d5d790"emProcurando no volver a meterse con una familia de vampiros y subestimar a los mortales./em/p  
p data-p-id="27dc0d23c56abb61302948f9ad0c9653"emLos vencedores no pudieron evitar festejar su victoria, algunos se abrazaron de felicidad -Tony y Rudolph fueron uno de esos- otros aplaudieron, le palmearon el hombro a sus colegas. Y los humanos, Dottie y Bob, se mostraban contentos, luchar contra un ejército de monstruos junto a sus amigos vampiro había sido lo mejor que habían hecho en su vida./em/p  
p data-p-id="16d2188c83fec710034d8b670922e433"emSe sentían libres, quizás no era algo que las familia humanas comunes y normales hacían, pero ellos podían acostumbrarse, después de todo defendían a su hijo y su amigo, y eso era lo único que importaba./em/p  
p data-p-id="97e2e0911467e9fae5a2fed576f4d590"emUna fuerte carcajada se oyó de momento, dejando en silencio a todo el clan de vampiros y a los mortales que estaban con ellos./em/p  
p data-p-id="e6361d20c40dc2ea9221cf9836cfe7e9"emDesde las sombras que eran proyectadas por la ausencia de luz en la entrada a las catacumbas, salio una mujer, que por las arrugas que tenia en su cara se podía decir que era una anciana, una antigua bruja./em/p  
p data-p-id="b56377286ac67f2522c0cd38f7693ab2"emAzaryth no pudo evitar aplaudir ante la gran hazaña que habían logrado todos los presentes./em/p  
p data-p-id="230bedfbc9e3cfb7a0407293266903b8"strong-Los felicito, son los primeros en años en derrotar a mi ejército de monstruos, realmente son fastidiosos.../strong/p  
p data-p-id="fcdc2c140a9e1f7b9f6dc3585c46cf97"emExclamó la bruja, enseñándoles a toda la familia de vampiros y mortales, una falsa sonrisa que carecía de gracia y rezumaba odio a por montones./em/p  
p data-p-id="03abba8d15795092c046048b89492ede"strong-¡No me importa cuánto me cueste destruir al pequeño mortal, le haré de una manera u otra!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="9d8ed0c7763cfb3dfddcfc730c505c5f"emLos gritos de la bruja reflejaban toda la ira y el rencor guardado dentro de su podrida alma, en sus manos comenzaron a formarse pequeñas llamas rojas, dando forma a una especie de fuego que emanaba directamente desde las palmas de la bruja./em/p  
p data-p-id="02d90366bc60c7a2abf1cf405aa34dd3"emY cuando menos se lo esperaron, Azaryth lanzó aquella extraña energía hacia Tony, que se movieron en el aire como pequeñas esferas de luz rojas, dejando una estela de fuego detrás de ellas con el mismo color./em/p  
p data-p-id="2023d78fe4bef267dd6340e6dba1379d"emEl mortal no supo adonde ir, se quedó paralizado y entonces fue Rudolph quien se interpuso y recibió el golpe de aquellas esferas de energía que resultaron increíblemente mortales al contacto con el cuerpo./em/p  
p data-p-id="c7191f7e72736eac294a4a1c49f0ab67"emEl vampiro grito desgarradora mente al sentir su cuerpo siendo quemado por dentro, a la vez electrocutado y por ultimo paralizado. No pudo hacer nada para detener el dolor, su conciencia se perdió y se cayó hacia atrás, pudiendo ser atajado por Tony./em/p  
p data-p-id="b919f03e3e79462af350f2b1a8b57554"emGregory al ver esto, intento abalanzarse hacia Azaryth, pero apenas puso un mano sobre ella, esta convirtió su cuerpo en miles de mariposas negras y escapó./em/p  
p data-p-id="c6619132fcb9989bef650e6ff8a13e09"emDejando su marca sobre el inconsciente Rudolph, quien había protegido a su amigo, en un estúpido intento, que pronto comenzaría a lamentarse.../em/p  
p data-p-id="4f739cf964df51a4ebaa3a2fa94a7e9d".../p  
p data-p-id="23df5c187faab08c20c19d6d850fce1b"strongFin.../strong/p  
p data-p-id="43b3a12877ced288679005f81888f8b3"strongOkno, todavía no terminó, esta no es la batalla final./strong/p  
p data-p-id="e6b5d11a3147c328ba7168366e7c6cc6"strongMi parte favorita esta por llegar, pero no daré más spoilers./strong/p 


	13. Chapter 13

p data-p-id="ba14f756ba0711966ca92740cef09b55"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongLos campeones de la luz y la oscuridad./strong/span/p  
p data-p-id="f0e7e372afe755ae078e2dca3272b3a6"emDespués de la gran batalla que término en tragedia, las dos familias, de mortales y vampiros, volvieron al castillo espeluznante, todos estaban tan cansados y a la vez tan tristes./em/p  
p data-p-id="68e1be6bf5953bb93bb5f456eadf71d7"emNo pudieron hacer nada, no podían revertir lo que ya estaba hecho, una vez más el destino los condenó. ¿Que habían hecho de malo para merecer todo esto?/em/p  
p data-p-id="f0831576820bdda26f08416d94ceeb05"emRudolph había permanecido inconsciente en todo el largo viaje desde las catacumbas en Transilvania hasta el gran castillo en Alemania. Tony lo había cargado en sus brazos como pudo, aferrándolo a su pecho y mojando su rostro con pequeñas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos azules./em/p  
p data-p-id="cf0b1f07d9dd292d535b72b9646e4ff2"emTodo el odio, la rabia y la tristeza se habían desvanecido con el llanto en silencio, como el de todo los demás, la melancolía, depresión y resignación vinieron después./em/p  
p data-p-id="7d168faee262a66e9e303c70bbc61a96"emAzotando los corazones de todos los SackVille Bagge y Thompson. Creyeron que el alma de su hijo se había extinguido, estaban perdiendo las esperanzas cuando él más los necesitaba./em/p  
p data-p-id="11403aa361054e1305ce24a5a4857797"emIncluso Tony, todos los sentimientos que florecían en su interior y que lo hacían mirar con cariño a los ojos de su amigo vampiro, ahora se rompían en miles de pedazos, como si fuese un espejo roto./em/p  
p data-p-id="12e6b3bdb2f9a97bf40708811a138479"emDespués de dejar a Rudolph, recostado sobre la gran cama que en varias noches compartieron, se dispuso a quitarle los zapatos, dejándolos al pie de la cama, para luego cubrir medio cuerpo del chico con una manta./em/p  
p data-p-id="07673d0ef3cfb0c55d82ba222fa24749"emComo Rudolph no respiraba -por que no lo necesitaba- Tony no estaba seguro si realmente estaba vivo, solo se dejaba guiar por la intuición en su cabeza que le decía que el todavía no se había ido, las esperanzas de Tony eran lo único que lo separaban de la locura, del remordimiento que solo carcomerían su cordura hasta que ya no quede nada./em/p  
p data-p-id="076373c0e6ba4f7ddbc18c96d36fc831"emEsa noche, Tony no durmió junto a Rudolph, se despidió de él con un descuidado beso en la mejilla, que decía más de lo que quiso demostrar, la familia del vampiro se quedó en la habitación ese día, para acompañar a su hijo, además de lamentarse./em/p  
p data-p-id="71a2644cf8718d75160f7faa9f5d46c8"emNinguno podía escuchar los gritos desesperados del pequeño vampiro, que solo se oían en su mente y que pedían más esperanzas, más fe en él, lo hacían quedar como un niño débil, ante la presencia oscura que ahora había tomado el control de su alma y de su cuerpo./em/p  
p data-p-id="cb0c0f449a1d7591cbb064d86a2c0601"emLa familia de los mortales, ayudaron a los ancianos a ordenar todo el castillo, Bob se había ofrecido a arreglar algunos de los muebles rotos, y Dottie a comprar nuevos utensilios de cocina y otros que fueron dañados durante el secuestro de la familia de vampiros./em/p  
p data-p-id="bdca78524b0b5d85e4fde12f6c47d3da"emFue allí cuando volvieron al pueblo rural, de paso se hicieron algunos amigos y con ellos, pudieron sacar los árboles caídos a medio camino del castillo, pudiendo volver con el coche y la comida que habían comprado la noche anterior./em/p  
p data-p-id="d229f11f1b62b26fff2405e66b876a72"emEl sol comenzó a asomarse por el horizonte, iluminando todo a su paso, mientras que el resto de los mortales en algunas partes del mundo, se despertaban, los Thompson se iban a dormir, habían cambiado su horario de sueño desde que comenzaron al convivir con los SackVille Bagge, lo que significaba que sería imposible intentar quedarse despiertos un día completo cuando se encontraban realmente cansados./em/p  
p data-p-id="be53e1a60645bfc9429b9fe60a89c646"emTony durmió con sus padres, acurrucado junto a su madre, abrazándola como si fuera a perder la, desahogando casi todos los sentimientos que atormentaban su mente en ese momento, haciendo doler su pecho, dejando lágrimas secas y ojos rojos e hinchados./em/p  
p data-p-id="e588eb232ca1fa622fcdcb16628e257e"emEl joven mortal no soportó ni dos horas mas, cuando a mitad del día, se trasladó a la habitación que compartía con Rudolph, al entrar no vio a la familia completa, solo a Anna que ocupaba el armario-ataúd en el suelo, y así, en completo silencio, se acercó a la cama y se recostó junto a su amigo./em/p  
p data-p-id="ab3c3f13ace1f52c96b5a39486a98d1f"emLo abrazo suavemente y comenzó a susurrarle palabras que ni él se creía, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que los monstruos que los condenaron a la muerte una vez, ya se habían ido, se habían muerto y no volverían a molestarlos nunca más./em/p  
p data-p-id="cf42b3de0bc1b4692666292e56595204"emRudolph podía oír todas las palabras de Tony, además de sus lamentos y sus jadeos ahogados por la tristeza, podía sentir el rostro del mortal mojado por sus propias lágrimas, que en algún punto se había rozado contra el suyo./em/p  
p data-p-id="3c1f7c214ce921137b69de1e371484c1"emY todo aquello lo dejaba más adolorido que nunca, queriendo despertarse con mas urgencia y consolar al mortal que amaba, deseaba decirle también que todo había terminado, pero no podía./em/p  
p data-p-id="291b9ff7857706c5c1108bf2fbb77a5e"emAl fin y al cabo, el humano también se durmió, sosteniendo una de las manos de su amigo, dejando escapar en un solo suspiro, muchas palabras que deseaba confesar./em/p  
p data-p-id="f4a5b19a8ba4623d01480643e9f35c56"strong-Tony.../strong/p  
p data-p-id="05984e56df337c9dbe33cd57ae6c481b"emSe escuchó en un muy leve susurro, el nombre del mortal, Rudolph había podido liberarse de las garras del ente oscuro que lo aprisionaba dentro de su mente con recuerdos y sentimientos falsos, para intentar llamar a su querido amigo, pero lamentablemente este no lo escuchó y el vampiro fue atrapado una vez más./em/p  
p data-p-id="2f43b42fd833d1e77420a8dae7419000".../p  
p data-p-id="f2058f4cff1034c71868ec749907545c"emHabían perdido la cuenta de todas las horas en las que Rudolph permaneció dormido, habían pasado como mínimo tres días, y ninguno de los presentes en el castillo tenía alguna buena noticia, ni siquiera Tony, que no se despegaba de él./em/p  
p data-p-id="8171b4a980b90573059d9277f573accb"emCuando la familia del vampiro caído, se metían dentro de la habitación para estar con él, Tony se alejaba y se perdía en algún pasillo del castillo, para poder pensar en alguna solución./em/p  
p data-p-id="53f5f7b5e7bb1d48b3ca1432dcb23e62"emTerminó por razonar que la magia de aquella odiosa bruja, no se había extinguido y que de alguna manera, corría por las venas del vampiro. Como si fuese el potente veneno de una serpiente./em/p  
p data-p-id="580546ed2cf4978baacc4a327f1bd154".../p  
p data-p-id="8e3fdd7b20f0ad1508ad023e262c1684"emDurante el tercer día, la familia de mortales se ocupó fielmente de reparar el castillo junto a los dueños, debiendo les unas cuantas disculpas respecto a todo lo ocurrido. Que si no hubiese sido por ellos, el castillo estaría quedado intacto, en aquellos momentos./em/p  
p data-p-id="fe82d097d35569d9a3b43e1b0c77d417"emPero los ancianos rechazaron las disculpas, parecían mostrarse igual de preocupados que el resto, incluso revelaron que no había sido la primera vez que un grupo de mortales habían sido raptados por criaturas nocturnas, en el pasado habían sucedido muchos casos similares, de los cuales ellos fueron testigos./em/p  
p data-p-id="33fca02537e6d81f3af498084f3b8eb9"emSin embargo, en comparación a aquellos sucesos, esta familia había vuelto completa y sana, pero con un costo bastante alto, que de principio no se lo merecían./em/p  
p data-p-id="ed4e92b128b16fdea00baf9d580bcd4c"emLos Thompson más que ser turistas, visitantes o clientes, se volvieron un integrante más en la corta familia de la ancianos que cuidaban el castillo, ahora también hacían la tareas comunes de una casa normal, Tony, queriendo calmar a su agitación sentimental y psicológica, se había ido a soltar a las vacas, dejándolas pastar libremente por todo el gran patio del castillo./em/p  
p data-p-id="cfa6251aa8ef720b6caea0fd336f064c"emA la única que no había sacado, era a Claudia, la vaca de Rudolph, él la había nombrado así, ya que el vampiro nunca se decidió por un nombre decente./em/p  
p data-p-id="9d953c6ad2e731c22601aa20d8150c97"emCon un cepillo para el pelo de las vacas, Tony arregló el pelaje de Claudia, cepillándola con una delicadeza casi perfecta y dejando al mamífero en un placentero masaje, parecía estar acostumbrada a que le arreglen el pelo de vez en cuando, ya que no se había movido o alejado del mortal, es mas, hasta había intentado lamerlo, pero este la detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hocico./em/p  
p data-p-id="fcc7aeab743cda843a65600dab476a9d"emElla solo intentaba animarlo, pero el mortal parecía estar sumido en su propio mundo, su siguiente intento fueron unas cosquillas, que provocaron las risas del joven y lo insentivaron a acariciar a la vaca por detrás de las orejas, debajo del mentón y devolverle las cosquillas./em/p  
p data-p-id="ba666fe13745cb5cac5daee7ebf97dab".../p  
p data-p-id="3bb1b8f2dd4f387b8250aa8ec9bc22ef"emCon una media sonrisa, el joven mortal salió del corral, y antes de meterse dentro del castillo, en un gran fuenton redondo, colocó agua limpia para que todas las vacas gordas beban./em/p  
p data-p-id="9d15037b77e06224c8f85dc1bf476805"emUna vez hubo terminada su tarea, volvió con los ancianos y sus padres para complementar su ayuda y hacer alguna otra tarea. Al rato, se encontraba barriendo los pisos de todo el castillo, yendo de aquí a allá, con un balde donde tiraba todo el polvillo, una pala con la que recogía la basura y un pequeño barbijo que tapaba su nariz y boca, ya algunas partes del castillo realmente estaban llenas del tierra, acumulada con los años./em/p  
p data-p-id="24fbe62e8ba8bf12a46df02d52e743b7"emPero no fue solo tierra lo que encontró, sino también telarañas y alguna otra peluda y horrible araña, que asustó con sus gritos y dejó escapar. Su última tarea, había sido regar las plantas que adornaban el patio delantero del castillo, una vez más, se enfrento a un nido de grillos, que lo tomaron desprevenido, apenas hecho agua, los bichos comenzaron a cantar fuertemente, saltar por doquier y huir./em/p  
p data-p-id="bcd99e3bc46170f51e7ddb653dc03a94"emParecía ser que ahora todos los bichos habían decidido salir de sus escondites, el mortal no era fanático de los insectos, algunos le daban cierta fobia, y las arañas no eran la excepción./em/p  
p data-p-id="741cf59e6a34c11cb926bd4dd014fee5"emMientras regaba uno de los pocos árboles, se encontró con un pequeño pichón caído de su nido, lo recogió con suavidad, lo acarició por la cabeza y lo dejo en el barullo de ramitas y paja que habían en una rama del pequeño árbol que se encontraba regando, le dio algunas migas de la galleta que se había guardado minutos antes y que ya se había comido./em/p  
p data-p-id="d6b861a100846078936ddb3e553b87ae"emLo que no se esperó, era que el pícaro pichón, se sentara sobre su maraña de pelo y se acomodara en el mismo, sustituyendo su nido y teniendo uno nuevo./em/p  
p data-p-id="9206a77f28cdd708cb7fde5f18b8eadd"emCuando regreso al castillo, le explico a sus padres que se había hecho un nuevo amigo, al caer la tarde, volvió a la habitación para ver a Rudolph y contarle de sus pequeñas desventuras por el castillo, sonriendo inocentemente al pensar en las bromas que el vampiro le haría respecto al pájaro sobre su cabeza./em/p  
p data-p-id="2bb298d2ab602c348a988cd7f73c6b9f"emAun así, nada de lo que el mortal esperó, llegó./em/p  
p data-p-id="fc8f038356a46b8edcb860a02f7e2e5b".../p  
p data-p-id="770e3dc42eacbc6e7c7ce9712743a406"emCuando la noche por fin llegó, la familia de los mortales se preparaba para dormir, sus horarios de sueño había sido modificados una vez más, con éxito, después de un día entero de trabajo en el castillo./em/p  
p data-p-id="47a5e034d8c8e4255995c8ca402ded3c"emEl joven mortal había podido deshacerse del pichon que usaba su cabeza como un nido, resulta ser que la vaca vampiro, Claudia, se lo trago de un solo bocado al ver que no dejaba de molestar a uno de sus amigos humanos./em/p  
p data-p-id="d59b6378504f832a2d1d672eb42b0671"emQuizás no le alegraba mucho el hecho de que una pequeña y joven vida haya terminado tan pronto, pero no podía hacer nada para modificar el equilibrio, eso era algo que sólo la naturaleza tenía control./em/p  
p data-p-id="fcbd722940506c72426e6cdb0fadcada"emUna vez mas, Tony durmió con sus padres, pues su habitación se encontraba ocupada por la familia de Rudolph. Estaba un poco desilusionado, pues el deseaba estar junto a su amigo esa noche. Pero la familia era lo primero y él no lo discutiría./em/p  
p data-p-id="5ac6323acd28e9c1177f7877095bac1b"em.../em/p  
p data-p-id="dcb499f6d40d491afe13b6863bc636fc"emCuando la mente y el cuerpo del mortal, se encontraban sumidos en la profundidad de los sueños, fue el momento perfecto en que el alma pudo separarse del plano físico y viajar a través del plano astral u espiritual, perdiéndose en los confines de todo el universo, unido a su recipiente físico por un hilo dorado./em/p  
p data-p-id="c2196429c834bbf6b24ea1b335aa088c"emEl alma del joven mortal, había viajado por si misma a un extraño espacio vacío, oscuro y solitario, acompañado de voces, susurros apenas audibles que contaban sucesos, vidas pasadas de otras almas, aquellos susurros eran acompañados por una extraña bruma que rondaba por el lugar, llevando consigo una marejada de almas extraviadas que habían ido a parar alli y que ya no tenían el hilo dorado que los conectaba a sus recipientes./em/p  
p data-p-id="e55bf4c2f3f0981ca5c44c5d2826fa52"emEra la dimensión de las sombras./em/p  
p data-p-id="2e9a0d8860c70bf6de137ce73983d878"emAquel frío y sombrío lugar del que muchos temían quedarse atrapados, pues la sola equivocación de mantener tu mente llena de pensamientos o sentimientos y serias encerrado u atrapado por un tormento de visiones falsas que condenarían tu alma./em/p  
p data-p-id="ab3a30e18c9de4eb9bb23e4c832694f1"strong-Nos volvemos a ver, joven mortal./strong/p  
p data-p-id="e4593d59a3d07f0e4f57c8a3547279de"emUna voz femenina se escuchó por todo el lugar, el eco retumbó y se repitió, hasta llegar al los oídos de Tony, quien reconoció aquella voz y enseguida, comenzó a buscarla./em/p  
p data-p-id="d0b966b14d01f8e97debdeade778456c"emPero no fue necesario buscar algo en toda aquella espesa oscuridad, pues sólo las almas fuertes podían moverse e iluminar todo a su alrededor con la luz que emanaba fuera de su núcleo, de su centro espiritual./em/p  
p data-p-id="84ca574438e2c9180aea873c7710f2b1"strong-¿Sizyl? ¿Eres tu?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="64ebdf87e2e4e5912aed818ebd68e22f"emPregunto confundido y una tanto desesperado el mortal, mirando de izquierda a derecha, buscando hasta el cansancio a la dueña de esa voz, el quería asegurarse de que fuera la vampiresa primordial./em/p  
p data-p-id="b5136671dabbe82888a18a9d33421565"strong-Si, soy yo pero también hay más./strong/p  
p data-p-id="8216d86e192bb0abc8312330765a80c1"emLa vampiro primordial se presentó ante el joven, su espíritu liberaba una luz azul que brillaba tenue mente, su cuerpo era casi traslúcido y el hilo dorado ya no existía, alrededor del alma de Tony, la cual era dorada, comenzaron al aparecer varios espíritus más, todos pertenecientes a épocas diferentes, pero todos unidos por una misma raza y un mismo objetivo./em/p  
p data-p-id="a7087d15e631a6f243392704f8d258c1"strong-Corres un riesgo muy grande, Tony./strong/p  
p data-p-id="a7087d15e631a6f243392704f8d258c1"emComenzó la mujer, el mortal aún no terminaba de entender, pero dejó atrás todas sus dudas, permaneciendo con la mente en blanco para poder escuchar las palabras de su antigua maestra, esta situación parecía importante y deliberar con teorías estúpidas no sería de ayuda./em/p  
p data-p-id="ad5c5a4b334e15532febce2412d4f58e"strong-Nosotros somos el consejo de los vampiros primordiales, por años hemos regido el orden entre las criaturas nocturnas y diurnas, pero desde la llegada de Azaryth reinó el descontrol./strong/p  
p data-p-id="ff7613ca49a9619a904a9ef996357c52"emExplicó uno de los integrantes, uno de los espíritus que formaba el círculo y que en su ojo tenía un parche, y por la ropa que traía parecía ser un pirata, en su vida pasada./em/p  
p data-p-id="581cd51f173e57a586e83dadd9325d53"strong-Uno a uno fuimos cayendo, pues los subordinados de Azaryth pertenecían a nuestra raza, no podíamos asesinarlos, estaba en contra de nuestro juicio, aun así, ellos no tuvieron piedad./strong/p  
p data-p-id="8c34b319d42d89131a85acefcceb2877"emAgregó otro vampiro, este tenía una complexión rellenita, era bajito y estaba vestido con una túnica con la que solían vestir los médicos de la corte real en los castillos, aun con su aspecto físico, no se podía cuestionar su sabiduría./em/p  
p data-p-id="9e7b3c55e8827c48ff5202ce45b6b60a"strong-Azaryth se encargó de destruirnos hasta el último de nosotros, ya que somos hasta ahora los únicos que guardan un gran conocimiento de los dos mundos./strong/p  
p data-p-id="ca33a8359dd7554e730d4e118c7c39b2"emContinuó Sizyl, observando al muchacho con una expresión serena, como lo hacían los demás./em/p  
p data-p-id="e372da8466121568822f4f3b204528d3"strong-La magia de Azaryth es muy poderosa como peligrosa, tu amigo corre peligro y su familia también, pero no puedes hacer nada por él, si no destruyes la fuente de la magia negra./strong/p  
p data-p-id="d10aaef0e468fbd7a2119ca271a338f1"emLas palabras del médico antiguo dejaron en trance al joven mortal, quien comprendía que tenia una misión, una que le daría un punto final a la noche eterna y al poderío de la bruja./em/p  
p data-p-id="10ab645d5423379cf5b0c7e04ec70a0f"strong-¿Que es lo debo hacer para salvar a Rudolph?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="c777497ca2d373d5d2f05389b0743983"emLas palabras de Tony reflejaban la sinceridad y seriedad, ahora que era un humano sus esperanzas no eran tan grandes, pero su disposición a salvar a un amigo superaban las de cualquiera./em/p  
p data-p-id="e8d1ce4eaa8d578fab0221a986335029"strong-Debes destruir el amuleto de roca oscura que cuelga del cuello de la bruja./strong/p  
p data-p-id="753936c91d408b861b17e362ce64af82"emIndicó Sizyl, haciendo un ademán con una de sus manos, formando con las brumas que recorrían la dimensión de las sombras, la imagen de Azaryth, donde se podía ver el collar en su cuello con una roca negra colgando de la cadena metálica./em/p  
p data-p-id="5217f8804e8c9ee5dc2159572abb751b"strong-Es su fuente de poder y de vida./strong/p  
p data-p-id="dc63b713bcc89ebf5cc894bc17917c75"emInformó el medico real, a quien Tony escuchaba con mucha atención pues la información que estaba recibiendo era la clave de todo./em/p  
p data-p-id="4dd2b3330a50773a692874d2bb72f3d0"strong-Ella ha vendido su alma a los entes oscuros, por lo tanto su cuerpo no es más que la sombra solidificada de todo su ser, el amuleto debe ser destruido con el fuego purificador./strong/p  
p data-p-id="73d6c0e5ae96537764b3ac8359c9fa40"emExplicó el espíritu del vampiro pirata, agregando información a las palabras del médico medieval./em/p  
p data-p-id="5ab5eda76d9cb7b466116140bbad4721"strong-La luz del sol./strong/p  
p data-p-id="a1a2c802def3a6d753f6c56b8e1b7958"emRazono el mortal, ganándose las sonrisas de todos los miembros del consejo./em/p  
p data-p-id="e736894f912475a9d693e7578e70b521"strong-Nosotros hemos existido desde siempre, hemos estado al lado de todos los héroes que han intentado vencer a Azaryth, no descansaremos en paz hasta que sea destruida./strong/p  
p data-p-id="700521bd90d9949a3122a6d6f7a4b18e"emAquellas palabras le pertenecían a un vampiro primordial más robusto que los demás ¡Era un vikingo!/em/p  
p data-p-id="47b83b900684810be59af217812b63a1"emY por la dureza en sus palabras, se podía denotar que conocía al mandato de la bruja y que como todos los que estaban presentes, habían tenido a un sucesor, a un mortal que había recibido la 'maldición' de los vampiros primordiales, uno que había sido elegido, generación tras generación para destruir a Azaryth./em/p  
p data-p-id="77e8a7f55fc960317e8031e42c101526"emUn campeón que representaba la unión entre el mundo diurno y nocturno./em/p  
p data-p-id="3c7fe0f1524bcfb175e4ca82b24dcd5a"strong-Es por eso que no lucharás sólo, joven mortal, estaremos contigo y te prestaremos nuestras fuerzas./strong/p  
p data-p-id="4e705f51c819478a85c5a0efde83b671"emTony se volteó para mirar una vez más a la mujer que le había dado su amparo, que le enseño los secretos de una raza extinta, con una sonrisa en su rostro, asintió y fue entonces que los espíritus antiguos, se acercaron al alma del mortal./em/p  
p data-p-id="922c6dd0d0b7a35ca0cb53d3d6d155b5"emTodos y cada uno de ellos extendió uno de sus brazos, tocando desde el hombro hasta el pecho del chico, formando un círculo una vez más./em/p  
p data-p-id="fae570a914605087b45224cbdd95f882"emLos espíritus comenzaron a perderse en el vacio, desapareciendo con un destello de luz azul y convirtiéndose en una runa que paso a formar una marca, un tatuaje unido circularmente por otros, que viajaban en una sola línea curva, a través de los hombros del muchacho, por debajo de su clavicula y finalizando con dos alas tatuadas sobre cada omóplato del mortal./em/p  
p data-p-id="5fce032b1a57d23e6ed2cc4f683c29db"em.../em/p  
p data-p-id="d25e9bcf2b274a0d60c3a08c34f1b5da"emSus ojos se abrieron con urgencia, dejando escapar un grito ahogado, se había incorporado sobre la cama con tanta brusquedad que ahora le comenzaba a doler la espalda./em/p  
p data-p-id="4e15854db7fc926660b1a53becdad6a3"emEl susto que se había dado con solo sentir su alma volver a su cuerpo, pero antes de eso, salir del reino de las sombras, las almas atrapadas no quisieron que se vaya, intentaron detenerlo en el transcurso, pero con solo tocarlo, las runas en su cuerpo crearon un escudo, pudiendo detener a todas esas sombras, dándole más seguridad. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no pudiese haber visto el sufrimiento latente en todas las vidas consumidas por la oscuridad./em/p  
p data-p-id="5277973bfc7e88767169319386d76319"emNo era una experiencia bonita, pero eso no era lo importante, y agradeciendo que el no era un ateo, se levantó de la cama, prendió los veladores, despertando a sus padres en el transcurso de su agitada movida./em/p  
p data-p-id="414a19ef253a88ee64a19d124095c98c"emSe paró frente al espejo que había en la habitación, se quitó la camisa de su pijama y la tiró al suelo, quedando atonita mente asombrado al ver las runas en su cuerpo, eran marcas negras con formas desconocidas pero él sabía que cada una de ellas le pertenecía al sello de los miembros del consejo de Vampiros Primordiales./em/p  
p data-p-id="4bd823b459849f6dffac342ed3ab46c7"strong-¡Wow! ¡Esto es...!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="01752b55c4e5502c7ee0e3c0b02ef077"emSe quedó en silencio al recordar la tarea que tenia por delante, realmente no sabia cual seria el poder o la habilidad que le otorgarían las runas primordiales, pero confiaba en Sizyl de que sería algo bueno./em/p  
p data-p-id="ea250d8339955a7bdc0d1f1c32287e25"emAquello en lo que había estado presente hace unos minutos, no era un sueño, era real, el consejo de los vampiros primordiales habían puesto sobre sus hombros el destino de los dos mundos. No podía echarse para atrás./em/p  
p data-p-id="f8c3769058b10c514a823d373112a277"emDebía actuar correctamente, aun cuando todo esto le parecía tan complicado, pero a la vez tan genial./em/p  
p data-p-id="1d166fb83f41aed2315e09b9b1ebab26"strong-¿Tony?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="3696b3d626b607ac3c963ce02722d41a"emPregunto suavemente la madre del muchacho, sobándose los ojos y parpadeando innumerables veces para poder comprender lo que su hijo tenía tatuado en su espalda./em/p  
p data-p-id="7b8f269cd9d9002de9db7dfb637d0f43"strong-¿Que es lo que?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="1b8fc7180378f96f00f8c0cc2aebb00d"emEl nombrado se dio media vuelta, con una sonrisa de lado dibujada en su rostro./em/p  
p data-p-id="73e9d67769a06c9e2fe34490fc1b57f2"strong-Fue Sizyl, ella ha hablado conmigo, tengo una misión por cumplir... Yo.../strong/p  
p data-p-id="f515d298b451b05460b6a39131eb19f8"emEl joven mortal se quedo a medio camino, no sabia si explicarle todo a su padres o cerrar la boca, ninguna de las dos parecía conveniente en esos momentos. Así que optó por caminar hasta la cama, subirse a ella y abrazar a sus dos únicos y amados padres./em/p  
p data-p-id="81d0dba9a9778dfa62c54be5ba2ad505"strong-Los quiero./strong/p  
p data-p-id="a920b94bc567ce368d4a2caac586deca"emTanto Dottie como Bob se miraron un momento, confundidos y extrañados, pero al final solo le devolvieron el abrazo a su hijo./em/p  
p data-p-id="c76ff51f5f5f9b24e303fc5ae170b9ab".../p  
p data-p-id="c133ff19e0786bd800fc971ae29948eb"emEl mortal salió de la habitación en la que sus padres pernoctaban, terminando de abrocharse los botones de su pantalón y acomodándose la remera que estaba por debajo de su suéter tipo canguro rojo, el que tanto le gustaba./em/p  
p data-p-id="32e9f0827ec83f5d9042e5da36d6c042"emEstaba tan distraído que no había notado la presencia y la bruta mirada de cierto vampiro cuyo peinado era un caso perdido y sus ojos eran tan rojos que no igualaban al color de la sangre./em/p  
p data-p-id="4a2daf57ede2bc627823c90e33f8cab2"strong-Que mal gusto./strong/p  
p data-p-id="86ce8c86445000092b3d464c24bd0335"emComentó despectivamente al ver al humano con una mano metida dentro o debajo de su ropa, el chico se congeló literalmente al oír esa voz, supo que era la de Rudolph, pero había algo que la hacia sonar diferente, quizás un cierto vacío, las palabras que habían salido de su boca carecían del ánimo que el vampiro solía ponerle al dirigirse a su amigo mortal./em/p  
p data-p-id="017eb6c9c465d5d402ab4f1f63971871"emTony no supo si correr a abrazarlo o huir como una gallina asustadiza, no quería evitarlo o hacer algo que lo haga sospechar, pues ahora que sabía que la magia de Azaryth tenía cierto control sobre Rudolph, cualquier equivocación podría condenar su alma y la de su vampiro amigo./em/p  
p data-p-id="bbdf60cd1e6f815a381c0951e7d50ca0"strong-Siempre tuviste esa extraña forma de comportarte, ten más respeto por los demás y ve a tocarte a otro lado./strong/p  
p data-p-id="b84017e8d05712ff73b1e6314c3c7b9a"emAquel comentario golpeó metafóricamente el rostro del mortal, saco su mano desde debajo de su ropa, tironeando un poco su remera o camisa blanca en el transcurso, sin dejar de mirar con mala cara al vampiro frente al él/em./p  
p data-p-id="3682a0b63b53e24128185434d681741f"strong-¿Tocarme? ¿Que clase de cochino mal pensado eres?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="0e4e99d381a82ca9277acf0f410d5b04"emPreguntó el mortal, sus palabras no insultaban realmente a Rudolph sino a lo que sea que este dentro de su mente obligandolo a decir tales estupideces. Palabras inútiles que solo intentaban provocarlo./em/p  
p data-p-id="887445637c5a0aff727cf0c1baa167c0"emY tenía razón, el ente oscuro que dominaba la mente de Rudolph, se estremeció de rabia al ver que su intento no sirvió de nada, el humano no era estúpido y existía la posibilidad de que supiera sobre su existencia./em/p  
p data-p-id="5569d05b6c7536b00e7a86cff44caa17"emQue no era más que un maldito parásito./em/p  
p data-p-id="751ed0e7345f131d2369e57770db86c2"emEl ente oscuro movió las cuerdas imaginarias haciendo que Rudolph se abalance en contra del mortal, estaba pensando en asesinarlo allí mismo, Azaryth ya no actuaba meticulosamente, solo quería deshacerse de Tony a toda costa./em/p  
p data-p-id="f0acbbfb122bc0676e081cdc5d0bf268"Una vez mas, las runas primordiales se activaron y un escudo de energía adornado con las escrituras antiguas y sagradas de donde provenía cada runa, se expandió, empujando al vampiro lejos de su anfitrión -el mortal-./p  
p data-p-id="a2eefe16502b92939cef65d702638bb2"emEl pelinegro cayó al suelo de culo, gruñendo audible mente y mostrando sus colmillos en amenaza. El ente oscuro supo que el mortal tenía los sellos del consejo de los 12 vampiros primordiales que regían el orden en los dos mundos, grabados en su cuerpo, y eso solo significaba una cosa, el había sido elegido por los ancestros vampiricos, para destruir de una vez por todas a Azaryth./em/p  
p data-p-id="b7a0a2e8645fac323d51b086318db4ea"emA Tony no le quedaba mucho tiempo, así que tomo la dificil decisión de abandonar a su amigo allí en el castillo./em/p  
p data-p-id="cb790b1245a65d5328bb24d7b533b473"emSalió corriendo de allí, guardando silencio y aguantándose todas las preguntas extrañadas de los SackVille Bagge y los ancianos dueños del castillo/hotel./em/p  
p data-p-id="0ea2620fbaa93caab3db15ca393e87ae"emCon el sofocante y agonizante dolor en su pecho por dejar atrás a su mejor amigo, a la persona que amaba en secreto con toda su su alma, después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, comprendió que no era su etapa de híbrido vampiro ni tampoco su obsesión, el realmente sentía una atracción hacia Rudolph y si todo este lío se resolvía, estaba dispuesto a hacérselo saber, no soportaría quedarse en silencio, la amistad no duraría si se lastimaba así mismo./em/p  
p data-p-id="5376aaadaf582ce17fdabfce514c9663"emLas voces de los miembros del consejo de vampiros primordiales, le susurraban -en su mente- y le revelaban la ubicación de Azaryth, al tener el poder de las runas primordiales, podía sentir el balance del poder oscuro y luminoso./em/p  
p data-p-id="35107b4104924550c0ccbed64c953538"emY el que destacaba y desbordaba el límite, era el de la gran bruja, que se encontraba en las tumbas de los caídos./em/p  
p data-p-id="af5d8bae58b4d723ca3be5eaad10ff02"emLa prisión de Sizyl y miles de almas más./em/p 


	14. Chapter 14

p data-p-id="22decde3916ebf7ad9961a1ff911c532"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongEl fin de la Noche Eterna./strong/span/p  
p data-p-id="1238c765a9286aba64841be43b692a59"br /emSe terminaba donde comenzó, era irónico pensar que donde se realizo una inocente travesura, se libero a un poderoso espíritu y con este a una antigua guerra que condenó a muchas almas a perecer durante muchos siglos, y con ellos generaciones./em/p  
p data-p-id="4d293f2cdb9633e2fe0273f119e7439a"emNo hacía falta una alineación de estrellas para indicar que hoy se libraría una ultima batalla para detener a la gran bruja, el último de los campeones de la luz y la oscuridad, dirigido y acompañado por la espíritus de los ancestros, seria el punto final de aquella sombra sin alma./em/p  
p data-p-id="7633e2df068eeeac08094968da4ef94a"emEl chico ya no sentía miedo de enfrentarse al semejante y desbordante poder de Azaryth, con el solo pensamiento de tener devuelta a su amado vampiro y la seguridad de sus familias, estaba dispuesto a luchar./em/p  
p data-p-id="e6c0fa44751568ecdd0e487dabd2fc7e"emPero no quería dar su vida, él no llegaría a ese punto, y los espíritus que lo acompañaban lo sabían, es por eso que iban a protegerlo, de la magia de la bruja y de una posible muerte./em/p  
p data-p-id="97aab9f9e53438c70250ecfcce93ef9d"emCuando el mortal puso un pie dentro de la superficie donde se encontraban las estatuas de todos los miembros del gran consejo -de vampiros primordiales-, cayó en la cuenta de que su enemiga lo estaba esperando./em/p  
p data-p-id="491bfc470f99d7fad8e3a02d08ac4d34"emAllí, parada tranquilamente junto a la entrada de las catacumbas, sosteniendo en su rostro una sonrisa diabólica, intentando asustar al joven mortal que le había cagado los planes desde un principio./em/p  
p data-p-id="4e48d688985222674323f205bc12f039"emY no había necesitado torturarlo demasiado para que al fin y al cabo venga a por ella, después de todo, aquel vampiro que tenia de marioneta era la debilidad del mortal./em/p  
p data-p-id="8b3b17564c860b06ef2443766b1d1592"emY estaba dispuesto a usarlo para torturarlo mucho mas, romper la fina capa que separaba la cordura de la locura./em/p  
p data-p-id="9e4c08da07f0c92af44c56d41195d81c"strong-Se precavido joven mortal, Azaryth ya conoce uno de tus puntos débiles.../strong/p  
p data-p-id="52639828b66f0b85a87edfe74c08ef50"emAquella era la voz de Sizyl, quien hablaba por los demás miembros del consejo, dando pequeños comentarios que ayudaban al muchacho a no flaquear ante su enemigo./em/p  
p data-p-id="48e75c4e871e0948ba16d8d5daa2d269"emApretando los puños, suspirando con fuerza y enderezando lo hombros, Tony camino hacia la bruja./em/p  
p data-p-id="292329ebc3e104ee0892cdf153e4bdfe"strong-Nos volvemos a encontrar, pequeño mocoso./strong/p  
p data-p-id="6f47fd6012834964a63e0648d8c0b3ac"emInsulto la vieja, no podía contener su rabia a raya, no después de tener a su peor enemigo delante de sus ojos y no poder aniquilar lo. Ella sabía muy bien que debía tener cuidado, pues el mortal tenía en su piel, las marcas de las 12 runas primordiales./em/p  
p data-p-id="72b8667057c28c8a82563f97d70fddcf"emEl era un campeón, uno bastante poderoso debido a la cantidad de espíritus que estaban con él y lo protegían, sin mencionar que tenia el control sobre la luz y la oscuridad./em/p  
p data-p-id="8fad2cdebc93497256b90ba615a58184"emPero había algo que contrarrestaba toda esta magia poderosa y antigua, el chico era inexperto, sus escudos o habilidades no serían nada con el semejante poder oscuro de Azaryth./em/p  
p data-p-id="f6adf34c1e7500c1ae5ae3d649263527"emElla creía que tenia la victoria./em/p  
p data-p-id="a47cca0af2feb4d6935077ae385baa5d"strong-No es algo que deseara con todo el alma, ¡bruja!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="96e939593bacffc0a204adcd5a05aa88"emExclamó el joven, con sarcasmo puro y tosco, reflejando en sus palabras y hasta en sus muecas el repudio hacia la anciana./em/p  
p data-p-id="dc061b6bfebf9ca799473b5004aa78e6"emQuien, como era de esperarse, escucho las palabras del chico como el insulto de todos los mortales que la persiguieron durante todos sus años de vida. Todo el odio que había sembrado ahora le volvía como si de una flecha encendida en llamas se tratase./em/p  
p data-p-id="8dbf6b6d650cc31d47fbf2bacc68f453"strong-¡Devuélveme a Rudolph!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="f17aa2aefd6e2303ff549349e1a94f09"emGritó el muchacho antes de correr hacia Azaryth, tomándola desprevenida, haciéndola dudar hasta de sus propios poderes por un pequeño momento./em/p  
p data-p-id="742b66decbb50cfc3fbc7436854e3a81"emNo podía intimidar al mortal por más que lo intentara./em/p  
p data-p-id="b92a416e3d786b25064430f19b59fb49"emCuando Tony pisó la primera loza de cemento en el suelo que formaba el techo de la cripta subterránea, la bruja chasqueó ambos dedos de sus manos, y en un solo segundo, el vampiro, poseído por sus parásitos oscuros, acudió a su ayuda./em/p  
p data-p-id="90cf99efccf99404321ce31515b34995"emLa criatura inmortal se había tele transportado hacia las catacumbas a través de las sombras, llegando a una velocidad casi irreconocible, si no fuera por que Tony ya conocía ese truco./em/p  
p data-p-id="afe2707a0b9d59567f6d07d1dc2471d9"emRudolph se colocó de cuclillas con la bruja detrás de su espalda, a los dos los separaba unos tres metros de distancia, al igual que al mortal que se había detenido de su carrerilla./em/p  
p data-p-id="29e691fca21b824b878f86fb2543193d"emDe alguna manera ya se esperaba que el vampiro apareciese, la bruja lo iba a usar como su propio campeón./em/p  
p data-p-id="0a2eb57d9cc3ab8460841ef1fb2792ed"emTony se mordió el labio al ver el estado de su amado mejor amigo, sus ojos eran tan negros como la mismísima oscuridad del reino de las sombras, las venas de su rostro se marcaban como si fueran cicatrices, donde una sangre totalmente negra corría por ellas, simulando la vida extinta en ese cuerpo./em/p  
p data-p-id="6cc96b0877235d6aef9d09c625856c66"emPero lo que más asustó a Tony, fueron las largas y crueles garras que crecían desde cada uno de los dedos de Rudolph, contrastando con sus largos y picudos colmillos que sobresalían de su boca en todo momento./em/p  
p data-p-id="5cedba0501eab2d7f480fe9693232ee6"emLa magia de Azaryth había alterado la forma de Rudolph, lo estaba corrompiendo, lo estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo irracional./em/p  
p data-p-id="790b941c9ac959cc906975f1dba26e3e"strong-Destruye lo!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="a222127ec6baa1ee810e2adade97cb63"emOrdenó la bruja y su marioneta obedeció, el vampiro se abalanzó hacia el mortal en un solo salto, manteniendo sus garras en alto por si lograba rasguñar lo./em/p  
p data-p-id="bb5926c3abd3f2edd4b2068bc2d13eee"emTony al ver que su amigo se movía hacia él, con una gran velocidad, solo optó por esquivarlo, corriéndose hacia la derecha, evadiendo el ataque y salvándose de sus garras./em/p  
p data-p-id="79c953e12c42e35e7a62888e082cca1e"strong-¡Rudolph! ¡Por favor!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="e3a001a4c6f39819fb3c546d82092564"emSuplicó el mortal, tratando de llamar a su amigo, de sacarlo de su estado inconsciente, Tony no podía luchar sólo, ¡Rudolph también tenía que hacerlo! La criatura de ojos oscuros, se giro bruscamente hacia el rubio, soltando gruñidos ásperos, y torciendo los dedos, llevando las garras al centro de sus palmas./em/p  
p data-p-id="4ec7110e337df213c1ef7316d377947a"emLa única respuesta a la súplica del chico, fue un rugido gutural, lleno de furia que ni él mismo sabía por qué la tenía. Con movimientos rápidos, Rudolph logró acercarse a Tony, agitando y lanzando arañazos logró acertarle uno al mortal en todo su pecho, rasgando parte de su ropa y llegando a alcanzar la piel. /em/p  
p data-p-id="ebe7f42c3905ab1b02abaac1efd76bf6"emA Tony no le quedó más que quejarse de dolor, el escudo de los espíritus no se había activado como la vez en el castillo, y era por que el mortal no quería dañar a su amigo, quería traerlo devuelta a su manera./em/p  
p data-p-id="d9db6ae9a503b48e12075f02679171c6"emEl vampiro logró acorralar al mortal, sin mucho esfuerzo, contra la base de una de las estatuas que adornaban el pequeño bosque, en la superficie de las catacumbas./em/p  
p data-p-id="bc13d931081d127d78f809999f1d7db6"emUnas de sus manos se posó sobre el cuello de Tony, amenazando con rasgaron con sus potentes y duras garras, el rubio se había prometido no mostrarse débil ante los trucos de Azaryth./em/p  
p data-p-id="d96de0e9d57b2b0ebbd844c5de98f81d"emPero esto... Esto lo destrozaba, el sabía que este no era Rudolph, que él estaba siendo obligado a atacarlo y lastimar lo, la voluntad de su amigo vampiro no parecían ser suficientes para librarse de las garras de las sombras./em/p  
p data-p-id="09a4861b1ed445469a0d8f6e168e9e62"emO quizás sólo necesitaba un pequeño empujón./em/p  
p data-p-id="e657cd497e8e7ba1c53a99b904122fcd"emA Tony no le quedaban muchas opciones, no quería empujar a su amigo por que sabía que eso alteraría al parásito que controlaba su cuerpo, ni tampoco quería usar el escudo de los espíritus por que eso lo delataría más de lo que ya estaba, la bruja se aprovecharía de su inexperiencia./em/p  
p data-p-id="97c2a3e015d418bff532fc341ce4a135"emFue entonces que la idea más estúpida llegó a su mente, aprovechó que el rostro del vampiro estaba cerca del suyo -casi cepillado le los bellos de la cara- para plantarle un corto beso en los labios./em/p  
p data-p-id="4da82c864ea55605d0d8eae8352627b7"emY con ese simple gesto, dejó paralizado al pelinegro, a pesar de que sus ojos eran completamente negros, Tony se dio cuenta de que se había perdido, había dejado la realidad por unos instantes, aflojando el agarre en su cuello./em/p  
p data-p-id="91d76a3912e07494ca9e09caafbed827"emAquel momento fue esencial, pues Tony se liberó del agarre opresor y de una vez por todas, corrió hacia Azaryth con la ferviente intención de acabar con esto./em/p  
p data-p-id="54705b8f62f846b4e11b514bb490a013"strong-¡No te perdonaré por lo que le haz hecho a Rudolph!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="6f04baf50ed4084ea9a36c8fe2669ea0"emExclamó seguro y severo, la bruja sólo gruñó en respuesta y en sus manos encendió su fuego rojo, sus armas letales, listas para usarlas en contra del imprudente mortal./em/p  
p data-p-id="5a06e9e26197d0f3c5043ce0149c76d8"emLas runas primordiales brillaban fuertemente, liberando la energía de los espíritus del consejo, que curaron la herida de Tony e hicieron aparecer a su alrededor, el escudo de las 12 escrituras antiguas, que describían toda la historia de los dos mundos./em/p  
p data-p-id="80940b34ef0d84a87f78c3417158b4ce"emCuando el mortal se abalanzó sobre la bruja, con éxito, logró que la magia de las runas dañe gran parte del cuerpo de esta, quemando y destruyendo su cuerpo./em/p  
p data-p-id="f19c60cafebc72ce8f0f3a78077c1268"emLa bruja dejo escapar un grito desesperado, intentando llamar a su marioneta en busca de ayuda, pero no recibió respuesta, hecha una furia, se quitó al mortal de encima, disparando una gigantesca bola de fuego rojo y enviándolo a volar hacia el tronco de un gigantesco árbol en donde término estampado cruelmente sobre la corteza./em/p  
p data-p-id="4e74974008c98263db78f4364b5a5215"strong-¡No tienes el poder para enfrentarme! ¡Eres sólo un simple mortal!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="11bf409b31b0cd7102e57e2595f1d8fb"emExclamó a gritos la bruja, con la cordura pendiendo de un hilo,la rabia brotando fuera de su cuerpo como si agua se tratase y con la piel severamente quemada, hasta el punto de colgar de sus huesudas brazos./em/p  
p data-p-id="9bf057adc5088439c88314c3f8241172"emTony la miro con un semblante pasivo, pero por dentro realmente estaba temblando de miedo, se aclaró la garganta y apretó el pequeño objeto que tenia en una de sus manos, rezándole a la estrella oscura de que el plan de los espíritus funcionará./em/p  
p data-p-id="b5cd96298da214daa3ab1c86efe332c5"emLa bruja dejó escapar una risotada completamente maníaca, torciendo los dedos de sus manos e invocando su magia, la cual nunca apareció, pero ella sumida en su ataque de locura no lo notó. Cuando extendió sus manos hacia el mortal, creyendo que lanzaría una ultima bola de fuego rojo para acabar con la vida de Tony, nada salió./em/p  
p data-p-id="a867fd9260bce28b26657c8ef4fbe7f4"emA la bruja le costo unos segundo poder darse cuenta de que sus poderes habían desaparecido, se habían esfumado de su cuerpo./em/p  
p data-p-id="bc3d93ceb176574fe98b704d9371ad8a"emExtrañada y desesperada miró sus manos y fue entonces que comenzó a buscar en su cuello, su amuleto favorito, no encontrando nada mas que un cogote vacío y lleno de arrugas./em/p  
p data-p-id="a708c65dfb1cecac09454325a46628df"emLos ojos de Azaryth se abrieron como platos, había llegado a la conclusión de que él mortal tenía su collar, y no se había equivocado, pues cuando los rayos del sol se asomaron por el horizonte, llegando a iluminar gran parte de la ensenada rocosa donde se encontraban la catacumba abandonada, pudo ver que de la mano del chico rubio, caía un amuleto de piedra negra./em/p  
p data-p-id="c284415d6f47d941c5782bb578159a72"emEl diamante de las sombras, que contenía tanto el alma de Azaryth como de sus poderes, fue alcanzado por el fuego purificador, agrietado su cuerpo cristalino y al tocar el suelo, fue destruido en millones de pedacitos./em/p  
p data-p-id="880ac8e0d9ba5de63a680ab4e0be541f"emLa bruja se quedo con la boca abierta y una mueca temerosa en su rostro, no podía creer que después de tantos años, su final había llegado, temblorosa levantó una de sus manos, siendo alcanzada por la luz del sol./em/p  
p data-p-id="e308ef127548e2cf0565778be818bc52"emEl cuerpo de Azaryth se convirtió en piedra lentamente, causándole un profundo dolor, que solo se detuvo hasta que su cuerpo se convirtió en una estatua más, pero por como se encontraba su cuerpo en vida, la roca pronto se volvió polvo ya se voló con con el viento./em/p  
p data-p-id="2e136ce2a75eb9756ca8c202ac6050b7"emLlevándose no solo o una miserable vida, sino también, dando fin a la era de la guerra entre los dos mundos, la noche eterna y destruyendo la magia de la gran bruja, de una vez por todas./em/p  
p data-p-id="64aa1954938d8563974240914dad6b6c"emFue entonces que la ardida batalla de Rudolph por el control de su mente, por fin dio frutos, el parásito que lo usurpó, se desvaneció en un solo suspiro al igual que su anfitriona./em/p  
p data-p-id="1ca60f7c01ab39c25eaecaa1d8cc9a63"emEl vampiro había podido reaccionar gracias al gesto denso amigo, que en ese corto beso, le había dicho tantas cosas, le había confesado su eterno amor, lo había incentivado a luchar, le había dado esperanzas./em/p  
p data-p-id="d9f45e032243f7abc6373bccee13fc25"emEl mortal, fue dejado en el suelo, a través de la levitación, con delicadeza, gracias a los espíritus del Gran Consejo./em/p  
p data-p-id="0f497d8499a58cfd3c769e14ec058096"emQuiénes ahora se había separado de su cuerpo, dejando nada mas que sus runas, el tatuaje que indicaba que era el campeón de la luz y la oscuridad, el elegido para proteger a los dos mundos por la eternidad./em/p  
p data-p-id="a006d95c122b9d5eb104a9e8a983a856"emUna vez mas, los doce vampiros primordiales se presentaron ante en mortal, inclinando sus cabezas en señal de agradecimiento, por todo lo que había hecho, él, su familia y amigos./em/p  
p data-p-id="c40eeaedc3c03f857a7054dd9f6f34f9"strong-Nuestros sucesores son la siguiente generación que deberá defender a los dos mundos, estén atentos, los desafíos no tienen fin./strong/p  
p data-p-id="dd24cfa5988ea2b2e9f0935024c63ef4"emAquel fue el último mensaje del consejo, no sólo para Tony, sino también para otros seres de la noche, ocultos en otras partes del mundo./em/p  
p data-p-id="9756ec1d9831a142f9f25f5bccd1a35e"emEl Gran Consejo, los espíritus que lo conformaban, se desvanecieron, volviéndose parte de la energía que se encargaba de equilibrar toda la vida en el mundo de los mortales e inmortales./em/p  
p data-p-id="6bba28a7d82370c4d1a09f3d25459a9c"-strong-Adiós y gracias./strong/p  
p data-p-id="ee5363f9a410619a8ee464846be495ca"emExclamó el mortal, despidiéndose para siempre de su maestra y amiga, Sizyl, junto con los demás espíritus. Deseándoles que descansen en paz, ahora que la luz del día no era una amenaza y de la noche no había que temer, nunca más./em/p  
p data-p-id="55766973e0f5737496a0f71b3b2e46c0"emEl mortal se quitó su chaqueta y fue a por su amigo, cubriéndolo con la misma, tratando de que la piel del vampiro no quede se descubierto del sol./em/p  
p data-p-id="850649dd752f58b66eb19f9479beb5be"emComo era de día, ninguno de los dos quería arriesgarse así que se refugiaron dentro de las catacumbas abandonadas, esta vez, sin tocar o leer nada, aguantándose las risas irónicas por momentos, hasta poder encontrar un lugar en el cual sentarse para poder reposar./em/p  
p data-p-id="a6631799a29c9f02fe26d00e527d16fc"emAl fin y al cabo, terminaron por sentarse en silencio junto a unas sepulturas, el suelo estaba frío al igual que el ambiente, pero ellos sabían acurrucarse y encontrar el calor enseguida./em/p  
p data-p-id="f9c0e94321a7ceb06110e6e037f83c69"strong-Perdóname por intentar matarte, yo.../strong/p  
p data-p-id="deafb95e98092deb5f17ee0b6a8f1775"strong-Cállate, ya no pienses en eso, ya pasó./strong/p  
p data-p-id="4e9f5fa4339746f2935949beff18aea8"emEl mortal ya no quería revivir los recuerdos pasados, aun cuando sólo ocurrió hace unas horas, como hizo muchas veces, le había cortado el rollo a su amigo, haciéndole entender que no necesitaba ninguna disculpa, no fue su culpa después de todo./em/p  
p data-p-id="ca1b1e8eb064c4e72375dac4fd10faad"strong-¿Y el beso por que fue...?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="10c5f1b0f1b4b6130bda0ee1f6ce94d5"emPreguntó de repente el vampiro, arqueando una ceja, aguantándose de torcer sus labios en una sonrisa. Tony levantó los hombros al escuchar la mención sobre el beso, sus mejillas no tardaron en ponerse rojas y su corazón latir más rápido de lo normal./em/p  
p data-p-id="aeb3eef71500a6be55dd8fca9eb077eb"emEl beso que le había dado decía más que mil palabras, si Rudolph era lo suficientemente estúpido como para no darse cuenta, entonces debía decírselo, no perdía nada, después de todo, a Tony ya le importaba tres mierdas lo que fuera a pasar./em/p  
p data-p-id="5a73f5c9a953544fbd3fcf541be204d8"emHabía derrotado a una bruja, podía soportar cualquier rechazo./em/p  
p data-p-id="310008f4ee80f01259e25a14f1fd2af0"strong-Por qué te amo./strong/p  
p data-p-id="ecfd03208af21e401717925512e7c9fb"emY entonces con sus dedos tomó el mentón de Rudolph, inclinando lo un poco hacia arriba para poder conectar sus labios una vez más, el beso sólo duró el tiempo que el vampiro lo permitió, pues con una mano en el pecho de Tony, se separó de aquel contacto tan directo, para poder mirarlo a los ojos./em/p  
p data-p-id="b7d1b4d91c196426b8be6bafc0f3a92f"emEl mortal al ver el semblante preocupado de su amigo comenzó a sospechar y a creer en lo peor, pero el era fuerte, lo afrontaría./em/p  
p data-p-id="8b1fe1dbf16e62820b2d83073bd3ae06"strong-No era locura mía después de todo./strong/p  
p data-p-id="e6188b8ab9eaba173339f4e02cfa4eb3"emExclamó el vampiro, sonriendole cariñosamente al mortal, e inclinado su cabeza hacia un lado./em/p  
p data-p-id="dca2659bd969d735712959cd6186e5f4"emNo fueron necesarias las palabras, Tony comprendió exactamente a que se había referido Rudolph, y así una vez más, ambos se abrazaron fuertemente y por ultimo, unieron sus labios en un inexperto pero tierno beso./em/p 


	15. Chapter 15

p data-p-id="4e9dd502cf548f17111a58e4f070723b"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strong...Esperanza.../strong/span/p  
p data-p-id="7c25d89714e1c182ec46346e1c58deae"emCuando el Fuego Purificador, el sol de rayos resplandecientes, se ocultó en el horizonte, la noche dió comienzo, la guardiana de toda la oscuridad, la Luna, se elevó en el cielo junto a su manto de estrellas, dando la bienvenida a la nueva era./em/p  
p data-p-id="cd4f0da736d402d528c9378b5500169a"emEl viento soplaba pequeñas ráfagas heladas, apenas doblando los árboles, moviendo sólo sus hojas. La noche era segura, por fin, después de tanto tiempo./em/p  
p data-p-id="3fff931694d50d6babe13539b2a4f925"emEl mortal y el vampiro se encontraban surcando los cielos nocturnos, disfrutando de un paseo aéreo como solían hacerlo, desde que se conocieron./em/p  
p data-p-id="3faad69a75692c55ce5a2e0c280718eb"emLa única diferencia es que Rudolph no abusaba de la velocidad como antes, tironeando del brazo del joven mortal en una aceleración repentina, no./em/p  
p data-p-id="d7f8d0f6e1d75beb4eea4de48ed9b341"emAmbos estaban cansados, adoloridos, solo querían, volver al castillo y descansar, ya no tenían más nada que hacer, dormir juntos eran sus únicos planes./em/p  
p data-p-id="a7d506739ac04a45a8479aa8c5877e20"emAl llegar al castillo espeluznante, se llevaron la noticia, de los Thompson debían viajar devuelta a San Diego, esa noche./em/p  
p data-p-id="0e09ee19292fb400f31a4d6ee8e02c26"emYa habían empacado sus cosas y se estaban despidiendo de todos sus nuevos amigos, Tony sintió un terrible vacío en su corazón el realmente deseaba quedarse más tiempo, ahora que había declarado su amor por Rudolph./em/p  
p data-p-id="2d9c522a730986a1c3d4040f5e89ad30"emNo pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas, mientras se subía a los asientos traseros del coche de sus padres, despidiéndose con tristeza de todos los SackVille Bagge./em/p  
p data-p-id="200616a23a69c3ab64b70c0b8c7600e5"emRudolph logró detenerlo antes de se vaya sin despedirse adecuadamente de él, lo tomo por los hombros y le prometió que lo esperaría hasta el siguiente verano./em/p  
p data-p-id="7af978e0ce8f95b866f5976e3e24753e"emEl mortal entre lágrimas abrazó con fuerza a su pareja, enterrando su rostro en el hombro del mismo, el vampiro no tuvo mas opción que palmear suavemente la espalda de su amado chico mortal./em/p  
p data-p-id="67e46a1aca44be00d2ed1dd19683ba30"emSusurrándole en muchas ocasiones un 'no te preocupes', su último contacto fue un beso, que disfrutaron como si fuese su primero./em/p  
p data-p-id="3d8ca3522deb25bcf2de665f5df2f4e2"emY antes de separarse por completo, juntaron sus frentes, y re rozaron las narices, sonriendo y soltando alguna que otra risita./em/p  
p data-p-id="98ea02576edd0a6a475731f8b36c167e"emLos padres, de ambos chicos, observaron la situación un tanto inquisitivos. Pero se mantuvieron en silencio, no iban a arruinar su pequeño momento./em/p  
p data-p-id="2f43b42fd833d1e77420a8dae7419000".../p  
p data-p-id="3ec1e372e5bafd9750580b5a0121c501"emLos Thompson viajaron de noche, yendo por el único camino que separaba el castillo espeluznante, del pueblo rural a unos 15 kilómetros y de una ciudad a unos 30 kilómetros./em/p  
p data-p-id="fd395fc92f27b26889d4548d1782654a"emDurante el viaje, Dottie molestó a su hijo, cariñosa mente, respecto a lo que había hecho con Rudolph al despedirse, y como se lo esperaba desde un principio, su hijo le reveló que era su pareja./em/p  
p data-p-id="580546ed2cf4978baacc4a327f1bd154"em.../em/p  
p data-p-id="0eee8e053a12c292493948481cb4ae60"emDurante los últimos 4 meses, Tony regresó u inicio la escuela, con normalidad, a pesar de tener un semejante tatuaje en toda su espalda que en ocasiones generó sorpresa en sus compañeros, sobre todo, los que estaban en la clase de gimnasia con él./em/p  
p data-p-id="f6f0a9fda8f581e9da126c1e74633d46"emLos populares de la escuela quedaron como unos tontos sorprendidos ante la marca de perfecta simetría sobre la espalda del chico, que ni con una camiseta blanca podía ocultar./em/p  
p data-p-id="8eb35b8efb6a3671b39b05556a345eb7"emRecibió un par de burlas durante las últimas semanas, gran parte de sus compañeros de clase sabían que tenia una obsesión con los vampiros y quizás ese tatuaje de alas sólo significaba que el muchacho buscaba atención./em/p  
p data-p-id="a010ad6f3f6c17c3065819c14f05efc6"emPero a Tony le valieron mierda todas las burlas, él sabía lo que era ese tatuaje, lo que significaba, eso era suficiente./em/p  
p data-p-id="5d4288eba692aef4d7b8787753051a49"emTuvo ciertos problemas con algunos de sus compañeros, ya que estos quisieron hacerse los malos o matones, y Tony terminó rompiendo tobillos o sacando dientes, defendiéndose, pero también quedando con un ojo negro en el transcurso./em/p  
p data-p-id="a349e0ea6ade304b0efb9c80a32b56f6"emTuvo que contenerse de chuparle la sangre a todos esos idiotas, pues los colmillos de vampiro, aun se asomaban o se notaban del resto de sus dientes y su sed de sangre, quizás no era enorme, pero sentía las ganas de saciarla de vez en cuando./em/p  
p data-p-id="37875b7d68ca0a50b5bfd09e6cb5133d"emLa única manera de calmar sus instintos de vampiro, era pensando en Rudolph, en cuanto lo extrañaba, el dolor calmaba su espíritu de vampiro primordial que de vez en cuando solía florecer en su interior./em/p  
p data-p-id="99137e104ffbbdb704800abe3c4adee1"emEntre tanto problema social y psicológico, Tony no notó, que cada vez que volvía a su casa, hacían falta algunos muebles, y sus padres estaban ocupados, hablando por teléfono con quien sabe quién./em/p  
p data-p-id="e08aa0348fb374fa5bd90d1fbe292882"emEl mortal no sospecho nada, hasta que vio el cartel de 'se vende' sobre una de las ventanas del frente de su casa./em/p  
p data-p-id="9a6a2f90547f1446095ed3d5610309de"emFue entonces, que en un día agotador, después de la escuela, Tony llegó a su casa, arrastrando los pies, con un humor de perros, cuando su madre lo recibió con una gran sonrisa, diciéndole que comience a empacar sus cosas pues se mudaban./em/p  
p data-p-id="61ad6a1957a0c99d90908ae858276fcf"emEl chico la miró por unos instantes, pensando si preguntarle a donde se irían a vivir, pero al final no hizo nada, solo se fue a su habitación y comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias en una mochila, notando que ya gran parte de sus cosas habían sido guardadas en cajas./em/p  
p data-p-id="9dc013c7ddb1e190a3c6cf5889473c7f"emCuando ya habían cargado las últimas cosas en el coche, y la otra mitad en la casilla rodante, partieron hacia su nueva casa, sin antes dejar las llaves de su anterior a los compradores./em/p  
p data-p-id="d3c00a93e453459cfc371bdf816df7a8"emTony se quedó en la casilla rodante, recostado en el piso, con una revista sobre vampiros en la mano, estaba leyendo tranquilamente, pero por cada vampiro arrugado y pálido que se veía en las imágenes, la imagen de Rudolph se aparecia en su mente, sustituyendo a los personajes de los comics./em/p  
p data-p-id="8daa3bb1572b91924591a83cb393fdf8"emEl joven terminó por recostarse sobre la improvisada cama de la casilla, pudiendo conciliar el sueño./em/p  
p data-p-id="ba666fe13745cb5cac5daee7ebf97dab"em.../em/p  
p data-p-id="07b6307accb251933f173a351ffedffb"emFue un poco difícil para los Thompson, llevar gran parte de sus muebles de un continente a otro. Gracias a un ex soldado de la segunda guerra mundial que conocieron en el pueblo cerca del castillo espeluznante, pudieron trasladar sus cosas con un avión de carga./em/p  
p data-p-id="f156d9a3039ca6166747272c8110703c"emLa casa que habían conseguido fue en ese mismo pueblo, conocido como Die Alten, habían podido mantener el secreto entre todos los SackVille Bagg, los lugareños de su nuevo pueblo y su hijo./em/p  
p data-p-id="dbb468aabef89c81bde97921cca7e5d3"emEl cumpleaños de Tony estaba cerca así que esto no era más que una sorpresa./em/p  
p data-p-id="fc8f038356a46b8edcb860a02f7e2e5b"em.../em/p  
p data-p-id="e2e226b679baab36e966cae1e4e2d125"emQuizás tardaron más de dos semanas en asentarse en su nueva casa, pero nada como una buena ayuda por parte de los vecinos para poder colocar todos los muebles en su lugar./em/p  
p data-p-id="35cc65f6a68c9705d79599489947bcbe"emDottie y Bob guardaron silencio en todo momento, cambiando de tema cuando su hijo les preguntaba cual era el lugar en donde estaban viviendo, y cual serían sus trabajos de ahora en adelante./em/p  
p data-p-id="5f549804747b7f1e68a3619cfd02cd95"emNo hubo respuesta hasta el viernes 4 de mayo -de 2018- un día -u horas- antes del cumpleaños de Tony, cuando en la puerta de la nueva casa de los Thompson, apareció cierto vampiro de peinado loco, con una caja mediana bajo su brazo, adornado con cintas doradas y un papel con la dirección de la casa en la otra mano./em/p  
p data-p-id="9d075b14d38032f0c835653a14188cf9"emDottie lo dejó pasar y le dijo en silencio espere a Tony en su habitación./em/p  
p data-p-id="e0cd07f0e92822cd0939eb86ba7f4e97"emEl mismo subió por las escaleras, flotando como siempre lo había hecho, escuchando en el camino, a su chico cantar, supo que estaba bajo la ducha disfrutando del agua caliente./em/p  
p data-p-id="f7f956981d41cd51dce91c54533b75ce"emMordiéndose el labio de la emoción de ver a Tony otra vez, se metió dentro de su habitación y se sentó sobre su cama, dejó su regalo de cumpleaños en el suelo, aguardando en silencio a su amado chico mortal./em/p  
p data-p-id="b57b979d1dc967e2d25d3cb0fd1b7b9a"emCuando Tony se encontraba entrando a su cuarto, con el pijama puesto, pasándose una toalla por la cabeza, para secarse el pelo, se tuvo que detener en seco, al ver a su hermoso y muy querido vampiro delante de sus ojos./em/p  
p data-p-id="52c49f6c5b00f2f8afce592764080c4c"emAntes de reaccionar, dejó caer la toalla al suelo y apunto a Rudolph con el dedo índice./em/p  
p data-p-id="59c77e51757ef09ab78f482668620c7c"strong-¿Eres real?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="125a702f823f6dea021633b8dc310c34"emPreguntó, dudoso y sorprendido./em/p  
p data-p-id="8c095b55ceb42ed524095a56d7744eb9"strong-¿Así recibes a tu pareja? ¿Que te ha estado esperando como un loco durante 4 meses y medio para que vuelvas a sus brazos?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="b06f93d73f9c738c99dcd4d04e2d6083"emEsas preguntas no tenían la intención de ser respondidas, el vampiro sólo quería hacerle ver a su novio, que él era real./em/p  
p data-p-id="3355b79a0e2cd0b372b6395342d44c68"emEl rubio no dijo nada, supo que no era un sueño, Rudolph realmente estaba frente a él./em/p  
p data-p-id="c82ae5e3d259c4857c16acdb7ec09d69"emCon una risa se abalanzó de prepo hacia el vampiro, empujándolo con un poco de fuerza hacia atrás, llegando a caerse de le cama incluso, pero como el vampiro podía flotar, no llegaron a tocar el suelo./em/p  
p data-p-id="63cf4cd661934e9adcd48c835b1df872"emAmbos rieron de emoción ante aquel repentino gesto, se abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas, como si del fin del mundo se tratase, tanto Tony como Rudolph, se habían extrañado un montón, pasado la mitad de sus días, fijándose en el calendario cuanto faltaba para las vacaciones, tachando meses, días y hasta horas./em/p  
p data-p-id="34ac8c065f197721432cc84b54201240"emHabía sido una pequeña desgracia separarse cuando apenas se habían vuelto algo más que amigos, pero ahora eso ya no importaba, vivirían juntos, tal vez separados por 15 kilómetros, pero al menos en la misma región./em/p  
p data-p-id="5ac6323acd28e9c1177f7877095bac1b"em.../em/p  
p data-p-id="a6d6a516b403803fbc1df6c2fb75ecff"emCuando dieron las 12 de la noche, Rudolph le entregó su regalo a Tony, quien al abrirlo descubrió unos borcegos de tiro alto, tipo goticos, con cuero ecológico teñido de rojo, adornado con algunas tachas./em/p  
p data-p-id="29209ad708dc0d7233cf43c4d001044c"emLa mirada pícara y estúpida que se formó en el rostro de Tony fue tan épica que Rudolph, Dottie y Bob, no aguantaron las risas./em/p  
p data-p-id="d65b22ac5833ca024787b42dac64dca2"emDespués del postre, y almuerzo del vampiro, la familia se reunió a mirar unas películas en el living, se sentaron los cuatro sobre un gran sofá./em/p  
p data-p-id="0bdc2fd0a1633ae7977e95ac87bdb454"emPero no pasaron ni dos horas cuando los padres de Tony ya estaban roncando de lo profundamente dormidos que estaban. Los que sobrevivieron a la noche de películas, fueron los dos jóvenes adolescentes./em/p  
p data-p-id="7ae30cf5fe47368a3874aada306d46c4"-strong-Me gustaría que llevaras puestos los borcegos mañana, en la noche./strong/p  
p data-p-id="d9d7cb8b938cdfb7e6176e9bf35c5c70"emComentó el vampiro, mirando el televisor, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, tan pacíficamente tranquilo./em/p  
p data-p-id="95f4835c9f24538045b0899de4c83d55"strong-Están geniales creo que no me los quitaré por un buen tiempo./strong/p  
p data-p-id="20a2685d25232eab2297cd31ab6488ef"emRespondió el mortal, levantando sus piernas para observar sus borcegos, estaban tan increíblemente geniales que juraba cuidarlos como si fuesen de oro y no quitárselos nunca./em/p  
p data-p-id="92a0b048a49edd2322fb5a536f24224f"strong-¡Jajaja! Será mejor que te prepares para mañana./strong/p  
p data-p-id="24a175da3d81c656ddd6b4401f566786"emAgregó el vampiro, tocando el brazo izquierdo de su pareja con su codo, algo estaba insinuando y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja sólo levantó sospechas en el mortal./em/p  
p data-p-id="40d0b58200918f112e1a59d5910c1c11"strong-¿Otra sorpresa?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="8f7a881070471229838e82e2daba0200"emPreguntó el rubio, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro./em/p  
p data-p-id="39a36f3ce3ec07865586293e8441fbaa"strong-Exactamente./strong/p  
p data-p-id="c6c7f4e509b86897325a7d0d6f4e86d0"emLos ojos rojos del vampiros se conectaron directamente con los azules del mortal./em/p  
p data-p-id="9bb0827d1c60e6696064b49a37634cc3"emEste era uno de los momentos especiales que podían tener, ambos estaban casi a solas, tomándose de las manos, disfrutando de su compañía y su silencio./em/p  
p data-p-id="55a7463978038ccee5ee815e1150d2b3"emEn sus ojos se reflejaba el amor, el sentimiento que florecía en su interior, sus miradas eran únicas, cuando hacían contacto visual, ambos se sumían en su propio mundo, perdiendo la influencia del tiempo por momentos./em/p  
p data-p-id="ba50ba7b31a750bf99e953601edf67be"emSus labios se unieron en un beso, uno tan especial para ellos, no eran expertos pero aun así lo disfrutaban./em/p  
p data-p-id="7e879eb272d9d70dd35bc3c58b02f388"emInclinaron sus cabezas hacia lados contrarios, abriendo un poco sus labios para tener un poco de más contacto./em/p  
p data-p-id="58122b0eb8c3c9fb43b313c7e2a2d16b"emNinguno de los dos se apresuró en hacer algo más, quizás se dieron un par de caricias en el rostro u cuello en el momento que se unieron sus labios, pero no fueron más allá.../em/p  
p data-p-id="024ccb201ff72741f1690d6f672edfc8"br /em.../em/p  
p data-p-id="024ccb201ff72741f1690d6f672edfc8"strongN/A/strong/p  
p data-p-id="10c0517a497a0d908c170c5219ec8b65"strongAclaraciones : este pueblo o su nombre, que mencione en una parte de la historia, son ficticios, me daba una vagancia terrible buscar algún pueblo de Alemania para hacer la referencia, así que inventé./strong/p  
p data-p-id="95f1628189598b54888a0e4e4fa81bed"strong¿No tiene problemas con eso? ¿No? Mejor./strong/p 


	16. Chapter 16

p data-p-id="4998de18e8dc4a803e05d7af4c8dd420"strong[Unos siglos antes de la historia actual o principal del fanfic]/strong/p  
p data-p-id="165ed130f9d4763cf9a4de5fd21603eb"emLas 12 escrituras antiguas, narran la historia que une a los dos mundos divididos sobre este planeta al que llamamos Tierra./em/p  
p data-p-id="4eb330f7a8bde483359ad8494c3a5f00"emFuncionan como una gran línea de tiempo que marca los años importantes en que el Gran Consejo, trato de equilibrar el balance de la vida y la muerte en los mundos Diurno y Nocturno./em/p  
p data-p-id="eaf0f553ce09bdefdcdcd25acc57f695"emEl Fuego Purificador, el Sol, es la fuente de vida de todo ser vivo que habita en el mundo Diurno, pero también es la muerte directa y fatal de los seres que no tienen permitido deambular por sus tierras cuando él está reinandolas./em/p  
p data-p-id="f897bcb5e0cd02ae1c93b13db20a1295"emLas criaturas de la noche siempre envidiaron que criaturas tan débiles como los Humanos, Trolls, Duendes,Hadas, Ninfas y otros, puedan sobrevivir, caminar y reinar bajo la luz del gran Fuego Purificador./em/p  
p data-p-id="3ea0a2dfdb590225869c988f47a062a6"emLa oscuridad, la sanación la salvación y tranquilidad, en el Mundo Nocturno cualquier criatura puede sobrevivir, pero no todos están capacitados para ver en la oscuridad o resistir a los encantos del sueño./em/p  
p data-p-id="8bd1eaed9fc798e0d2a9335b533d278d"emUn día en la Tierra, se divide por 12 horas, es por ellos que los mundos Diurno y Nocturno se han dividido también./em/p  
p data-p-id="09f70d1f4ab10b472ac89a3eba34f639"em- -/em/p  
p data-p-id="41bbde2304400807623343af5a42b005"emLa guerra dió comienzo a los inicios del año 517, en donde una poderosa bruja, insatisfecha con el tiempo que tenía para deambular en su mundo, comenzó a reunir a un pequeño ejército de criaturas Nocturnas, ensuciandoles las mentes con mentiras respecto a las criaturas Diurnas./em/p  
p data-p-id="b862a9f6d833cb04c02804a6cbfe56a3"emPero su poder y su mandato no eran tan fuentes debido a que casi nadie creía en lo que ella decía./em/p  
p data-p-id="ea924f0cbd993e5bb7d046b6f33d2ff6"emY los pocos que lo hacían sólo eran corrompidos por su magia, es entonces, que está bruja, conocida como Azaryth comenzó a utilizar el poder de los entes oscuros, a quienes les vendió el alma de muchos monstruos, reemplazandolos por parásitos, convirtiendo a más de 40 especies diferentes de criaturas nocturnas, en simples marionetas./em/p  
p data-p-id="d18aa65d4ccdb3d51ed781c9239d28cf"emCon su ejército forzado, Azaryth comenzó a atacar a las criaturas más débiles, sin magia, que dormían durante la noche, reunidos en pueblos o aldeas pequeñas./em/p  
p data-p-id="d3ebc9ee2d85ebaa7d611070bade1981"emPero luego, siguieron las demás especies que habitaban los bosques y montañas, tales como las Hadas, los Duendes y los Trolls, gran parte de ellos se extinguieron en la gran masacre que se llevó a cabo en ese mismo año y en los siguientes./em/p  
p data-p-id="e0736f1003ff5d300d3119c746e1b1d8"em100 años después, el caos llegó a los oídos del guardián de la Luna, -la representante de la oscuridad- el Conde Dracula, uno de los primeros vampiros en aparecer en aquella era tan desolada y caótica./em/p  
p data-p-id="ad1591cd51e6a9ea700862c464b9666c"emGracias al Conde, los vampiros se volvieron una nueva especie en el Mundo Nocturno, la tierra de la oscuridad./em/p  
p data-p-id="c4f0013cea856ad8aae1908a8be4a5ce"emEn el año 615, el Conde Vlad Dracula, crea el Gran Consejo, constituido por los 12 vampiros más fieles de su reino, provenientes de todas partes del planeta tierra, reunidos para restablecer el equilibrio de la vida y la muerte sobre los dos mudos./em/p  
p data-p-id="84d2ed0f977da394a57414d510061e34"emEs entonces, que gracias a la magia del Consejo, surgen los 3 primeros Campeones de la Luz y la Oscuridad./em/p  
p data-p-id="20b89d0574c2ba541f10201b6d7979a9"emLos 3 jinetes de la muerte, conocidos así durante la noche y los 3 Mosqueteros durante el día./em/p  
p data-p-id="f612cd77add0ff4218bd8875dd419160"emFelguz, Agoyn y Deprul, representaban las muertes más terribles por las que un ser mortal pudo haber pasado, las llevaban marcadas en sus cuerpos y en la de sus caballos./em/p  
p data-p-id="bb61deec3588c6446e765ef4d79a4cb0"emLa tarea de los primeros Campeones, era demostrar la lealtad y la amistad, con desafíos ligados a la muerte, hechos por los mismos jinetes, poniendo a prueba los valores de todo ser vivo en los dos mundos./em/p  
p data-p-id="724dae8157634b3db09239c3286727c5"emQueriendo probar que la guerra no era necesaria si se tenia respeto por el otro./em/p  
p data-p-id="fd2b44b00d790f18f279ff242ca0cd76"emLas criaturas, todas comenzaron a consientizarse de sus actos, abandonando por momentos la guerra, solo las que eran marionetas de Azaryth se quedaron con esta, pero el resto, quizás unos miles de criaturas nocturnas, la dejaron a su suerte./em/p  
p data-p-id="df88b0a2f6e0b188907abe065e7ed196"emEs entonces, que Azaryth enfurecida por que su plan estaba decayendo, pide más poder a los entes oscuros, vendiendo su alma en el transcurso, ligandola a un amuleto de diamante oscuro, convirtiéndose en un gran recipiente conductor de la magia negra./em/p  
p data-p-id="97da49527d3f856b99cdef8f777a7f8c"emY gracias a su gran sacrificio, pudo encarcelar a los tres primeros Campeones, bajo una gran montaña, conocida como el Chalten actualmente, la misma que se ubica sobre el sur de la cordillera, en Santa Cruz, Argentina./em/p  
p data-p-id="421d51e4e8095d6d76515687b52466ad"em5 años después, el Gran Consejo, se dió cuenta de la desaparición de sus tres primeros campeones, y molestos, por su gran trabajo de conseguir la paz, acuden su ayuda a la reciente Iglesia, el apoyo emocional, espiritual y económico de la raza dominante en el Mundo Diurno./em/p  
p data-p-id="1a822ce07d41d5ba46b3659ab1401277"emAño 620, los vampiros primordiales les dan herramientas a la Iglesia, confiandole los secretos más importantes de muchas criaturas nocturnas. Lamentablemente la Iglesia y sus seguidores se equivocan, terminando por arrasar con casi todas las razas que dominaban el mundo Diurno y Nocturno./em/p  
p data-p-id="4322ced0692d3d6deae932072d0c78d6"emEl Gran Consejo, se llegó a lamentar por su terrible error, ya que esto solo generó más odio en los corazones de las criaturas nocturnas, quienes habían perdido a muchos seres queridos gracias a la intervención de la Iglesia, de los Mortales./em/p  
p data-p-id="47852df714e6a316985a3c5a0aed9e16"emY así el ejército de Azaryth creció, miles y miles de almas corrompidas por el odio se ampararon bajo las alas de la gran bruja./em/p  
p data-p-id="a399e306679abad155c06c83042fe1eb"emPero no eran los únicos, gran parte de los mortales, humanos, se volvieron cazadores de monstruos, y es entonces que la guerra estalló una vez más./em/p  
p data-p-id="cf3fb450a4cbee3fbfc50cdd8ef1eb37"emLos mortales tuvieron la ventaja pues conocían los secretos, la debilidades de las criaturas nocturnas, cambiando así el curso de la guerra./em/p  
p data-p-id="266e98b6f21f8a1fdcec395317f659ea"emTodo el orden se había disparatado, por un simple pero terrible error del Consejo./em/p  
p data-p-id="f5bc2c8d05ac6813f1d36b930394145d"emEntonces, el año 625, con el objetivo del darle un fin temporal a la gran guerra que devastaba las Tierras de la luz y la oscuridad, el Gran Consejo, le da vida y poder a una máquina purificadora, el Tren Fantasma./em/p  
p data-p-id="8a4b19d0ae61c0680c21e148d858e34a"emAño 626, se dan los tiempos del terror, donde comienza la era de la Gran Purga./em/p  
p data-p-id="c11f3f4c968fe18fbfd103d4d2b29b0f"emEl Gran Consejo restablece el orden y el equilibrio de la vida y la muerte en los dos mundos, gracias al Tren Fantasma, que recorría las vías de un tren común, tragándose las almas de los pecadores, seres Diurnos y Nocturnos./em/p  
p data-p-id="71f131f9d2945e421e57eeca55f38e7a"em151 años fueron suficientes para que el Tren Fantasma cumpla su objetivo, el ejército de Azaryth había sido reducido al igual que el de la Iglesia, dejándo a ambos bandos confundidos y molestos./em/p  
p data-p-id="72ea334fbaa2952221077f290f0f6d21"emTodos temían a que el Tren Fantasma, venga a purificar la tierra de las almas pecadoras, y es que este Tren, no tenia cabales, ni tampoco necesitaba una vía para recorrer mar o tierra, flotaba o levitaba tranquilamente, y con su boca absorbía a los cuerpos recipientes de las almas corrompidas por el odio y repudio./em/p  
p data-p-id="3de1899a95bf3ed16231260970dffb5b"emEn el año 776, exacto y directo, se creó el clan de las 6 Brujas más poderosas de todo el Mundo Nocturno, que juntas lograron congelar el corazon-caldero del Tren Fantasma, lanzando un hechizo a través de su chimenea y condenandolo a una siesta eterna, bajo las bases de una antigua mina de plata en un pueblo del Oeste de América del Norte./em/p  
p data-p-id="452603f88a1642141070256d2286a18f"emLas 6 Brujas y un ejército de licantropos liderado por el poderoso Orlwak, logran detener los planes del Gran Consejo, pero también matar a 10 de ellos./em/p  
p data-p-id="c40cab706f8f642cb10f1d4619b90750"emLos únicos que quedaron vivos fueron el Conde Vlad, Dracula y su hija, Sizyl, quién pronto pasó a convertirse en la reencarnación de todos sus compañeros caídos, cayendo en manos de Azaryth, quien la usó como el conductor de la magia negra para invocar a la Noche Eterna, que había sido su decisión definitiva después de tantas indecisiones en años pasados durante la guerra./em/p  
p data-p-id="bef8500ba14227a37fc773f02209d144"emPara que los Entes Oscuros puedan dominar los dos mundos, Diurno y Nocturno, Azaryth debía sacrificar muchas almas inocentes, entre ellos, los primeros vampiros./em/p  
p data-p-id="96cac0ad6dc20ab71bf1786656a64b53"emEn el año 785, el Conde Vlad, Dracula, nombró Campeón de la Luz y Oscuridad, al legendario Jinete sin Cabeza, el más poderoso y sabio de todos los campeones existentes, hasta ahora en la actualidad, ese Jinete, logró salvar a la hija del Conde, junto con todas almas reencarnadas en su cuerpo./em/p  
p data-p-id="fddee05c5a7b50f84e543b04575d910f"emAdemas de cobrar venganza matando a 5 de las brujas más poderosas, dejando a Azaryth sola y viva./em/p  
p data-p-id="705def8ad177afc745f7015f48b01bc8"emCon las últimas fuerzas del Conde Dracula, el Jinete sin Cabeza, logró poner a salvo las almas de los miembros del Gran Consejo, en una catacumba sagrada y antigua, rodeada por un muro de rocas, purificados con la sangre de Vlad, para proteger tal santuario de la ultima bruja o de sus poderes corrompidos./em/p  
p data-p-id="2c2cabeb0d8474bbed2264ea6a16f709"emAquel lugar paso a llamarse La Catacumba Abandonada, pese a que sus tumbas carecían de los cuerpos de los fallecidos, el único cuerpo era el de Sizyl, que permaneció oculto en un ataúd construido a base de cemento, con una loza del mismo material funcionando como tapa./em/p  
p data-p-id="01f7e89e9d960215fd2c99b0f49aa42d"emEl Jinete sin Cabeza, como última misión, escribió la frase que despertaría a la última vampiro primordial, para que en un futuro, pueda detener o frenar los planes de Azaryth./em/p  
p data-p-id="bd1bb8dc1b25c28978a1a533c7546bcd"emCon ayuda de un nuevo Campeón./em/p  
p data-p-id="24860ba07eb0a87452429f4ffa41a644"em"...De la noche haz de emerger, de la oscuridad haz de nacer, tus colmillos brillarán, tus alas se agitaran, tus despertar dará el inicio al fin de la Noche Eterna..."/em/p  
p data-p-id="8ae45921849aea4a82f1736f9415089d"emEl ultimo de los campeones se retiró de aquella tumba, y con la orden del Conde Dracula, comenzó a nombrar Campeones de la Luz y Oscuridad a quienes se lo merecían, para poder seguir defendiendo a los mundos Diurno y Nocturno./em/p  
p data-p-id="d2881ba074715673d9d11fa90f66d696"emLamentablemente, Azaryth encontró la tumba donde la hija de Vlad descansaba, e hizo un ultimo ritual, cambió la frase que el otro Campeón había dejado para contrarrestar su magia sobre la Noche Eterna, creando así la profecía de la misma y ligando los destinos de dos criaturas, pertenecientes y separados por los dos mundos de la oscuridad y la luz./em/p  
p data-p-id="4782fbc8f14a620fecc63696fe8ab5b8"emAl ser de la noche lo usaría como su marioneta y al ser de la luz lo sacrificaria como última ofrenda para los Entes Oscuros./em/p  
p data-p-id="4fe6bf6d1907245a16f0e62f86c6e11d"em- -/em/p  
p data-p-id="6132e59af61e88102f3fa102f1cb06e1"em350 años después de la gran guerra, las especies que quedaron o que sobrevivieron a la gran purificación, seguidas de las masacres causadas por Azaryth y sus seguidores, terminaron evolucionando con el tiempo y perdiendo parte de sus habilidades primitivas./em/p  
p data-p-id="1b8ba503c0ef4a09c93978ff0c9bc0e2"emLos vampiros, perdieron las alas y la capacidad de teletransportarse a través de las sombras./em/p  
p data-p-id="fff9c86707de4e5a6974eb77692e68b6"emLos demonios quedaron encarcelados en patéticos objetos, como espejos, casas antiguas y muñecos./em/p  
p data-p-id="977a4581cc5483e5ec3635670e3fe770"emLas hadas, Trolls, Duendes y Ninfas, se ocultaron de la humanidad, ocultándose en lo alto de las montañas o convirtiéndose en grandes árboles, permaneciendo así hasta que la guerra o el mandato de Azaryth fuera destruido./em/p  
p data-p-id="639762a8b34036a4f70cc3cfecbef226"emEl resto de la criaturas nocturnas, que una vez convivieron en el mundo Nocturno, se extinguieron gracias a los sacrificios de Azaryth, o simplemente se ocultaron en la dimensión de las sombras, creyendo que estarían a salvo, pero solo se quedaron atrapadas por la eternidad./em/p  
p data-p-id="af12d5bd11f5e14b1e78622b79c57841"emEs por eso, que cuando dieron su inicio los tan importantes siglos 19, 20, 21. La raza dominante bajo la luz del Fuego Purificador, solo conocían a una mitad del verdadero número de criaturas que una vez dominaron los mundos también./em/p  
p data-p-id="c48ddf7f4497275bbf6fb86c1f4cbf5b"emLa guerra sólo causó la devastacion de este Tierra tan antigua./em/p  
p data-p-id="9d295157835a7cfea97b69f0070aa67f"emLas otras 2 escrituras que quedan de las 12, narran el fin de la guerra, de la noche eterna y del poderío de Azaryth./em/p  
p data-p-id="293de350375b6f0c16dea31ac2144d7e"emTodo gracias a los esfuerzos de dos especies diferentes unidas por la amistad y el insistente espíritu de un joven mortal que no se intimidó ante las amenazas de la Gran Bruja./em/p  
p data-p-id="024ccb201ff72741f1690d6f672edfc8"em_/em/p  
p data-p-id="024ccb201ff72741f1690d6f672edfc8"strongN/A/strong/p  
p data-p-id="024ccb201ff72741f1690d6f672edfc8"strongEste capítulo sólo tiene la intención de introducir a los lectores en el mundo o universo alterno de este fanfic./strong/p 


	17. Chapter 17

**Extra#1**

 **"...Volviendo a los orígenes..."**

 **[PD : Tony y Rudolph tiene 16 años aquí, habrá una escena +18 así que, sugiero discreción. ]**

...

.  
.

L _as noches de verano nunca serán las mejores, son cortas, el calor es inmenso, la luz de la luna parece iluminar más que el sol._

 _Los lugareños del pueblo Die Alten, odiaban el calor, ellos eran gente que se había acostumbrado al cruel frío del invierno, a tal punto de amigarse con el._

 _Sin embargo, los Thompson estaban más que acostumbrados a los cambios bruscos de temperatura, justo a esa hora, la noche era joven, el calor parecía disminuir poco a poco, era un día de semana y el joven Tony, no tenía sueño._

 _Durante el día de ayer, se despertaba para ir a la escuela, cuando se encontró con una rara imagen en el espejo, su espalda estaba llena de tatuajes extraños, no eran como los que tenía antes de sus alas, eran diferentes._

 _Más que tatuajes, parecían marcas tribales, por un momento, se cuestionó si eso era obra de alguna broma o juego por parte de los hermanos más jóvenes de los SackVille-Bagge, sin embargo no recordaba que en ningún momento hayan tomado un par de marcadores al agua, para dibujarle tales patrones en la piel._

 _Es mas, hasta había intentado enjuagarse la piel, firmemente sostenido ante su teoría de que Anna y Rudolph le jugaron una broma, pero las marcas no se fueron, se tuvo que ocultar de sus padres para no romper con su tranquilidad._

 _Habían tenido suficiente ya, con Azaryth y todo lo relacionado a la noche eterna, era algo, que ya preferían dejar en el olvido._

 _Durante toda la noche, el mortal dedicó su tiempo a estudiar algunos libros de mitología y husmear en páginas de Internet para buscar algo relacionado a lo que él tenía._

 _Lo único que pudo encontrar fue una pagina que hablaba sobre "maldiciones antiguas", y que en muchas de ellas, se destacaba el uso de "marcas" sobre la piel del individuo, al parecer dependiendo el color y las formas, podrían tratarse de maldiciones que se relacionen al destino de la persona, tales como una muerte cercana, pérdida de objetos importantes._

 _Pero nada se relacionaba a lo que él muchacho tenía. Suspiró pesadamente y dejó su celular sobre la mesita de luz, frustrado se pasó una mano por el rostro, frotándose lo ojos y ahogando un bostezo._

 _El aburrimiento no era algo que fuera con él, cuando se trataba de desvelos nocturnos, tenia muchas actividades para devolverse el sueño, una de ellas, era ir a ver a su pareja._

 _Los días de semana, más específicamente, de escuela, hacían de las visitas del vampiro algo no muy recurrente. El humano se ponía la chaqueta roja, que ya casi le quedaba chica porque su cuerpo se estiraba,crecía; cuando de pronto escucho un golpeteo en su ventana trasera, la que daba al patio de su casa._

 _Levantando la vista y caminando hacia allí, corrió las cortinas y pudo ver los ojos carmesí y el cabello alocado de Rudolph, una tremenda felicidad lo invadió en ese momento, abrió su ventana y apenas extendió los brazos, el vampiro ya lo estaba abarazando._

 _El mortal dejo escapar una risita, devolviendo le el abrazo a su novio, enterrando su nariz entre el espacio del cuello y hombro, pudiendo sentir el olor corporal del vampiro._

 _Una sonrisa boba, se cruzó por los labios de Tony antes de plantar un par de besos en el cuello de Rudolph, provocando que este erize su piel, lo estaba molestando._

 _El vampiro se separó levemente, del humano con un pequeño sonrojo y una sonrisa amorosa._

 **-Espera un momento, no vayas tan rápido apenas llegué.-**

 _Murmuró el vampiro sabiendo que aquellos reproches no tenían mucho efecto en el mortal. Tony lo extrañaba, se veía en sus ojos y ya con todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos (dos años) supo reconocer las intenciones del rubio._

 **-Si supieras cuanto te extrañé.-**

 _Respondió el humano, antes de ser silenciado con un tierno beso, del cual no se pensaba retirar, los adoraba hasta el más pequeño de estos, y ya con el tiempo, fueron experimentando._

 _Su pequeño acto de amor, se volvía un poco mas intenso, cuando el humano comenzaba a perder un poco el control de sus fuertes emociones, con suspiros y respiraciones lentas, acariciaba el rostro de su amado vampiro, y jugaba con sus labios._

 _Los dos, disfrutaban explorarse cada vez más, unidos en un beso aprovechaban para recorrer más allá de sus hombros._

 _El mortal había desviado una de sus manos, para apoyarla sobre el pecho del vampiro y desde alli,recorrer todo su torso hasta llegar a su espalda, trazando círculos por encima de su polera verde._

 _El vampiro, no se quedaría atrás, él quería explorar más allá de las prendas del mortal, y en donde vio el cierre de su campera medio abierto, comenzó a abrir la cremallera y dejar al descubierto su camiseta blanca, que si no fuera por los ojos observadores del vampiro, no se habría dado cuenta que le quedaba algo ajustada (necesitaba ropa nueva) y de alguna manera podía marcar su cuerpo._

 _El pelinegro llevo su mano por debajo de la camiseta del rubio, haciendo contacto con su blanca y cálida piel. Ante el repentino toque, Rudolph pudo sentir como Tony se tensaba un poco, el vampiro tenía la piel un tanto fría y el choque de temperaturas tan diferentes, lo hacía estremecerse un poco._

 _Sin embargo, en ningún momento se quejó, es mas, había atraído al vampiro más cerca de él, como demostrándole que quería más._

 _Rudolph dejó los labios de Tony, para llevarlos al cuello del humano, ahora sus manos recorrían el torso de su chico, con deseo, mientras que su respiración, cepillaba la piel del rubio y sus colmillos apenas le rozaban la piel, como queriendo provocarlo y de hacerlo lo hacia._

 _El humano ante todo esto, soltó un par de risitas y se escondió en el hombro de su amado vampiro, ocultando su sonrojo._

 _Rudolph pensaba seguir, con sus manos recorrió el torso de Tony, pudiendo apreciar con su tacto, el movimiento de la respiración, muchas veces había apoyado sus manos en el pecho del chico sintiendo como este subía y bajaba con cada respiración, pero sentir su caja torácica y todo lo que la rodeaba, ampliarse y encogerse bajo sus manos, realmente lo hacía sentir más vivo de lo que estaba._

 _En algún momento, Rudolph posó sus manos -inconscientemente- sobre los omóplatos de Tony y fue allí cuando sus mente fue golpeada con recuerdos del pasado, durante la maldita época de la Noche Eterna._

 _Pero entre todos esos recuerdos, hubo uno entre particular que le llamo la atención puesto que no estaba ni sucedió, entre los fragmentos de esa época,había un recuerdo en donde Tony se transformó por primera vez en Vampiro Primordiaux, ese día, se había marcado mucho en la cabeza del vampiro._

 _Pero esa imagen, había sido reemplazada, no era un Vampiro en lo que Tony se había convertido, era otra cosa._

 _Mientras tanto el humano, al sentir las manos del vampiro en su espalda, fue bombardeado con visiones, pero una de ellas y la más horrible, fue algo que vio en el espejo, justo en ese momento._

 _Pudo ver a su amado vampiro, en los brazos u garras de una bestia, la criatura tenía sangre en su boca y no tardó en soltar un rugido potente, que asustó al joven humano, haciéndolo sobre saltar y soltar a su pareja de momento._

 **-¡Rudolph!-**

 **-¡Tony!-**

 _Exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo, se habían separado un momento, aguardando a unos centímetros de distancia._

 **-¡Tienes algo en la espalda, muéstrame!-**

 _Exigió rápidamente el vampiro, mostrándose severamente preocupado._

 _El humano pareció dudar unos momentos, pero al fin y al cabo se quitó tanto su chaqueta como su camiseta, desvelando sus marcas sobre la piel, que ahora también adornaban su pecho, torso y brazos._

 **-Son las marcas de un Clan.-**

 _Comentó el ojirojo, acercándose al rubio y observando más de cerca sus tatuajes._

 **-¿Clan de que?-**

 _El humano pretendía no entender nada, pero en realidad, creía saber la respuesta, pero no quería tener razón, quería que Rudolph le dijera lo contrario._

 **-Un Clan...de Brujas.-**

 _No fue suficiente decir más, el humano arrugó la nariz demostrando su molestia, apretó los puños con fuerza y negó con la cabeza, maldiciendo en voz baja._

 **-¡Maldita sea esa bruja de mierda!-**

 _Exclamó con la furia brotando fuera de su piel, en algún momento, el silencio de ambos fue interrumpido por los pasos de los padres de Tony, al parecer habian oído algunos de sus gritos._

 _El humano le indicó al vampiro que se meta en la cama con él, y cuando sus padres irrumpieron en la habitación se encontraron con esa escena, de ambos dándose un tierno beso y antes de que estos 'se den cuenta' ambos mayores se retiraron de la habitación, pretendiendo no haber visto o interrumpido nada._

 _Cuando ambos muchachos volvieron a sus papeles normales, aparentemente decidieron quedarse recostados sobre esa cama, mirando el techo o algún punto de la cama._

 _-Entonces, supones que si tengo está marca, ¿puedo estar bajo alguna maldición?-_

 _Preguntó el humano, mirando al pelinegro por el rabillo del ojo._

 **-Según información de Anna, depende-**

 _Le respondió el vampiro._

 **-¿Cómo que depende? ¿De que tendría que depender?-**

 _El humano parecía un poco alterado_.

 **-A veces esas marcas pueden ser maldiciones o premios por parte de las brujas, ten en cuenta que tu haz derrotado una, haz desecho sus maldiciones y destruido su poder, lo que quiere decir, que quizás aquellas marcas no sean producto de una maldición.-**

 _Al pensarlo de esa manera, las palabras del vampiro sonaban bastante seguras, lo que lo calmaba un poco._

 **-Además, no he visto que te hayas transformado en otra cosa más que un vampiro primordial que yo sepa.-**

 _Comentó con algo de diversión el peli negro, colocándose encima del muchacho mortal y quitándose los zapatos y chaqueta dispuesto a seguir lo que habían comenzado._

 _El humano dejó ver su sonrojo y sonrisa, aquella que tanto amaba el vampiro, así que, con un par de caricias y acercamientos, ambos unieron sus labios en otro beso._

...

 _En algún momento, ambos muchachos comenzaron a gemir, silenciosamente, se habían librado de un par de sus prendas, y se encontraban en pleno éxtasis._

 _El vampiro, movía sus caderas, lentamente, bombeando dentro y fuera del rubio, ambos muchachos, se mostraban un tanto avergonzados, pero felices al mismo tiempo, disfrutando del momento._

 _El rubio tenía ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del vampiro, quien afortunadamente, se encontraba enterrando su rostro en el hombro del mortal, cepillando su cálida piel con el aire que exhalaba de sus boca, con cada movimiento de sus caderas._.


	18. Chapter 18

**Extra#2**

 **[PD . estos extras, son unos relatos de historia alterna a la del fanfic, ¿Que quiero decir con esto?, estos extras no se relacionan la ya finalizada historia - fanfic principal.]**

 _Las noches se habían vuelto considerablemente calurosas, si a eso le sumamos los terribles dolores de cabeza que azotaron al pobre joven mortal durante tres noches seguidas._

 _Eso y los constantes dolores punzantes musculares, parecía que le pinchaban el cuerpo con miles de agujas, la sangre hervía como el infierno bajo su piel, a un punto de volverse insoportable._

 _Ni las pastillas, remedios, masajes u otros elementos médicos podían parar aquella maldita agonía. En todo ese tiempo se negó a ir a visitar a su pareja, no se podía mantener de pie ni dos segundos sin comenzar a retorcerse._

 _Entre toda la fiebre y el cansancio, sus padres lo dejaron faltar a la escuela, dándose cuenta, que lo que estaba padeciendo Tony, no era una simple enfermedad a simple vista, era algo más._

 _Ante todo esto, el humano comenzó a rechazar todo tipo de comida, no sentía hambre para nada en el mundo, su humor, se había caído hace rato, parecía un perro rabioso, no quería ruidos, no quería luz, tampoco deseaba la compañía._

 _Su aspecto empeoraba, su rostro se ensombrecía, algo se estaba deteriorando dentro del mortal, y eso era su alma._

 _En una de las tantas noches a la que sobrevivió a la agonía que su cuerpo le hacía soportar, el mortal quedó completamente desmayado, por el cansancio, sobre su cama, con la ventana abierta y las mantas sobre el suelo, dejando al descubierto, su cuerpo algo flaco y en ropa interior._

 _Unos ojos rojos se hicieron notar, por la habitación del muchacho, sea lo que sea que haya entrado por la ventana, no era humano, tenia mil años de existencia y la inmortalidad la hacia eterna._

 _Era una vampiresa, cuyas alas se extendían considerablemente unos metros más que su cuerpo, sus garras huesudas y su rostro humanoide con rasgos característicos a los de un murciélago, daba entender a la vista de cualquiera, que este vampiro, era más antiguos._

 _De los primeros y los más completos, bestias sedientas de la carne y sangre humana._

 _Una sonrisa recorrió el rostro de la criatura al ver el estado del humano, tan frágil, débil y delicioso. Aún así, por más ganas de asesinarlo en ese mismo momento, no podía hacerlo, el chico tenía unos tatuajes en su cuerpo bastante considerables, que dejaban ver a simple vista, que su humanidad desaparecía y su cuerpo se adaptaba a la inmortalidad._

 _La recién llegada, estaba allí para otra cosa más que comer, y si sus superiores se enteraban que había matado al elegido, pobre de ella y su vida, moriría apenas poner un pie en el Reino de los Vampiros._

 _Suspirando pesadamente la criatura alada se acercó al humano y con unos gestos que demostrab_ an asco, movió el cuerpo de Tony, dejándolo boca arriba, exponiendo sus puntos débiles y las marcas en su abdomen.

 **-La bruja debió matarte, hubiese sido lo mejor, no te imaginas en lo que te convertirás.-**

 _Comentó de manera reacia la vieja vampiresa, trazando en la piel del "mortal" y por encima de las marcas, unas runas extrañas, que no eran las del Campeón ni tampoco de una maldición, cada runa dibujada, luego se marcaba en la carne del chico como si hubiese sido hecha con un hierro caliente._

 _Cuando la criatura terminó su labor, se apartó del humano y se acercó a la ventana, dándole una ultima mirada al chico._

 **-Vuelve con nosotros, vampiro ¡Seath' Kraz!.-**

 _Dicho esto, hizo un gesto con la mano hacia el muchacho y se escabulló por la ventana._

 _No pasaron ni dos miserables minutos, cuando el humano reaccionó a las palabras de aquella cosa, despertándose con una mano en el pecho, sudando a la gota gorda y apretando los dientes ante el dolor de su cuerpo, otra vez._

 _Soltó un gruñido por lo bajo cuando sintió cuando se rasguño la cara, se iba a sobar la zona herida pero notó en sus manos unas potentes garras negras que dejaban atrás todo rastro de "dedos" humanos._

 _Y si antes sentía calor, ahora fue inundado por un frío cruel, que se apoderó de su cuerpo y volvió su piel a un color pálido grisáceo, donde cada vena de su cuerpo se tornaba negra y los músculos se notaban más._

 _Por más dolor del que este atravesando, el humano no era estúpido, sabía que estaba volviendo a transformarse en un vampiro primordial, pero en el fondo sentía, que no volvería a ser un híbrido, si quiera tener su aspecto característico, ya con mirarse al espejo, notó que su rostro de había alargado un poco, sus orejas se respingaron y se pegaron de tal manera a su cráneo, que a la sola vista parecían ser un mismo órgano._

 _Sus colmillos volvieron mas largos y puntiagudos, el resto de sus dientes también, incluso sus ojos, su esclerótica se había vuelto completamente negra y salvo por sus iris celestes, aun podía reconocerse._

 _Nada de esto le había dolido, como en las películas, aunque cuando creyó que había terminado, ahogó un grito desesperado al sentir que sus huesos se modificarán, se ampliaban, de su espalda crecieron dos poderosas y grandes alas, ni siquiera se parecían a las de antes, la anatomía que las construía parecía ser idéntica a la de un murciélago._

 _Acompañando a eso, los pies del chico se alargaron, dejando el talón más largo y el arco más extenso de lo normal._

 _Y para finalizar, el cuerpo del chico había crecido a una estatura considerable de un simple humano de tan solo 19 años, ya no era tan flaco, los músculos y los huesos se marcaban en su cuerpo._

 _Su cabello rubio, había perdido su color, se había vuelto completamente negro, salvo las puntas, que aún conservaban un poco del dorado._

...

 _El muchacho se puso de pie con dificultad, quejándose en voz alta cuando sintió la ropa interior apretada en su nuevo cuerpo, su voz, no era la misma, era más grave, se sentía tan ajeno._

 _Y aunque no lo supiera, tan solo era un joven vampiro, muy joven dentro de la sociedad de los primordiales._

 _Antes de mirarse al espejo como todo adolescente humano lo haría, buscó a tientas algo de ropa más ajustable en su cuerpo, logrando nada mas que perder tiempo y hacer desorden con sus nuevas alas._

 _Tony le rezó a cualquier estúpido dios para que sus padres no se haya dado cuenta, pero para su mala suerte, las luces fuera de su habitación se encendieron, y seguido a eso, escuchó la voz de su madre diciendo su nombre._

 _No podían verlo así, el muchacho no lo pensó dos veces y simplemente se escapó por la ventana abierta, dando un salto peligroso hacia el primer piso de su casa, abriendo sus alas y logrando levantar vuelo, nuevamente._

 _El chico aprovechó las ropas tendidas sobre una cuerda de los campesinos de su pueblo, se llevó unas prendas pertenecientes a una persona mayor a él, creyendo que eso se ajustaria perfectamente a su cuerpo._

 _Y no se equivocó, cuando se pudo deshacer de su calzoncillo de niño, que no hacía más que apretar, el vampiro se vistió con aquella ropa que parecía de una época antigua, quiso usar el reflejo del agua, pero solo se vio borroso allí, ni siquiera podía verse así mismo._

 _¿Que haría ahora?_

 _Posiblemente ya ni siquiera se parecía a su yo antiguo, sus padres no lo reconocerian, sus amigos tampoco, ni siquiera Rudolph, ¿Que le diría a él?_

 _Con lágrimas en los ojos, el joven vampiro primordial, enterró su rostro en sus brazos y abrazó sus rodillas, sintiéndose miserable._

 _Escondiéndose por minutos de su cruel realidad y ausentandose por momentos del tiempo que transcurrió allí._

 _Creyendo que era invisible, el miedo del chico aumentó cuando a sus espaldas escuchó..._

 **-¿Tony...?-**


	19. Chapter 19

_El vampiro primordial, paró ambas orejas al escuchar esa voz, sabía muy bien a quién le pertenecía, la profundidad y suavidad de ese tono, no cabía la duda, era Rudolph._

 _Tony no supo que hacer en ese momento, se mordió el labio inferior de los nervios, se quedó en silencio unos minutos creyendo que quizás sólo era su mente. Aunque tratara de engañarse, sus sentidos vampiricos le indicaban que había alguien detrás de él y por el olor tan fuerte que lo rodeaba, se daba a entender que no era una ilusión. Rudolph era real, estaba allí, parado junto allí un árbol, en un estado estático, observando con los ojos vidriosos e incomprendidos a su humano, o lo que quedaba de él._

-¡Te equivocaste de persona! No soy ese "Tony" del que hablas.-

 _Quizás aquellas palabras no fueron realmente necesarias, el vampiro alado comenzó a arrepentirse de abrir la boca, apelando a la suerte con una fina capa de esperanza. Tenía miedo, podía sentirlo, el nudo creciente en su garganta, los nervios acechando detrás de su cabeza, la vergüenza de ser visto como el monstruo que era, o en lo que se había convertido._

 _Todo y con una pizca de inseguridad, Rudolph, por más impresionado que se encontraba, no sólo por el nuevo aspecto de Tony, sino por el olor que lo rodeaba, tan diferente, extraño, embriagante y atractivo, eran como feromonas que confundían al pelinegro._

 _Al escuchar las palabras que salieron de la boca de este vampiro alado, pudo darse cuenta de que realmente era su Tony, solo que la gravedad en su voz se notaba, y de algún manera eso lo atraía._

 _Un cosquilleo recorrió la espina dorsal del oji rojo, quien se aclaró la garganta y se mordió la lengua antes de caminar hacia el vampiro alado, levantando una mano para posarla sobre un fornido, frío y palido hombro._

-No me importa el aspecto que tengas Tony, para mi seguirás siendo igual de hermoso.-

 _Ante aquel toque tan suave, palabras sinceras y honestidad rebosante, el muchacho de ojos celestes observó por encima de su hombro al otro vampiro que tanto amaba, el cual, dejó ver una amplia sonrisa en su rostro._

 _Cuando Tony, fue a abrir la boca para decir alguna palabra, el peli negro se sentó en el hueco entre sus piernas, levitando tranquilamente hasta posarse sobre el suelo y cerrar el espacio que los separaba, acurrucandose junto a Tony._

 _El calor que emanaban ambos al estar tiernamente abrazados, los obligaba a permanecer así, durante horas, combatiendo el frío y el silencio de la noche con risas, cariños, besos y gemidos._

 _Esta vez, Tony aprovechó sus grandes alas, para encerrarse a él y a Rudolph, en una especie de cúpula que no hacía más que encerrar el calor y protegerlos de la intemperie._

-Te amo, Tony.-

 _Exclamó con pasión, colocando ambas manos en el rostro de su novio, para besarlo con el deseo amoroso creciendo en su interior._

 _El vampiro alado, respondió ante ese gesto abrazando a su amado, aferrándose a su cuerpo y dejando que sus manos provoquen ciertos cosquilleos, mientras que recorría zonas por debajo de la ropa._

 _Antes de que continuarán con su exploración, acordaron en irse al castillo puesto que la noche se ponía fría y preferían recostarse sobre las sabanas que estar incómodos sobre las piedras._

 _Una vez que estuvieron dentro de aquella modesta habitación, ninguno de los dos tuvo el tiempo suficiente para suspirar, debido a que rápidamente unieron sus bocas en un salvaje beso y sus cuerpos en un contacto permanente._

 _Soltaron un par de jadeos desesperados, las caricias no eran suficientes para satisfacer sus deseos más profundos, se necesitaban, el uno del otro._

 _Tony abandonó los labios de Rudolph y comenzó a trazar un camino de besos, a través del pecho desnudo de Rudolph, después de deshacerse de algunas prendas simplemente comenzaron al explorar pero también a jugar. A Tony le encantaba provocar de esa manera a Rudolph, los jadeos que se escapaban de sus labios hacían de sus instintos más profundos, emerger e intentar tomar el control._

 _El vampiro alado, además de dejar múltiples besos en el pecho de Rudolph, también dejó que su lengua se posara sobre algunos puntos sensibles, como el cuello, los pezones y la pelvis._

 _Tan sólo sentir la húmeda lengua de Tony, recorriendo esas zonas, dejaban al vampiro de ojos carmín, en un estado extasiado, placentero y ardiente, que no se avergonzaba en demostrar que quería más._

 _El vampiro alado, se deshizo de las últimas prendas que los estorbaban, pudiendo admirar, el hermoso y pálido cuerpo de Rudolph, debajo de él, se veía tan hermoso._

 _Rudolph por otra parte, pudo notar que su humano, su bello, Tony tenía el cuerpo más tonificado que antes, al igual que su piel y sus venas, era tan pálido como él, y sus ojos, su mirada se había vuelto más penetrante, de tan solo conectar con esos bellos orbes celestes, el pelinegro podía sentir los hormigueos recorriendo su cuerpo, reaccionando de una u otra manera ante la mirada tan profunda del otro vampiro._

 _Esa noche, ambos disfrutaron y exploraron sus nuevos límites, Tony ya no volvería a ser humano, pero eso no le importaba en absoluto, de tan solo pensar en la inmortalidad que tendría para compartir su tiempo de vida con Rudolph, se convencía así mismo de que no habría de que preocuparse._

 _Explicarle a sus padres ya no era una situación de vida o muerte, quizás verlos envejecer sería lo más doloroso, pero ya no estaría sólo, si su inmortalidad retrasa la muerte, entonces ¿Qué tenía para perder?_

 _Fin._

Saludos gente, lectores de esta historia, quiero darles gracias por las leídas, votos y comentarios que me han regalado, nunca creí que estos escritos llegarán tan lejos, y por más que me entristece, he de decirles, que este es el final de la historia o al menos de estos relatos alternos. Ya que la historia del fanfic se terminó hace tiempo.

Muchas gracias a todos por acompañarme en esta historia, espero que hayan disfrutado cada momento.

Tengo otras historias que quizás puedan ser del agrado de aquellos que pertenezcan a esos fandom's, y quizás, no muy pronto, estaré publicando una historia cuyo universo esta creado totalmente por mi :D estén atentos aquellos lectores que les gustan mis escritos!

Sin más que decir, me despido.

-Historia finalizada-


End file.
